


Choni One Shots

by geritis



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz Friendship, One Shot Collection, Smut, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritis/pseuds/geritis
Summary: A series of one shots from my itty bitty brain
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. Death Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Death Bed by Powfu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJPMnTXl63E

Cheryl was sitting in her Los Angeles apartment when her phone started ringing. She didn’t recognize the number, but the area code was all too familiar. “Hello?”

“Cheryl?” She heard a man's voice asked, “It’s Sweet Pea...”

The redhead felt her heart drop, something was wrong. “Wh-what happened? Is-is she okay?” Her breathing had picked up, thinking the worst had happened. Was she dead? Dying?

“No. She’s not,” was all the raven haired man had said as he took a deep breath in. Cheryl could hear the trembling in his voice, the tears in his eyes. “There was a gang war with the Ghoulies. She was stabbed multiple times.”

Cheryl’s free hand went up to cover her mouth, tears falling down her pale cheeks, “Is she…?”

“She’s alive. The doc said she’s stable, for now.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “She’s unconscious right now, but I was with her until the ambulance arrived. She told me to call you. Begged me, actually. She needs you here, Red.”

With tears still running down her cheeks, she nodded, but quickly realized that Sweet Pea couldn’t see her. “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Cheryl hung up her phone, dropping it out of her hand and onto the couch as she broke down. 

Finally, after a few minutes, she got up and started packing a suitcase as she checked her phone for the next flight to New York. She hadn’t been back to the town with pep in three years, the last time being for Nana Rose’s funeral. Cheryl would be damned if she was going back to that god awful town to bury another person she loved. 

Two hours later, she was packed and sitting on a plane. A redeye midnight flight to the town she thought she would never be going back to. She texted the number Sweet Pea had called her from to let her know when she would be in town. 

**Cheryl: I’m on a plane. Should be landing around 5am, and be in Riverdale by 7.**

**Sweet Pea: We’ll see you soon, Red. Archie is getting a hold of everyone else.**

Cheryl didn’t sleep on the flight, like she normally would have. Her brain was moving too fast with thoughts from the past. She thought of when they were younger, and how her ex-girlfriend always found a way to cheer her up by taking goofy videos while they walked through the park. Or when they would hear a dog bark and Cheryl would jump into her arms.

She thought about the nights in their four poster bed when she would be sang to sleep after having a nightmare, or when her ex-girlfriend would sneak into Thistlehouse at exactly 1:03am every Sunday morning, and they would spend Mondays watching movies after school. 

But it had ended all too soon. Cheryl was the one to leave, after promising she wouldn’t stay away for too long. Promising she would come visit a few times a year, but she broke her promise. She had only visited once in seven years. Seven goddamn years. Her only reason being that she couldn’t deal with the heartache she knew she would feel when it was time to leave. 

She had promised the world to her beloved Toni Topaz, only to leave her behind. Or to be the one who was left behind. The redhead wasn’t sure which applied to her. Two weeks before their high school graduation, the opportunity of a lifetime came for the pink haired goddess. She was offered the position of Serpent Queen, but that meant she had to stay behind in Riverdale, instead of going to Highsmith with Cheryl, as planned. 

_ “I understand, TT. You need to be with your family. They need a leader,” the redhead said with tears in her eyes.  _

_ “I’m so sorry, babe. This wasn’t at all what I thought would happen, but I can’t not accept this. It’s my birthright.”  _

_ “I know, and that’s why I fully support you. But I want to stay here with you, Toni. I can just call Highsmith and go to Riverdale Community College, instead.” _

_ “What? Cheryl, no. You are so much more than this wicked town. You need to go to Highsmith and graduate. Become a businesswoman or a lawyer. You just...have to do it without me.” _

_ Cheryl let out a sob, falling into Toni’s always welcoming arms. “I’ll come visit you, TT. I promise.” _

The couple spent their remaining weeks together, tangled in the red silk sheets of their bed and hanging out with their friends at Pop’s. Cheryl watched as Toni had her crowning for Serpent Queen, with the proudest look on her face. 

The redhead left for Highsmith, saying her goodbyes to her wonderful girlfriend...ex-girlfriend. The two had decided it would be best for them to go separate ways and put their relationship on hold while they figured their lives out. While they became the best versions of themselves. Promising that one day they would come home to each other. 

Cheryl sat in the uber during the two hour drive to Riverdale General Hospital, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her left hand. The ring Toni had given her all those years ago, promising to one day make it back to each other. Cheryl may have broken those promises of returning, but she never took it off. Not once. Though, she had tried a few times. Toni had told her that Riverdale wasn’t safe, not for anyone. The Ghoulies had gotten far more out of control than they ever were, attacking people at random. There weren’t enough Serpents or police officers to keep the town safe.

There she was, pulling up to the hospital, seeing so many black leather jackets outside the doors. Cheryl stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing her suitcase, sporting her own red leather Serpent jacket. She hadn’t worn it in eight years, but now was as good a time as any. It still fit perfectly. 

As she made her way towards the doors, the black leather clad bodies moved out of her way, knowing full well who she was. She heard murmurs and gasps as she moved her hair to one shoulder, opening the doors to find Sweet Pea.

Almost immediately, she spotted the tall raven haired man she once knew, covered in blood. Toni’s blood. “Hey, Red.” Cheryl, as if acting out of instinct, ran up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and he hugged her right back, sobbing into her hair. 

“Where is she? Can I see her?” Cheryl asked. 

“They’re only allowing one person at a time. Jughead’s with her right now. Veronica and Betty should be here soon.”

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Umm, not that I’m complaining, but why? They weren’t friends.”

“Veronica and Toni have done a lot of work together on the Southside, taking down Hiram. Betty came back to town a few years ago to help Alice with the Register and they ran into each other at Pop’s and are apparently good friends now,” he shrugged. Cherly nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, catching up with Sweet Pea on everything that has changed in the last three years. 

Ten minutes had gone by and Sweet Pea noticed Cheryl kept fidgeting with her hands, before a pink topaz diamond caught his eye. “Ya know...she never took hers off.” 

This caught Cheryl off guard, “What?”

“Toni never took off the ring you gave her. I see you’re wearing yours.” he nodded his head towards the ring.

“I...never took mine off, either. I never stopped loving her.” she spoke, now looking down at the ring. 

“But somehow it still took you this long to come back? While she’s dying?” Sweet Pea spoke louder, tearing falling down his face. 

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows, “She told me not to. That it was too dangerous.”

“You could have at least tried.”

“Look, I know you’re angry and sad, and so am I, but this isn’t all my fault. It’s a two way street.” Cheryl spoke with a bite in her voice. 

The waiting room doors were opened by a teary eyes Jughead Jones, “well if it isn’t Cheryl Blossom. Do my eyes deceive me?”

“No, Hobo. Your eyes are fine. What room is she in?”

“She’s in 217, it’s on the left. But Cheryl...she doesn’t look like herself.”

And with that, Cheryl stormed through the double doors, suitcase rolling behind her. Standing in front of Toni’s room, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. There she was. Her beloved tiny Toni Topaz. Her one true love. The tears started falling as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. 

Cheryl’s breathing got heavy as she slowly walked across the room to where there was a chair next to the bed. Next to Toni. Her Toni. She sat down, examining the now older woman. She looked the same, with fading pink hair, a dimple on her left cheek and a red diamond ring on her left hand. The redhead cried at the sight and ever so softly grazed her fingers along Toni’s arm. 

Sobs started coming from her throat as she could no longer hold them in. She missed Toni and never stopped loving her. Cheryl lightly gripped Toni’s hand, laying her head on Toni’s thigh, body aching from crying, from missing Toni, the softness of her skin. Heartache. 

“Don’t cry.” a very raspy, familiar voice called out.

Cheryl’s eyes shot open and she sat upright, “TT? You’re awake.”

Toni smiled sfotly at the nickname she hadn’t heard in so long, “Hey, babe. Long time, no see.” she lightly laughed, causing her to cough.

“Shh, Toni. Let me go find the doctor.”

Toni held onto her hand even tighter, “No, wait. I need you here with me,” she breathed out, causing her lungs to ache. 

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to come back, TT. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“It’s ok, Cher. I told you it was too dangerous. C’mere.” Toni very slowly and painfully moved over in the bed, making room for Cheryl. 

“TT, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m already hurt. You laying next to me will only make it better.” Toni wheezed, completely out of breath.

Cheryl gently sat next to Toni with her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, holding her hand. She was finally home with the love of her life. Anywhere with Toni was home. Toni Topaz was her home. 

“Ya know, this whole dying thing...it really got me thinking. About our future and how I fucked it up, how we’ll never see those days. I don’t know...know why this happened, but...I probably deserved it. I tried...my best.” Toni said in between breaths. 

“TT, you didn’t deserve to get stabbed twelve times. And you didn’t fuck anything up. We still have a chance. I never stopped loving you, Toni.”

“And I...never stopped loving you, Cheryl Blossom. Please promise me...you’ll love again.”

Cheryl raised her head, now looking at Toni, “What do you mean?”

“I’m happy that...you’re here...with me, Cheryl. But I...can’t stay awake...for too long.”

“Please stay with me, TT. We’re still young. There’s so much we haven’t done.” Cheryl begged.

“Get married...Cher. Start...a family. I won’t...make it out...of this bed. I had a short...life, but you were...the best blessing. I'm happy you were...mine.”

“Toni, please don’t leave me here. I don’t want to keep on living without you. We promised we would make it back to each other. I’m sorry it took me so long. Please don’t go.”

“I love you...Cheryl Blossom. Always...and for-forever. Will you...sing to-to me?” Toni’s breathing was becoming more ragged with every breath she spoke. 

“I love you, Toni Topaz. Always and forever. I’ll see you again one day.” Cheryl cried out, hugging the smaller girl gently, as she curled up into her side and gave her soulmate one last kiss on the lips before singing her to her final sleep. 


	2. Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and her three best friends attend Warped Tour and invited Betty, who invites her cousin Cheryl. When Toni and Cheryl meet, they immediately hit it off and become inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE there isn't any angst in this one. This one shot is also a whole lot longer than the previous one.

Summer was finally here. Toni had gotten tired of hanging out behind the Whyte Wyrm, getting drunk with her best friends every Saturday. Yes, it was fun and they had a great time, but she needed to do something different. 

So there she was, spending her Saturday with her friends. "Hey, guys. I saw that there's a concert coming up in a few weeks. Tickets are like $45 each. You wanna go?" she asked between drinks of her beer. 

"What kind of concert?" Sweet Pea asked. 

"It's a rock show. It's called Warped Tour. I've never been, but I've always wanted to go. I feel like it'd be a good start to our summer before senior year gets here."

"I'm in." Fangs said, immediately. 

"And is it inside or outside? I need to know how much sunscreen to bring." Jughead wondered. 

Toni laughed, "It's outside, Jug. And it'll probably be like 90 degrees, so you'll want to bring sunscreen." 

"We can probably take my dad's truck, since he has the weekends off. How far away is it?" Sweet Pea asked. 

"It's about two hours away, in Bonner Springs."

"We could get a motel so we don't have to worry about partying too hard and driving back home." Fangs suggested. 

"That's actually a really good idea."

"You guys care if I ask Betty to join us? She could probably meet us there, unless we found a vehicle big enough for everyone." Jughead asked. 

"Actually, my uncle has an RV. I can see if we can borrow it. Would save money on a hotel. But we could bring a car, too." Fangs added. 

"I think that's perfect. There's probably a campground around there. It's close to a big city." 

\----------

"Cousin Betty, I don't even know what to wear to this. Or how much sunscreen to bring for us. Do I need a hat? Do I wear shorts? A tank top?" Cheryl impatiently asked her cousin. 

"Cheryl, calm down." Betty said, while placing her hands on her cousins shoulders. "Due to your skin, I'd suggest wearing a t-shirt instead of a tank top. You could probably wear a baseball cap and we'll definitely bring sunscreen. I'm sure Jug will bring some, too. Just...wear a band tee and some cute shorts or jeans.' She shrugged. 

"Do you really think that I, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, own a band tee or a baseball cap?" Cheryl deadpanned. 

"Fine. You're right. How about we go shopping, then? I know you love some retail therapy." Betty smiled. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fiiiine. You had me at 'shopping'. Let's go, Cousin." 

An hour later, the cousins found themselves in the mall at H&M and then Hot Topic. "Cher, this is so you!" Betty exclaimed while looking through a shirt rack at Hot Topic and she held it up to the redhead. It was a red, long sleeve crop top that said 'Misery Business' across the front with a butterfly. 

"Misery Business? I don't get it." 

"It's a song, Cheryl." Betty said, as if it should be obvious. "By the band Paramore. The red suits you, and I feel like the song does, too. We can listen to it on the way back to mine."

Cheryl thought for a moment, looking around at other clothing, which was mostly t-shirts with quirky quotes on them, or with Grumpy Cat and other memes. "Hmm...what about this, annnd…" the redhead grabbed a t-shirt and looked around before spotting another shirt, "this!" She now held a tie-dye shirt that said 'Love is Love' along with a white and gray plaid button up shirt. "I'll take that, too." Cheryl said with a smile as she pointed to the shirt Betty was holding. 

Betty just smiled at her. Yes, she knew her cousin was a lesbian and had known for a few years, as Betty was the first person she had come out to. "I'm proud of you, Cher." 

"Thanks, Betty," she smiled back, "I think these will look great with the red jeans I bought."

The cousins shopped a little longer and stopped by the food court to grab some pretzels before heading back to Betty's where Cheryl would be spending the night before their adventure tomorrow morning. 

\---

"So, girls. What's the plan for tomorrow?" Alice asked while they sat down for dinner. 

"Well mom, Cheryl and I should be leaving around 10am. The show starts at noon, but Jug's friend said we should get there early so we don't get stuck in the back of the line."

"And you're staying at a hotel, right? You guys don't need to be driving back when it's late and after you've been out in the sun all day."

"Actually…" Betty started, getting a confused look from Cheryl. "Another one of Jug's friend has an uncle with an RV, so they were going to bring that for all of to stay in."

Cheryl let out a loud groan as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Cousin Betty. I am most definitely not staying in such close quarters with four Southsiders, let alone Serpents." she spat. 

"They're not all that bad, Cher. Just like all of the Northsider Blossoms aren't that bad." Betty grinned. 

"She's right, hun. I actually used to be a Serpent, back in the day. And I know all the kids that are going, as well as their parents. They're good kids. Unless you do them wrong." Alice smiled. 

"Color me shocked, Alice!" Cheryl smiled with surprise, "Fine, I'll go. But only because Alice trusts them."

\---

The next morning, the four serpents were getting ready to hit the road. The RV was packed up with their overnight bags and the campsite was reserved. Nothing fancy, but a spot to park overnight with electric hookups, next to a showerhouse. 

"So, when's Ponytail supposed to be here?" Toni asked Jughead. 

Jughead rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's nickname, "They should be here any minute."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the cousins arrived at Southside trailer park in a bright red and white Chevy Impala convertible. Betty instructed where to go and then spotted what Cheryl could only describe as 'that junky RV over there'. They pulled to a stop near a smiling Jughead. 

"Hey, Betts." He said as he leaned over the car door to give his girlfriend a kiss, which only caused Cheryl to fake gag. The two got out of her car and as Cheryl walked around, Jughead took in her appearance, "Wow, Blossom. Never thought I'd see the day where you weren't wearing heels and a mini skirt." He chuckled. 

Cheryl's steps came to a halt as she looked down at her slip on red Vans, then lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head and squinted at the beanie wearing boy, "Well, considering we'll be walking around all day, I thought it best to not be wearing my Louis Vuittons. I'd rather they not get scratched up or have them stolen." 

Someone walked out of the RV before stopping by the cousins and Jughead, "Whoa, nice car! What year is she?"

"Toni, this Betty's cousin, Cheryl." Jughead told his friend.

"Oh hey, Cheryl. Nice to meet you. This your car?"

"It is, indeed. And to answer your question, she's a 1961." the redhead said while she pulled her sunglasses back down over her eyes so as to not get caught staring at the pinked haired girl in front of her. "I, uh, like your shirt, by the way." 

"Thanks. Thought it'd be good for the occasion." Toni shrugged while sporting her faded grey Nirvana t-shirt, obviously having been washed quite a few times over the years. She also wore a pair of blue cut off jeans shorts that stopped mid thigh with fishnets and high top converse. 

"So, Hobo, where is everyone else? I'd like to get on the road before my makeup starts sweating off." Cheryl asked. 

"Fangs and Sweet Pea should be ready to go soon. I think they're just making sure we have enough beer for tonight." 

"Fangs and Sweet Pea? What kind of names are those?" Cheryl asked. 

"They all have nicknames, Cher. You don't really believe that Jughead is a real name, do you?" Betty asked her cousin with a laugh. 

"My real name is Forsyth. Fangs is Drew and Sweet Pea is Jordan. Toni over here i-" 

"Don't you dare, Forsyth." Toni said through gritted teeth. 

"Wait, Toni isn't your real name?" Betty asked. 

"Shut it, Ponytail." Toni said back, causing a giggle from Cheryl, which also caused Toni to blush. 

"Her real name is Antoinette." Fangs informed everyone as he walked out of the RV. 

"Godamn it,  _ DREW _ . Now everyone knows my government name. How am I supposed to run from the law, now?" Toni threw her hands up in frustration before landing them on her hips. 

"Alright, ole Lucille here is ready to hit the road!" Sweet Pea finally called out. Jughead and Betty both got into Cheryl's car, the three of them sitting in the front seat, so the couple could sit together. The rest of the Serpents in the RV. Sweet Pea went to start it, but the engine wouldn’t turn over. He tried multiple times with no luck and slammed his fists down on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Pop the hood, I'll take a look." Toni told him as she walked out the door. She opened the hood and looked around before Betty joined her. "Try starting it again!" She yelled to Sweets, who tried with no luck. The two girls were looking around the engine and making sure everything was tight with no loose belts or leaks. 

Cheryl finally broke them out of their car talk, and she broke her eyes away from Toni. "I'll just book a hotel and we can all ride in my car. There's enough room." 

Toni and Betty were wiping the grease off their hands when Betty said, "if that works for everyone. We could get two rooms with two beds each and split the cost." 

"I'll pay, cousin. I'm not about to sleep in a grungy, roach infested motel. There! Two rooms at The Hilton. Five stars!" The redhead said while waving her phone around. 

Fangs came up to them with a grin on his face as he bumped Toni's shoulder, "We should probably get a third room for Tiny in case she meets some hot guy at the concert." 

"What?! No! Besides, I'm more into girls. You know that, dumbass." Toni responded as she punched Fangs in the shoulder. 

"If we're taking Red's car, I call shotgun. I am the tallest, after all." Sweets told the group. 

"And I'm driving. No one touches my car." Cheryl spoke up. "It's true. She doesn't even let me drive it. I guess Jug and I can sit in the backseat." Betty said. 

"Well, Fangs. Looks like you're in the backseat, too." Toni patted the boys shoulders, "there's no way I'm sitting in the back while Bughead is canoodling. And I already called it." she smiled. 

The group loaded their bags into the trunk of Cheryl's car, along with a cooler of beer for after the concert. They all got into their seats and got comfortable, when Toni remembered they had reserved campsites. "Pea, are you able to cancel that campsite? Or was it nonrefundable?" She asked the tall boy sitting next to her. "I'm actually not sure. I'll check on my phone, they have an app and everything." 

"Alright! Let's go!" Fangs yelled, throwing his hands into the air, as he sat behind Cheryl. 

The redhead started the car and they started driving, heading towards the highway to Bonner Springs. "Mind if I play some music?" Toni asked Cheryl, who she was sitting next to. Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows and pointed to her ear, telling Toni that she didn't hear her over the wind. Toni moved her head closer to Cheryl's and spoke louder this time, "Mind if I play some music?!" To which Cheryl just nodded and handed her the aux cord. 

Toni plugged in her phone and chose her Nirvana playlist since Cheryl had complimented her shirt earlier, she figured the redhead liked the band. About a minute into the song, Cheryl leaned over a bit to talk to the Serpent, "I like this song, who sings it?" 

"Nirvana." Toni chuckled. 

"Oh, I've never heard of them." 

"It's the band on my shirt…" 

"Right! Yeah, I really like their song about that boy." Cheryl spoke, which told Toni that the redhead had no idea who Nirvana was. 

"You mean Smells Like Teen Spirit?" 

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"That's the song that's playing right now." Toni laughed, cashing Cheryl to blush and bite down on her bottom lip in embarrassment. 

\---

Two hours later the group arrived at the Bonner Springs amphitheatre parking lot, where the show was being held. They were surprised to see that there were only about twenty cars there when they showed up. Everyone got out, all of the Serpents finally taking off their black leather jackets to leave in the car, as Cheryl put up the top and the windows. 

Cheryl and Betty both carried drawstring bags with them, carrying mostly sunscreen and a few bottles of water to drink while they were in line, as no personal food or drink could be brought in. While they were waiting, the cousins helped each other apply the sunscreen, and then Betty did the same for Jughead. 

"Uhm, do you guys need sunscreen?" Cheryl asked awkwardly while holding out the bottle, as she really wasn't sure, considering they all had darker skin. 

"Nah, Sweets and I are part Mexican, so we're good. We just tan." Fangs informed her. 

"I'll take some. I'm mixed, but sometimes I burn. I just don't need to apply it as often." Toni spoke up, grabbing the bottle from Cheryl's hands and applying some to her arms before she handed the bottle back. 

While they were waiting Toni had decided to tie her shirt up so it was more like a crop top, which caught Cheryl's attention. "Uhm, do you need more sunscreen?" The redhead asked. "Oh, sure." Toni responded and put some on her back and stomach, causing Cheryl to gulp. Toni handed it back a few minutes later and they all started talking while waiting for the line to move. 

"So, since Tiny paid for the tickets and Red paid for the hotel, we can help out with food and gas." Fangs told everyone, who agreed. "Yeah, and if you guys need any drinks or merch while we're inside, let us know." Jughead said. 

They continued casually talking amongst themselves, except for Cheryl, who was mostly standing alone, staring off into space, before someone touched her arm, getting her attention. "Hey, uh, thanks for getting the hotel rooms and driving. The guys may not say anything, but it's definitely appreciated." Toni told her with a smile. 

"It's really not a problem. I'm just glad to be away from home for the day…" Cheryl said and immediately regretted it. "So, what bands are playing that you like?" 

Toni didn't want to discuss something that Cheryl clearly didn't want to, so she pulled out her phone and told the redhead about the bands, "So, Hey Monday is pretty awesome and they have a female lead singer who's super cute! There's also A Skylit Drive, Uno, Black Veil Brides, After Midnight Project, All American Rejects, the list goes on. We're supposed to get a schedule at the gate."

Cheryl nodded, "I've never heard of any of those bands, but hopefully I like them." 

"You want to listen to some? Hey Monday and After Midnight Project are more laid back than the others. Less screaming." Toni said as she pulled her earbuds out of her pocket.

"Oh, sure. We can listen to one of those." Cheryl took an earbud that Toni offered her and started playing a Hey Monday song. "Wow! She's really good." Cheryl said, impressed. The two kept listening to music and talking about the bands as they continued to wait and finally got up to the gate and Cheryl offered to keep Toni’s earbuds in her bag. Toni gave everyone their tickets and they were each given a lanyard, showing their entry, as well as a map and schedule. 

"Alright, well we can break off in groups or stay together. What do you want guys wanna do?" Fangs asked. 

“I definitely want to see Chiodos, Dance Gavin Dance, Less Than Jake and Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Those are my tops bands.” Sweet Pee chimed in.

“And I’d like to see Nevershoutnever, Silverstein, Bag Religion and Flogging Molly.” Jughead told them. 

“Oh! I know who 3OH!3 is, as well as Meg and Dia. Can we see them, Toni?” Cheryl asked the Serpent while glancing at the schedule over her shoulder. 

“Alright, I guess Cheryl and I are together, as well as Fangs and Sweets, what about you, Ponytail?”

“Oh, uhm, I don’t really know any of the bands, so I’ll just stick with Jug. Is that alright, Cheryl?”

“Of course, Cousin. I’ll hang out with Toni.”

“Well, here’s some cash for you guys, then.” Sweet Pea said as he handed Toni some cash for anything they might need as a way to pay them both back. The other three joined in, as well. The two girls decided it would be best to keep the cash in Cheryl’s bag. They all split ways and agreed to meet back by the gate around 6pm, when the show was over. 

“So, who’s playing first?” Cheryl asked. 

Toni checked the schedule, “Looks like Hey Monday is playing in twenty minutes, at the opposite side of the park, of course. And then A Skylit Drive a few stages over, but they start during Hey Mondays set. We don’t need to see A Skylit Drive, if you don’t want to.” Toni said, looking a little defeated, which Cheryl noticed. 

“Toni, I’m literally just here to tag along. I really don’t care what we do. We could sit in the grass all day, for all I care.” Cheryl told the shorter girl. 

“Well, alright. We better start walking, then.” The girls headed towards the other end of the park, passing by multiple stages, vendors and people, as Cheryl decided to grab the baseball cap off her belt loop and put it on. 

As they got to the Hey Monday stage, there was already a crowd gathering, causing the two to stand about fifteen feet from the front. Toni was trying to peek over heads while on her tippy toes, which Cheryl quickly noticed and giggled before she grabbed Toni’s hand, “C’mon, shorty.” 

Cheryl pulled Toni to the front, politely asking people to move. Once they got to the front, Cheryl stood behind Toni so someone shorter could stand next to them. “Looks like I’m good for something.” Cherly spoke, mostly to herself, causing Toni to turn around to look up at her, “I never said you weren’t? Thank you, Cher.” she smiled.

A few minutes later and the band was on the stage, starting off with their song ‘How You Love Me Now’ which Toni sang all the words to, jumping with the crowd. Cheryl had never been to a concert before and was thoroughly enjoying it, as well as all of the people and being somewhere no one knew her. The next song was ‘Homecoming’ and the crowd all sang along and jumped around. 

Toni grabbed her phone and started a video of the crowd and the band for her Instagram story. Cheryl saw her name,  **_ttopaz_ ** and decided to pull out her own phone and follow her. This caused Toni to turn around after she finished the video, “Take a selfie with me?” Cheryl agreed, and Toni was able to capture the crowd behind them, as well. Of course, Toni posted the selfie afterwards, tagging her new follower. 

The band started their next song ‘Candles’ when Toni checked the time, “We should probably go to the next stage after this one.” To which Cheryl nodded to and checked her phone for the text she had just gotten from Betty. 

**Cousin Betty: Hope you’re having fun, Cher! Thanks again for coming. I didn’t want Toni or any of the guys to feel like a 5th wheel.**

**Cheryl: No problem, cousin. I’m actually having a lot of fun :)**

After the song, Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand to pull her out of the crowd. Once they weren’t around as many people, Toni pulled out her map from her pocket to make sure they went to the right stage. The two started walking when Toni spotted a lemonade stand, “Care for a drink?” She asked, nodding towards the stand. “Sure, I’m parched.” Cheryl said. The two ordered a strawberry lemonade for Cheryl and a regular one for Toni.

“Oh, Cheryl. You might want to put on more sunscreen. Your face is pretty red.” Toni pointed out. Toni held the redheads drink as she pulled her bag off her shoulders to grab out the sunscreen and rubbed it on her arms, face, ears, and back of neck. “Did I get it all?” Cheryl asked to make sure she rubbed in all of the sunscreen on her face. 

Toni chuckled, “Actually, you missed a spot.” she said as she handed Cheryl her drink back and rubbed in the extra sunscreen on the redheads cheek with her thumb. Cheryl practically melted into Toni’s gentle touch, something she had never felt before. Cherly then took Toni’s drink so that the shorter girl could put on sunscreen, as well. Once they were done and the sunscreen was back in the bag, they finished their trek to the next stage. 

Once again, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand and dragged her up to the front, closest to the stage and stood behind her. The two took another selfie, this time on Cheryl’s phone, before the music started. A Skylit Drive came up and everyone cheered. “Just so you know, there might be a mosh pit for this set.” Toni slightly turned around to tell the redhead, who gave her a confused look. “Uhm, what exactly is a mosh pit?”

Suddenly everyone started spreading out into a large circle, throwing themselves around jumping into each other. “That is a mosh pit.” Toni pointed, “Just stay out of the way and you should be fine.” Cheryl nodded, but kept a concerned look on her face. During the second song, the crowd got crazier and somehow Toni got pulled into the pit and had gotten pushed to the ground. Cheryl soon realized and pulled her out of the pit, “You okay?” she asked frantically. “I think so, yeah.” Toni said as she stood back in front of Cheryl. 

The redhead was now getting pushed around and getting shoved in the back, but she stayed in her spot to block the shorter girl and put her hands on either side of Toni, each hand on the metal fencing in front of them. Occasionally, Cheryl would get pushed into Toni more, which Cheryl kept apologizing for, but secretly neither girl minded too much. Toni sang along to the songs, like she did with the other band, which Cheryl found to be completely adorable. 

Once A Skylit Drive was done with their set, the girls had about an hour before the next band Toni wanted to see, so they decided to grab some food and found a shaded spot of grass under some trees. The two talked a little about their lives and school. “Well, I guess senior year won’t be so bad now that I know someone other than Betty at Riverdale High.” Toni said. 

Cheryl nearly choked on her food, “I’m sorry, what? You’ll be going to Riverdale High next year?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, Southside High got shut down last week and all the students were divided amongst different schools in the area, and the gangs were all split up. All the Serpents are going to Riverdale High.” Toni smiled at the redhead. 

“I should probably warn everyone, then.” Cherly sighed.

“Warn everyone?”

“Well, the Bulldogs and Vixens. Normally, I would be leading them to start something, but I guess I’ll have to change their minds somehow. Don’t worry, Toni. I won’t let them pick on my new friends.” She smiled. 

“Friends, huh?” Toni asked with a smirk on her face, causing a blush from Cheryl.

“So, what band is next?”

Toni pulled the map out of her pocket again, “Looks like All American Rejects. They’re stage is pretty close by. Then Meg and Dia, the band you said you had heard of. Cheryl nodded and they finished their food. They still had some time before they needed to be at the next stage. Toni got up and threw their trash away and walked back over the redhead. “So, how have you ever smoked pot before?

Cheryl was taken by surprise, “Uhm, no. I haven’t. Why, have you?”

Toni chuckled, “Yeah, I have. I noticed a group smoke over there…” Toni nodded in the direction of some other teens, “thought maybe we could join them? And I might have a joint in my pocket…”

Cheryl’s eyes grew wide, but she tried to calm her nerves, “If you want to, then sure. I’ll try it.” Toni stood up, dropping her hand to help up the redhead, “Just follow my lead. And you don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to. No pressure.” Toni intertwined their hands, making Cheryl’s stomach do flips.

“Hey, guys.” Toni smiled at the group of teens, as she reached into her pocket and held up a bag with four joints, “Mind if my girl and I join you?”

_ My girl?  _ Cheryl thought, her stomach doing more flips. 

“The more, the marrier. My names Veronica, this is Heather and Chuck. Have a seat.” Veronica said as she passed her joint over to Toni, who happily accepted. “So, where are you two from?”

Toni was currently inhaling, so Cheryl answered for them, “I’m Cheryl, this is Toni. My TT and I are actually from a small town two hours west of here.” Cheryl smiled. 

“Oh, cool. We’re actually from Bonner Springs, so this is a yearly thing for us. Have you guys been to Warped before?” Chucked asked.

“No, we haven’t. First timers.” Toni answered. “You want a hit...babe?” Toni asked, looking at the redhead next to her, who blushed. “Sure, why not.” Cheryl took the joint from Toni’s fingers as Toni leaned in to whisper “Just don’t inhale too much” into Cheryl’s ear, which of course, sent shivers down the redheads spine. Cheryl inhaled slowly, held it for a moment and exhaled, just like she saw Toni do and passed the joint to Chuck.

The group finished the joint they were on and smoked one of Toni’s before the girls headed off to the All American Rejects stage. They all followed each other on social media and even took some selfies together, because why not? As they were walking, Cheryl linked their arms together, “So,  _ babe _ , should we get more lemonade?”

Toni laughed, but said, “of course,  _ babe.  _ Might need to grab a snack for the munchies we’ll have soon.”

Cheryl pursed her lips, thinking if she should make a comment about her being a snack, but-

“I know what you’re thinking, Red. And you’re a whole Thanksgiving meal.” Toni smirked. The shorter girl ordered two more lemonades and bought a bunch of jerky sticks to eat throughout the rest of the afternoon. They had three more hours left before they needed to meet back up at the gate, but Toni was always hungry and always needed snacks.

Cheryl linked their arms again, as they walked to the stage. Once again, she pulled Toni to the front, but this time went ahead and put one of her hands on the fencing, while she continued to drink her lemonade. Toni was on her phone looking at the comments on her instagram, “Who’s Kevin Keller?”

The redhead glanced at Toni’s phone and furrowed her eyebrows seeing why Kevin was mentioned. Of course, he had left a comment on one of their selfies. 

**_Gayboynextdoor: Does the Cheryl Blossom finally have a girlfriend?_ **

**_Bettydrew: 👀👀👀_ **

**_SweetestPea: we only left you guys alone for an hour_ **

**_Fangsyboy: well that was fast_ **

**_Forsythead: Tiny and her Bombshell. I like it._ **

“Oh. My. God. Of course they did.” Cheryl said, mentally facepalming herself, as she bit the inside of her lip as Toni looked at her, their faces still close together as Cheryl read the comments. 

“Well, I didn’t realize you were into girls, but I had a feeling. I...don’t mind them thinking that.” Toni shrugged.

Cheryl suddenly started chugging her lemonade, having no idea what to say. Thankfully, the band came out and Cheryl was thoroughly enjoying their music, and it was nice to not have to worry about a mosh pit. The first song they played was ‘Gives You Hell’ and everyone was screaming the lyrics to the break up song. Cheryl could sort of relate, but was comparing them to her parents, instead. 

The next song was ‘I Wanna’ and it really got Cheryl thinking. Could she actually make Toni her girlfriend? They just met today, but she was having the time of her life and felt like they were already best friends. That they had some weird connection. She was broken out of her thoughts by the lyrics as Toni was singing them.

_ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you _

_ You wanna touch me too _

_ Everyday but all I have is time _

_ Our love's the perfect crime _

_ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you _

_ You wanna touch me too _

_ Every way and when they set me free _

_ Just put your hands on me _

Cheryl decided to be bold and her left hand that was previously on the fencing onto Toni’s hip, and rested her right wrist on Toni’s right hip while she tried to hold her lemonade cup. Cheryl was extremely nervous about Toni’s reaction, but that quickly went away when Toni leaned into her. They danced against each other, before Toni turned around and put her hands behind Cheryl’s neck and sang along.

_ Hear me say _

_ Don't throw me away  _

_ And there's no way out _

_ I gotta hold you somehow _

_ All I wanna do is touch you _

The redhead gulped and they looked into eachothers eyes before Cheryl closed the distance between them for a kiss before pulling away with wide eyes, only for Toni to pull her back in, capturing Cheryl’s top lip in between hers. Their lips seemed to move together like they’ve been kissing each other their entire lives.

They pulled apart once the song ended, both with huge smiles on their faces, before Toni turned back around to face the band. Cheryl hugged her from behind and they kept dancing against each other, enjoying each other's presence. The last and final song of the band was ‘Dirty Little Secretly’ which both of the girls enjoyed. Cheryl realized she knew the song and sang along as well. 

Once the band was done, the girls went over to their merch booth, both buying t-shirts. Cheryl admitted to Toni that it was the first band shirt she had ever bought and the Serpent definitely wasn’t surprised. The girls enjoyed the rest of the bands they watched and bought more merch, even getting autographs from the bands Cheryl had heard of before they realized it was 5:45pm and they needed to head towards the gate. 

They were now walking with their hands intertwined, when Cheryl saw a photobooth and dragged Toni over to take some photos together. She put in the $5 bill and they climbed inside, getting to take three photos. The first one was goofy, with their tongues out and in the second, Cheryl turned to Toni and asked, “Would you be my girlfriend?” and the third, Toni was grabbing Cheryl’s face and kissing her before answering, “I’d love to.” They kissed again before getting out and grabbed their two photo strips. Cheryl decided now would be a good time to respond to everyone’s comments on Toni’s post.

**_CherylBombshell: I’m full of surprises 😉😍_ **

After leaving her comment, she posted a picture of the photo strip, captioning it “I fell in love with the girl at the rock show <3” and tagged Toni who immediately saw it, “Fell in love, huh?” This caused Cheryl to blush before, “Oh shut up, TT.” She kissed the shorter girl again and they walked off to meet up with their friends, who weren’t really surprised. 

\---

The gang was now at the hotel and checked in. The guys took all of the luggage up to the rooms. “Alright, girls in one room, boys in the other. I think that’s fair.” Betty told them. 

“Have fun sharing a room with the new girlfriends.” Fangs joked, getting an eye roll from Toni.

“Betty and Cheryl are cousins, you moron. As if Toni and Cheryl would do anything with her in the room.” Jughead said while lightly punching his shoulder.

The boys finished carrying everything up, and the luggage was dispersed throughout the rooms, which had a joining door in between them. They left it open while they all got ready and decided to go down to the pool for a swim. 

Once they were all downstairs at the pool, Fangs ordered six large pizzas, knowing both Jughead and Toni could each eat a large one by themselves. Jughead and Betty were already in the water, in a corner, talking amongst themselves, with lots of PDA. Cheryl wasn’t sure about getting in, but decided to once Toni had pushed her in, jumping in at the same time.

Cheryl pouted and gave Toni the silent treatment, which lasted all of two minutes thanks to Toni wrapping her legs around the taller girl's waist and her arms around her neck, placing kisses all over her face. “So, what happens when we go back to Riverdale?” Toni asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’ll be in different parts of town and may not see each other every day. I’m also working a lot this summer.”

“TT, that is totally fine. My parents leave on business a few times a month, usually for 3-4 days each time. And you’ll be attending Riverdale High soon, where we’ll see each other every day. I’m not worried. Plus, we can facetime as much as your heart desires.”

“That sounds perfect, babe.” Toni smiled and kissed Cheryl. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, just talking about school and what classes they enjoy, as Cheryl told her about the teachers at Riverdale High. 

The pizzas arrived and everyone got out of the pool, pulling chairs up to a table to eat. Toni ended up in Cheryl’s lap, and Betty was on Jugheads. Sweet Pea and Fangs decided to sit in their own chairs, afraid they would break one if they sat in one together. Toni and Jughead each ate a pizza by themselves, shocking Cheryl. While everyone else ate about half a pizza each, leaving a few leftovers for breakfast and the drive home.

Toni and Cheryl got back in the water, while Jughead and Betty announced they were going back up to the rooms. Everyone else looked at each other and fake gagged, knowing exactly what they were doing. “God, they better not be doing anything in our room.” Cheryl said, disgusted. “Our ours!” Fangs said. 

The four remaining teens decided to play chicken, with Toni on Sweet Peas shoulders and Cheryl on Fangs’. Toni won, best two out of three. It had been an hour since Bughead left, so they decided they would venture upstairs and drink some beers and watch TV before bed. 

Cheryl pressed her ear to their room door and didn’t hear anything, so she put in the key card and very carefully opened the door. Thankfully Bughead wasn’t in this room, but they immediately heard noises coming from the other side of their shared wall.

Fangs’ eyes wided and he scrambled to find the TV remote to turn it on and turn up the volume. Thankfully, the cooler was in this room and it appeared that Jughead threw their bags over there, too. “Looks like we’re having a sleepover.” Sweet Pea told them. 

The group changed and talked for a while as they drank their beers. Cheryl got to know the boys better and they told her plenty of stories about little Toni Topaz and how they all met. Cheryl learned that Toni’s uncle was a mean drunk and hated her for her sexuality, so she usually crashed on someone’s couch. In return, the redhead told her girlfriend that she would be staying with her whenever her parents were out of town. 

The boys were watching wrestling while the two girls were cuddled up on their bed, reminiscing about the day they just had and realizing that it had been less than twenty-four hours that they’d known each other, “I guess when you know, you know.” Cheryl told her girlfriend, who was laying in her arms.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Toni smiled up at her, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“I was going to say to get a room, but the other one is already taken.” Fangs laughed, making everyone fake gag again. 

Soon enough, the noise in the other room stopped and the other four were finally able to turn off the TV and go to bed. Toni asked if it was okay to play some music on her phone, which everyone said was fine. The Serpent was currently being spooned by her girlfriend, who she feels like she’s known for most of her life and not just short of twenty-four hours. 

Toni definitely didn’t think her night would be ending like this. Cuddled in bed, being held by her girlfriend, getting a kiss on the shoulder. She decided this was going to be the best summer ever and senior year was going to be even better. 

Cheryl also didn’t think her night would be ending like this. She figured she would be sharing a bed with her cousin, while everyone else was up late drinking. She never in a million years thought she would finally have a girlfriend, let alone meeting her and falling in love all in one day. Was she a little crazy for doing so? Probably. But she was happy and it felt good to be wanted. It felt good to have this weird, crazy connection with someone she just met. 

No, neither girl thought their day was going to go the way it did, but here they were. Girlfriends. They would always remember this as the day they fell in love with the girl at the rock show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, comments and booksmarks are appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Titter @geritis1


	3. She Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a role reversal AU. Toni comes from a family with money, but not ‘rich’ and Cheryl lives with her mother and they no longer have money because Penelope is Penelope. Cheryl is pretty shy and Toni is more outspoken. The two are roommates in college and Cheryl admits that she’s afraid of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @emloveschoni on Twitter suggested a thunderstorm fic where Toni comforts Cheryl, so here you go :)  
> This is also in Cheryl's POV.

Cheryl had arrived at her dorm building, Othmer Hall for her very first year of college. She was excited to say the least, but had mixed feelings on not having a roommate. On the plus side, she wouldn't have to deal with anyones mess or snoring, and she wouldn't have to argue with anyone about the shared space. She would, however, be lonely. 

The redhead walked up to the check-in desk with a large suitcase, a large duffel bag strapped to it and a backpack that hung on her shoulder. Her hometown of Riverdale was only a two hour drive away, but she really didn't want to go home for more clothes if she didn't need to. Anything to avoid her nightmare of a mother. So she had most of her clothes and essentials with her, save for her winter clothing. 

"Hi! Welcome to New York University! What's your name?" the all too cheery RA asked. 

Cheryl held in an eye roll before responding, "Cheryl Blossom" and handed the woman her driver's license and the paperwork that showed which building she was in. "Perfect! Your room is on the third floor, dorm room 315. Your roommate has already checked in." 

"I-I'm sorry. Roommate? I was told I wasn't going to have one?"  _ What the hell? Am I supposed to be happy? Angry?  _ The RA quickly broke her out of her thoughts. "Oh! Sorry about that," the woman smiled, "She was a bit late to applying, so we weren't able to send you any of her information on time for you to have it today." 

_ This could have been an email. _ "Right. Well, thanks." Cheryl said as she grabbed her key from the woman and started walking off. "Come back if there's anything you need!" This time Cheryl definitely rolled her eyes as she walked towards the elevator, pushing the button for the third floor. 

The elevator dinged, signaling it's stop. As soon as the large doors opened, Cheryl rolled her bags out, walking down the hall, full of nerves to meet her roommate.  _ Hopefully she's nice.  _ As she walked, she tried to move past other people who were moving in and looking for '315' on the wall. She heard rock music coming from an open door and sure enough, it was her room. She peeked inside and knocked on the door before a girl popped out from behind the closet door and turned down the music. 

The woman smiled, putting down the shirt she was hanging up and walked over to Cheryl with her hand out, "Hi! You must be my roommate. I'm Toni. Toni Topaz." Cheryl's jaw almost dropped to the floor as she took in the shorter girl's appearance, still shaking hands.  _ Holy shit. She's hot.  _

"Hello?" Toni spoked a little louder, getting Cheryl's attention, finally letting go of each other's hands. "Oh, hi. I'm Cheryl Blossom. It's nice to meet you. I didn't know I would have a roommate until I got here, so I'm a bit shocked." 

Toni sighed, "Yeah, that's my bad. I applied like two weeks ago." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I was going to attend UCLA, but NYU has a better photojournalism program and offered me a scholarship." She shrugged. "Plus, I thought it'd be fun to be more independent and away from my family. I love them, but they're a handful."

Toni walked back over to her closet as Cheryl brought in her bags. "I take it you're from California, then?" 

"Yup, born and raised. I'm from a suburb area of Los Angeles. Westdale." Cheryl gave a small chuckle at the name of the town. "What's so funny?" Toni asked. 

"My hometown is Riverdale."  _ God, I sound so stupid. _ "The...names are similar," she spoke shyly, as she lifted her suitcase onto the bed to start unpacking. 

Toni laughed, "That's actually really funny. Small world, right?" 

If Cheryl said Toni's laugh wasn't the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, she would most definitely be lying. "Yeah, I guess so." Cheryl continued unpacking while trying her hardest to not stare at Toni. 

"So, what kind of music do you like? I can change it, if you want. Not everyone is into rock or screamo." Toni asked. 

"Oh, uhm, it's fine. I usually listen to instrumental and classical, but whatever you want to listen to is fine." She smiled. 

"Ok, cool. What's your major?" Toni asked as she sat on her bed after putting her clothes away. 

"Theater, actually." 

"Wow. That's really neat! Do you like acting then?" 

"I'm more of a dancer, but yes, I do enjoy acting and the dramatics." 

Toni got up from her bed and grabbed a bag that contained her sheets, pillowcases and comforter to make her bed. "Is purple your favorite color?" Cheryl asked, watching the girl grabbing a purple comforter. 

"It is, yeah. My hair actually used to be purple, but as you can tell, it's faded to pink, which I think I like more. I'm guessing yours is red from all the red luggage and the red clothing I've seen you pull out?" She teased. 

Cheryl smirked, "yeah, it's kind of my family's signature color, but I do love it." 

"Well...it does look good on you. It suits you, I think." 

Cheryl's eyes widened at the comment.  _ Is she flirting with me? No, she can't be. Could she? Shit, I haven't responded.  _ "Thanks." Was all the redhead said, internally facepalming herself. 

Toni started moving her furniture around, with her bed towards the middle of the room, with her desk against the wall and her dresser in the closet. "I can help you move your stuff, if you want? Once you get done unpacking your million bags." she spoke with a chuckle, getting an eye roll from the redhead, who eventually agreed. Toni decided to hang up some photos on her side of the room, getting Cheryl's attention. 

The taller girl walked over to Toni's side, mesmerized, "did you take all of these? They're gorgeous." Causing a large smile from Toni, "most of them, yeah." She pointed to a collection of photos on the other side, "but not these ones, except for the selfies, probably." 

"Is that your family?" Cheryl asked, pointing to a photo of four people.

"Yup. My mom, dad and younger brother. Do you have siblings?" 

"Uhm, no. Well, I did. My twin brother, he passed away when we were thirteen." She spoke slowly as Toni put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I...can't imagine losing my brother, even if he is a pain in my ass." Thankfully, this got a small chuckle from the redhead. 

"How old is he?" Cheryl asked. 

"He's eight, but will be nine in October. We're ten years apart." Toni said as she removed her hand from the redhead's shoulder.

"Wow, that's quite the age gap." 

"Yeah, well, I don't think either of us were planned." She laughed, "but it's cool. We get along and love each other which is really all my parents care about. Plus they basically had a live-in babysitter." Cheryl chuckled at this and walked back over to her side of the room to finish unpacking. 

After a few minutes, the music slightly changed. “What kind of music is this? It’s a bit rock-y but there’s something different.”

“Oh, it’s an instrumental rock playlist. I’ve never heard it before, but it seems cool.” Toni told the redhead, who smiled at her. “Do you care if I hang some posters or anything large on my side?”

“Not at all, Toni. It is your side, afterall.” Chery said as she was now making her bed. Toni stood up, walking to her closet and draped a bisexual pride flag over the door, using command hooks. She also hung up a Xena Warrior Princess poster, as well as a Captain Marvel poster. 

“You’re bisexual?” Cheryl asked the shorter girl, who responded with a smile, “Yeah, and I’m proud of it. Hope that isn’t a problem.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’ve just...never met someone who’s so open, I guess. Riverdale is a small town, so most people are closeted.” Cheryl sat on her bed, speaking shyly as she picked at her nails, hoping Toni wouldn’t notice. The redhead was in fact a lesbian, and only out to a handful of people. Her mother would probably kill her if she found out. 

“That’s a huge reason why I’m glad I’m from Cali, to be honest. Everyone is out there. It’s freeing, in a way. I came out when I was fourteen. A lot of people said I was too young, but when you know, you know.”

“Well, that’s really awesome, Toni. I’m proud of you for knowing who you are. I know it’s not always eas-” Cheryl was interrupted by a knock on their open door, “Hey, ladies! I’m Kara, your RA. We’ll all be going to the dining hall in an hour, to eat together as a floor and get to know each other. We’ll meet down the hall in the lobby. See ya!”

“Thank God! I’m starving!” Toni said as she threw herself down onto her bed, getting a laugh from Cheryl. A few minutes later the two girls were rearranging Cheryl’s side to mirror Toni’s, both of their night stands separating their beds.

\---

An hour and a half later, Cheryl found herself sitting in the dining hall at a table with all the girls on her floor, and her RA. Cheryl was the nervous, shy type and honestly hated meeting new people. She looked up to find Toni sitting across from her, giving her a small smile as they waited for the rest of the girls to sit down.

“Alright, I think I’ve introduced myself to all of you, but my name is Kara, and I’ll be your RA for the year. If you have any issues with your roommate or maintenance issues with anything in your room or the bathroom, please let me know. You can come find me, leave me an email, message me on social media, or text me. Now, I’m going to pass around a sheet of paper that I’ll need you all to write down your first and last name on, as a well as your phone number for a group chat. I’ll also make everyone copies, so you know who is who.” Kara passed around the clipboard with a piece of paper and pen for everyone. Once it got back to her, she started talking again.

“Now that we’ve done that, I’d like everyone to introduce themselves and say where you’re from, as well as your major. If you prefer a nickname, like Jess instead of Jessica, please let us know.”

A girl named Lynsey started, followed by Amber, Toni, Ethal, Ashley, Bethany, Midge, and finally Cheryl, who didn’t realize anyone had actually been talking until Toni lightly kicked her under the table. “Oh, uhm, I’m Cheryl from Riverdale, New York, majoring in theater.”

“Well, nice to meet everyone. Once we’re done eating, we’ll go back to the lobby and play a game to help get everyone to know each other better. We can even have a movie night with some popcorn. I know first hand that moving into the dorms can be a bit overwhelming.” Kara told the group.

While the group continued eating, Cheryl kept feeling eyes on her. At some point, she decided to look up, to find a smiling Toni looking back at her. Cheryl immediately looked back down, hiding her blush by eating her food, hearing a chuckle from Toni. 

“So, Toni. You’re from LA? That’s so cool! You definitely give off that vibe.” Amber told the pink haired girl, causing Cheryl to look back up. “I give off an LA vibe?” Toni asked her. 

“Well, it’s more like a boho vibe.” Amber said as she lightly touched Toni’s forearm, obviously flirting. “Uhm, I don’t feel like I give off a ‘bohemian hippie’ vibe, but thanks. That’s more my moms style.” Toni moved her hand down to her lap, giving Cheryl a ‘help me’ look.

“Toni, we should go shopping tomorrow. Get a few things for our room, don’t you think?” Cheryl asked as Toni gave her a small smile, “Yeah, Cher. That sounds great. I assume you have a car here, then?” 

_ Cher? Oh, God. My face hurts, how the fuck am I supposed to not blush? _

“Oh, Toni. I have a car. I can take you to get whatever you ne-” Amber was soon interrupted by Cheryl, “Yes, TT. I do have a car. She’s a 1961 Impala, you’ll love her.”

“TT?” Amber asked. “Yes. That’s her initials.” Cheryl informed the blond girl with a smile.

Noticing some tension from the other end of the table, Kara cleared her throat, “Alright, I’m going to head back to my room and in about thirty minutes we’ll meet up in the lobby. Feel free to bring some blankets and pillows, and change into pajamas, or something comfortable. 

“You wanna head out, Cher?” Toni asked the redhead. “Absolutely, TT _.”  _ The two got up, putting their trays away and walked out together, heading back to their room.

\---

“Well, I think it’s safe to say Amber has a thing for you.” Cheryl told Toni as they both sat on their own beds, facing each other. “Yeah, she made it pretty obvious,” Toni groaned and laid down on her back, “but she’s not my type, so that sucks for her.”

It was quiet for a moment before, “What is your type?” Cheryl asked, looking down at her lap. She was genuinely curious and was trying to get to know her roommate. Toni turned her head to look at Cheryl as she sat up on her elbow, “I don’t really know...but it’s not Amber. I guess I’m more about personality. Though, for girls, it’s definitely legs and butts. On top of their personality, of course. What about you? What kind of guys are you into?”

Cheryl’s eyes went back down to her lap. She knew this would come up eventually, and it’s not that she was necessarily ashamed of being a lesbian, she was just always told that it was sinful and she didn’t really want people knowing. At least not people from her hometown, but she could be herself here, right? A fresh start.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s not right for me to assume your sexual-” Toni was intterupted by her roommate, “Toni, I’m a lesbian.”

Toni’s face showed nothing but surprise, before she spoke, “That’s totally cool, Cher. We’re like the perfect roommates. We can be each other's wingwoman or be those friends who pretend to be their girlfriends when we get hit on.” Toni said excitedly. 

“Y-you mean you don’t care?”

“Cheryl, why would I care? I’m bi. I have nothing against you or your sexuality. If anything, it brings us closer as friends and roommates.” Toni said as she glanced at the time on her phone, “we should probably get ready. I was thinking about changing into some sweatpants, what about you?”

“Thanks, Toni. That really means a lot. Yeah, something more comfortable sounds nice.” Both girls went to their closets, where the doors blocked the view of the other girl, which Cheryl was mostly thankful for. She’s not sure how she would react if she saw Toni half naked. Toni reappeared in sweatpant joggers and a sweatshirt crop top, finding Cheryl in a similar outfit, but with a red hoodie. 

“You can hang up more personal stuff if you want to, Cheryl.” Toni said she pointed to a corner of Cheryl’s wall that held a few photos. Cheryl took in a breath, “I actually don't have anymore. At least not ones that are important to me.”

Toni gave her a confused look, only seeing a few pictures of a young Cheryl and a boy, presumably her twin brother, and a few of just the boy. “What about your parents?”

The redhead sat back down before answering, as Toni sat down next to her. “Jason was my family, Toni. Really the only person who cared about me. Jason and my father died in a boating accident…” she took another deep breath, “I was with them, but I survived, somehow. There was a storm, and my father told me to go below deck while they pulled down the sails, but I didn’t listen because I knew I could help them.”

Toni placed an arm around Cheryl, pulling the redhead into her side, “Everything happened so fast. We were all knocked into the water, with our life jackets on. I remember swimming over to Jason, but I think he had already gotten too much water in his lungs. He wasn’t breathing, but I tried to sort of give him CPR, but I couldn’t do chest compressions. It felt like hours. Finally, I gave up,” Cheryl was now crying on Toni’s shoulder, “I gave up on JJ. Once the storm died down a few hours later, I found my dad fl-floating quite a few feet away. It took time, but I managed to swim over with JJ and I stayed with them until we were found by the coast guard.”

“Cheryl, I’m sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through. I’m here if you want to talk about it, okay?” Toni hugged the taller girl before, “I have an idea before we go to the lobby.” She walked over to her closet and grabbed a polaroid camera, “How about we take some pictures for your wall?”

Cheryl smiled and happily agreed. The two roommates took quite a few goofy and serious pictures, laughing after each one. They hung them up with some tape, over their bedside tables and headed to the lobby, each with a blanket. 

\---

When they arrived at the lobby, Kara was already there, as was everyone else except for Amber and Lynsey. “Hello, ladies. Please have a seat, get comfortable. Once the other two get here, we’ll start with some introduction games and then watch a movie or two.” their RA told them.

There were two seats left on one of the couches, which the roommates took. Cheryl decided to take the middle seat, so Amber couldn’t sit next to Toni and covered herself up with her blanket. Once the other two got there, they sat on the floor and Kara started the first game. 

“I’m going to pass around paper and pens, everyone take one and write down a fear and something about yourself. It could be a secret, a hobby you enjoy, anything of that nature. When everyone is done, you’ll fold up the papers, pass them all over to me and I’ll mix them around in a bucket and read them out loud. This isn’t to expose anyone, it will all be anonymous. It’s just so we all know that we have someone we can confide in and trust someone, if needed.” 

Kara passed around sheets of paper and pens. A few minutes passed before everyone was passing everything back to her. Cheryl adjusted in her seat and accidentally bumped Toni on the small couch, “Sorry,” she whispered to the pink haired girl. “It’s totally fine, Cher.” Toni added as she lifted her arm to rest on the back of the couch, behind Cheryl’s shoulders, as if to give her more room. 

“Before I read everyone’s I’ll go first. A fear...I’m scared of the dark. Something about myself...last year I played over 500 hours of the Sims,” Kara told everyone, gaining some laughs in return. 

“Alright, first one. Fear...I’m afraid I won’t be able to get through college. I have six siblings. Well, I’m sure everyone in this room can relate to that fear. And if you continue to feel that way, you can always come to me. There are also tutors, and you can talk to your advisors, as well as counselling options, which help immensely.”

“Next one. Fear...not being able to make friends/being alone. I’m bisexual. I would like to add that this is a safe space and you can definitely come to me if anyone on the floor gives you crap for your sexuality. We’re all adults here. The campus also has a wonderful GSA that a few of my friends are in. As for friends, you have at least seven other people here who can be your friends.”

“Fear...afraid of heights. I’m ambidextrous. Well, if you’re afraid of heights, don’t sit at the top of the football stadium. Otherwise, I don’t think there’s really anything around campus that you can climb on. I’m kind of jealous. Being ambidextrous could definitely come in handy.”

“Fear...afraid of spiders. I can touch my elbow with my tongue. Don’t come to the dorms a week before semester when the building is being cleaned. As for the elbow thing, that’s not a skill I wish to have.”

“Fear...thunderstorms. I’m a lesbian. Thunderstorms are definitely relatable. They don’t bother me, but they do my younger sister. And like I said earlier, this is a safe space. I’m proud of the two people that have stated their sexualities, as that’s a very hard thing to do.”

While Kara was talking, Toni moved her hand back under her blanket and lightly touched Cheryl’s leg with it, getting a look from the redhead. Toni nodded towards her lap and Cheryl slowly moved her hand, finding Toni’s who grabbed onto Cheryl’s. “Uhm, Kara? What did you do for your sister during thunderstorms to help her?”

“Excellent question Toni. Amelia is five years younger than me and when we were younger, she would come into my room and wake me up. We would cuddle and she would go back to sleep. As we got older, she would usually come to my bedroom and crawl into bed with me, sometimes not even waking me. But having someone next to her seemed to be a comfort.” 

Toni’s question gained a squeeze of her hand from the redhead.  _ How is she so sweet? I literally just told her about the storm and she’s been so comforting and understanding. _

Kara went through the rest of the fears and something about the person, before putting on a movie. The group had decided on The Croods. Something cute and not too emotional. The two girls continued holding hands, finding comfort in each other, feeling an instant connection. A few minutes into the movie, Cheryl laid her head on Toni’s shoulder, gaining a glare from Amber, which both of them noticed and didn’t care about. 

\---

Three hours later, everyone left the lobby to go to bed, or to spend the rest of their night however they wanted to. Cheryl was sitting in bed reading a book, while Toni was facetiming her parents and brother on her phone. Cheryl wouldn’t admit that she’s definitely a little envious. The redhead was lost in her thoughts, not realizing that Toni was sitting on the end of her bed, “Cher?”

“Hmm?” Cheryl looked up from her book.

“Uhm, my parents want to meet you.” Toni pointed to her phone. Cheryl nodded and Toni moved to sit next to her, unplugging her headphones. “Mom, dad, Drew, this is my roommate Cheryl. She’s pretty awesome.” Everyone waved at the redhead, gaining a large smile from her. “Hi, everyone. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hopefully Antionette hasn’t told you anything embarrassing about us.” Toni’s mom said, gaining an eye roll from Toni and curious looking from Cheryl, “Mom, can we not use the birth name?”

“You know your mother does that just to annoy you.” her father said. “When are you coming home?” Drew asked his older sister. “Well, probably not until Christmas break, bud. I’m a long ways away and plane tickets are expensive. And I’d rather hang out with you for longer than a weekend.” Her brother gave a pout which Cheryl found adorable. 

“Cheryl, do you have plans for Christmas?” Toni’s mom asked. “Oh, uhm. Probably not. My mom and I don’t really celebrate anymore.” Toni gave her roommate a sad look, and Toni’s parents realized that some sort of tragedy had happened and not to ask questions. Toni’s mom continued, “Well, if you don’t have plans, you're more than welcome to come to LA with Toni. We’ll happily pay for your ticket, of course.”

Cheryl was shocked at the friendliness of this entire family, and how generous they were. She didn’t necessarily come from money. Her father worked hard for his family, but after his death, her mother took a turn and spiraled. They received his life insurance, but it didn’t last long before her mother had to sell their house and moved them into a cheap two bedroom apartment, where her mother had her own personal brothel. Cheryl’s mother was also upset that her husband left a great sum of money for Cheryl in a savings account that she couldn’t touch until she was eighteen, which just happened a week ago and was how she could afford college in the first place, along with a few scholarships. 

“That’s extremely generous of you, Mr. and Mrs. Topaz. I’ll definitely keep it in mind.” The family talked to Cheryl a bit longer, asking about her major and hobbies before saying their goodbyes. Toni went back to her bed, doing something on her phone and Cheryl continued reading her book with the lamp, until her eyes became too tired. She looked over to Toni who was turned the other way, presumably asleep, which made the redhead feel bad for leaving the lamp on. 

She decided it was time for her to get some sleep, so she put her book away and turned off her light, finding a comfortable sleeping position. A few minutes later and she heard a whisper? “Cheryl?” The redhead turned over, now facing Toni, “Is something wrong?”

“I just wanted to thank you for today. I kind of feel like an outsider, being in a new state, but you’ve been really welcoming and I appreciate that.”

Cheryl smiled, but doubted Toni could see her in the dark, “You’re welcome. I could say the same to you. Goodnight, Toni.”

“Goodnight.”

\---

It was now Friday morning and Cheryl was more than ready for the weekend after her first week or college. She hasn’t heard anything out of her mother, but texted her on Monday and Tuesday about her classes about how she was enjoying everything so far.  _ Typical Penelope Blossom. _

Cheryl had gotten closer with her roommate over the last week, feeling like they’ve known each other their entire lives. Like they were old friends. If they weren’t working on homework, they were sitting on one of their beds watching a movie or show on Toni’s laptop.

The two roommates had breakfast together and started their trek to class. Their buildings were in the same direction, so they walked together, arms linked together until their departure. Cheryl was lost in her thoughts when Toni started talking, “So I saw on the weather radar that there’s supposed to be some storms today. They’re not supposed to start until later on, but if the storms come in earlier, feel free to text me, or whatever. I can even come find you.”

Cheryl smiled at the shorter girl, completely in awe, “Thank you, Toni. I’m sure I’ll be fine, but I’ll remember that. See you after our classes.” She kissed Toni’s cheek and walked away. 

The storms didn’t come in until later that night, around 10pm, after the girls had finished watching a movie and Cheryl decided she was exhausted from the week, and had gone to bed. Cheryl wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for before the thunder woke her up. She was having a terrible nightmare about the boating accident when a loud crack of thunder rang through the sky. She was breathing hard, in tears when she felt arms wrap around her, “Cheryl, it’s alright. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Alright?”

Cheryl just nodded as Toni spoke to her, trying to concentrate on her breathing. With strong arms still wrapped around her, she felt a pair of lips place a soft kiss to her temple and a hand playing with her hair, which seemed to be calming her down. She felt another kiss being placed on her cheek and then her shoulder, with reassuring words. “I got you, Cher. You’re safe.”

After a few minutes of catching her breath, the redhead finally spoke, “Thank you, TT.” A kiss was placed to her temple as a hand moved her hair to one shoulder. “It’s not a problem, Cher. Why don’t we try to go back to sleep, yeah?”

Cheryl didn’t want Toni to leave her and started to breathe heavily again before, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here.” Toni laid down on her back, arms open, “C’mon.” Cheryl didn’t think twice before laying on Toni’s chest, curling into her side, getting wrapped in her arms. “I got you, okay? Just let me know what you need and I’m there.”

They laid there for a few minutes before Cheryl spoke up, “Can I confess something, TT?”

“Of course.” Toni responded before kissing the top of Cheryl’s head, causing the redhead to nuzzle into her chest.

“You...feel like safety.”

“And you feel like home, Cher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @geritisfanfic


	4. She Keeps Me Warm Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of the 'thunderstorm fic' where Cheryl and Toni confess their feelings for each other, as requested by BeckyHawkshaw on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this part. Like the first, it's also in Cheryl's POV.

**The next morning:**

Cheryl woke up, slowly opening her eyes. She seemed to have slept through the night after Toni helped her relax, as there was now sunlight shining into their room. She moved to find her phone and check the time, but soon realized she couldn’t move very far due to the arm draped over her waist, holding onto her protectively with another underneath her neck, crossing over her chest.

Deciding she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, she tried to turn around to face Toni, which was successful. Cheryl had seen the shorter girl sleeping multiple times in the week that they’ve been roommates, but this was different. They’ve even shared the same bed, having fallen asleep watching a movie. 

Toni looked so peaceful and content, Cheryl wondered if she herself ever looked like that when she slept. The redhead took in all of the other girls' features that she has admired so many times, from afar and up close. Cheryl Blossom was indeed falling for Toni Topaz and Cheryl wondered if the feelings were mutual. She would like to think that they are, what with just the way Toni acts around her when someone hits on her. 

\---

_ The redhead thought back to Wednesday afternoon when they met up after class to walk to the dining hall together for lunch. Toni was already waiting at their meet up spot when Cheryl had arrived, but a guy was sitting with her, giving the tanned girl heart eyes. Cheryl felt queasy until she got closer and Toni looked up at her with a bright smile, immediately standing up and cutting off the guy mid sentence. _

_ “Sorry, whatever your name is, but I have a lunch date. See ya!” Toni told the guy as she stood up and linked arms with Cheryl. The two walked for a moment before Cheryl shyly spoke up, “Sorry if I interrupted that. I could have gone by myself.”  _

_ Toni turned to look at her as they walked, “No need, Cher. I’d rather spend time with you, anyway.” Once they arrived at the dining hall, Toni held the door open for Cheryl, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but Cheryl always found it to be adorable. She found everything about Toni to be adorable and she was literally the most generous person the redhead had ever met.  _

_ Once the two girls were inside and grabbed something to eat, they found a booth to sit at. Cheryl sat down first, followed by Toni who sat next to her, instead of in the chair across from her, like normal. She wasn’t complaining and never asked about the seating decision. Shortly after they started eating, their conversation was interrupted by Amber and a guy they didn’t know who sat down in the chairs across from them. _

_ “Toni, Cheryl, this is my friend Greg. We actually went to high school together and had no idea we were both attending NYU. How funny is that?! Anyway, Toni, I was wondering if you were free this weekend to go see a movie with us, maybe go out for dinner?” Amber asked, batting her eyelashes.  _

_ Cheryl did everything in her power to not roll her eyes at the blonde girl, but right when she was about to, she heard Toni speak, “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.” as she draped an arm around Cheryl’s shoulders. It seemed that Greg was holding in a laugh at his friend's attempts and Amber had a look of anger on her face, but they didn’t leave.  _

_ The group of four sat there as they continued eating their food, Toni’s arm still draped around Cheryl’s shoulders. After a while, Toni noticed goosebumps on the redheads arms, “Are you cold, Cher?” she asked. “Just a little, TT. It’s fine.” Cheryl quietly answered. Before Cheryl could think about anything, Toni was pulling off the flannel that was around her waist and handing it to Cheryl, who generously put it on, getting a glare from Amber.  _

_ Eventually, Amber and Greg had left without a word from the blonde, but Greg seemed quite nice.  _

\---

Cheryl felt a slight jolt from Toni’s body, as if she was waking up, but her eyes stayed closed. “Good morning, Cher.” Toni told the redhead in her raspy morning voice that she loved so much. “Hmm. Good, indeed.” Cheryl spoke, causing Toni’s eyes to slowly open and a smile spread across her face. 

“How long have you been awake?” Toni asked, as she glanced around the room, noticing the rays of sun shining in, but didn’t move otherwise. “Probably ten to twenty minutes. I’m not really sure. I wasn’t able to check the time when I woke up because of someone's death grip.” she chuckled, causing the girl next to her to do the same. 

“Well, I’m definitely not sorry. Should we get up and get breakfast, though?” Toni asked with a smirk? Cheryl cuddled closer, her head now resting just under Toni’s chest, “Do we have to?”

“I guess I can hold my bladder for a few more minutes. But if I pee in your bed, it’s your fault.” Toni said as Cheryl groaned in response and looked back up to the tanned girl, “I’d rather you not.” Toni got up and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste on her way out to the communal bathroom, but not before placing a light kiss to Cheryl’s forehead.

Cheryl laid in bed for a moment, taking everything in. Was she really falling for Toni? Of course she was. Could she ever tell Toni? Probably not. Does Toni feel the same way? Probably not, but Cheryl sure hopes that she does. She decided to get up and go brush her teeth, as well. She walked into the bathroom, meeting Toni’s eyes and smile in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth.

The redhead decided to use the restroom first, and as soon as she closed the stall door, she heard the main door open and the voice of Amber. “Toni, good morning! Have you thought more about the movie and dinner?” Toni rinsed out her mouth and toothbrush before answering, “Amber, I don’t know how to make it more obvious, but I’m not interested in you as a friend or anything more.”

Cheryl walked out of the stall and washed her hands as the two continued talking. Amber scoffed, “Then what will it take?” Cheryl was now standing somewhere behind Amber, but out of her vision. Toni glanced at Cheryl before answering, “Nothing, Amber. It’s. Never. Going. To. Happen. I don’t like you.” 

Amber crossed her arms over her chest, “You barely know me, Toni. Just let me show you that I’m the girl for you. Have dinner with me.”

The pink haired girl looked to Cheryl again, “No, you’re not the girl for me. But I know who is. I’ll see you later, Amber.” And with that, Toni grabbed her stuff and went back to her dorm room. Amber was shocked, to say the least, and even more shocked to find Cheryl behind her when she went to leave, “What do you want? Are you here to ruin Toni and keep her away from me? Is that what this is?”

Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence and pride, Cheryl walked closer to Amber, arms crossed, “Ruin her? Bitch, I love her. As for keeping her away from you, you’re doing a fine job on your own.”

“Is that right? I’m positive I can fulfil Toni in ways you can’t even begin to imagine.” Amber said, stepping even closer to Cheryl. “I find that  _ very _ hard to believe. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to brush my teeth. You might want to do the same, with the dumpster fire coming from your mouth.” Cheryl smiled as the blonde girl walked out of the bathroom. The redhead felt like she could finally breathe and started brushing her teeth before reality hit her. 

_ Fuck. I just confessed my love for Toni. Oh no. No, no, no.  _

She did her best to stop herself from freaking out before opening her dorm room door, finding Toni sitting cross legged on her red comforter, “Toni, is everything okay?” she asked, voice full of concern for her roommate, as she sat down in front of Toni. 

Toni took in a breath before she spoke, looking directly at Cheryl, “Cher, I...I was waiting outside the bathroom door for you and I heard what you said to Amber.” Cheryl looked down, a blush spread across her face, “Oh. TT, I’m sorry. I did-” She was cut off by Toni getting off the bed and Cheryl thought for sure she had ruined everything and Toni was leaving. 

The redhead started silently crying until she heard the click of a lock and looked up to find Toni looking back at her. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “Toni, I thought you were leaving?” The tanned girl moved to stand in between Cheryl’s legs and put her hands around the redheads neck, looking down at her, “I could never leave you, Cher. And, for the record...I love you, too.”

“You do?” Cheryl asked quietly with a hint of surprise, gaining a nod from Toni until she moved down to place a soft, but loving kiss onto the redheads lips. “Of course I do. I have since the moment I saw you walk into this room, and I loved you even more last night.” Toni placed another kiss to Cheryl’s lips as they moved back on the bed so that they were able to lay down, lips never parting. 

Toni was on top of Cheryl, her body in between her legs as they continued to makeout. Toni moved her hand down to the side of Cheryl’s thigh, running her hand up and down the redheads leg, as Cheryl moved her hands under Toni’s shirt, feeling the skin of her back. 

They were like this for a few minutes before, “T-Toni, wait.” Cheryl breathed out. Toni immediately stopped her movements, looking down at the redhead, waiting for her to continue. “I, uhm...I’ve never…”

“Had sex?” Toni asked, gaining a nod from the girl beneath her. Toni moved off of Cheryl and laid next to her, on her side, the other girl mirroring her position. She propped her head on her elbow, placing her other hand on Cheryl’s side, “I haven’t either. And I don’t mind waiting. We can just cuddle, if you want?”

“Can we still make out, though?” Cheryl asked, getting a laugh from Toni, who leaned in to kiss her. They made out for a few more minutes, until Toni’s phone rang. Both girls groaned in response, “I bet it’s my parents.” Toni said. “Go ahead and answer. I’m going to use the bathroom real quick and we can watch a movie, or something?”

\---

When Cheryl came back from the bathroom, she opened the door to Toni pushing their beds together, with some popcorn popping in the microwave, as a smile grew across her face. She shut the door and locked it for privacy. College kids have also been known to enter the wrong room when they’re drunk all weekend, and she wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Oh, hey, Cher.” Toni smiled, “My mom just butt dialed me. But I’ve got my laptop set up and the popcorn should be done, soon.” She placed a hand on the back of her neck, “And I...moved our beds together. I hope that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect, TT.” Cheryl responded as she walked across the room and gave Toni a soft kiss before sitting on her bed and getting comfortable. Toni grabbed the popcorn and did the same, pulling her laptop onto her lap. The two settled on watching ‘Bridesmaids’, cuddling as they did so. 

Cheryl never thought she could feel so happy, so warm. She was soon broken out of her thoughts, “Cher?” Toni paused the movie and slightly turned her body towards the taller girl, “I was wondering...would you want to be my girlfriend?”

The redhead smiled wide before, “I’d be honored, Toni.” The two kissed each other and resumed their movie. 

Yes, Cheryl decided she is definitely happy and has never felt this way. How on Earth could she be so lucky to have someone like little Toni Topaz in her life? As her girlfriend, of all things? No, Toni was much more than that. She was Cheryl’s protector, her anchor. And she wonders if she’ll ever have to face another thunderstorm alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by for part 2! Let me know if you have any suggestions for one shots, and I am happy to be of service.


	5. After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot I did based on the song Toni and Fangs sang in episode 5x04, After Dark. I've easily listened to it over 100 times since Wednesdays episode, and I'm definitely obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me the song isn't about Cheryl. There's absolutely no changing my mind. 
> 
> Anywaaaayyy, there's lots of Choni smut, so have fun with that. 
> 
> 3,833 words

Just a month ago Toni had graduated from Highsmith college and moved into an apartment with longtime friends and fellow Riverdale high graduates Fangs Fogarty and Kevin Keller. She had finally worked up the nerve to visit her ex girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. 

So here she was, on her motorcycle, pulled up to the gates of Thornhill. She pressed the button on the intercom to open the gate, when a man's voice rang through, "Hello, welcome to Thornhill. How may I assist you?"

_ Well this is new.  _ "Uhm, hi. I'm Toni Topaz. I'm here to see Cheryl." 

There was silence for a moment before the man's voice came through, again. "Alright, Miss Topaz, just park by the fountain and I will meet you at the front door." As soon as he quit talking, the gates opened and Toni drove her motorcycle up the driveway, parking next to the fountain, about ten feet from the front door, where a man in a suit was standing. 

Toni turned off her motorcycle and took off her helmet, placing it on the seat before walking up to the man. "Hello, Miss Topaz. My name is Bruce. I've informed Miss Cheryl of your arrival. She's expecting you in the painting room. Please follow me." She gave the man an odd look, but wasn't exactly surprised that Cheryl had what appeared to be a butler. 

She noticed all of the construction workers around, and plastic sheets hanging over door ways. The house was gorgeous and she wonders if it looked anything like this before Cheryl had burned down the original. The man stopped in front of a hallway before saying, "Miss Cheryl is down this hallway, to your right." He smiled at her and walked away. 

Toni took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. She hadn't seen her ex girlfriend since the day she left for Highsmith, four years ago. She visited Riverdale a few times on breaks to visit her grandparents, and tried to reach out to Cheryl every time, but her calls and texts went unanswered. It was actually Pop Tate who informed her of Cheryl's whereabouts, since she wasn't at Thistlehouse. Finally, she entered the room.

"Hello, Antoinette." Cheryl said, without even turning around to look at Toni.  _ That voice. God, I've missed it.  _

"Cheryl, I thought we could talk." 

"I'm afraid now isn't a good time. As you can see, we're in the midst of renovating Thornhill, and I've got my painting to finish. Perhaps another day?" 

Toni now noticed the sun earrings Cheryl wore, which Toni had sent her during her first year of college, for her birthday. She was honestly a little surprised that she had kept them. “Okay...sure. Cheryl, are you okay?”

Finally, the redhead turned around with a smile on her face, “I’m perfectly fine. Do I appear to be otherwise?”

“My mistake.” Toni knew that her ex girlfriend had built her walls back up, just like she was building up the walls of Thornhill, which she had once burned down, after she burned down her metaphorical walls for Toni. 

Toni turned around and walked away, knowing that she wasn’t going to be having any sort of conversation with Cheryl. Not today, anyway. She walked back down the hallway she went through earlier, finding the front door and Bruce, who opened it for her. “Have a wonderful day, Miss Topaz.” She went to walk out the door, but stopped against her better judgement.

“Bruce...do you, uh, have a pen and paper I can leave a note on for Cheryl?”

“Yes, Miss Topaz. Give me just a moment.” Bruce said as he walked away to grab something for Toni to write on. He came back a beat later with a small notepad and a pen in hand. 

_ “Cher, I’m at the Wyrm most nights. It’s below Pop’s now. -TT”  _ Toni also wrote her phone number down, in case the redhead had deleted it or blocked her, and handed the pen and notepad back to Bruce.

“Thanks, Bruce. Hopefully I’ll see you, again.” Toni gave him a two finger salute and walked away. She put her helmet on and started up her motorcycle, then took one last look at the house before driving off, swearing she saw Cheryl peeking out of a window. 

\---

A week later Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea had finished up their set on the stage on the Whyte Wyrm. The trio sat at a table with Kevin, having a few beers when Toni decided to check her phone. She had a few social media notifications and, much to her surprise a text from Cheryl that was sent almost twenty minutes ago, at 10:18pm. 

**Cheryl: Hey, it’s Cheryl. I’m outside Pops. I thought we could talk?**

**Toni: Sorry, I just saw this. But yeah, I’ll be right out. Assuming you’re still here?**

**Cheryl: I am.**

Toni took in a deep breath, wondering if she was really able to have a conversation with Cheryl after the redhead practically blew her off the week before. She downed the rest of her drink before saying, “Well, I’m going to head out early guys. I’ll see you later, Pea.”

“See ya at home, Toni.” Fangs added.

The Serpent Queen gathered her wallet and motorcycle keys, heading for the stairs up to Pops and out the door. She immediately spotted Cheryl’s cherry red Impala with the top down, a few spots over from her bike. She slowly walked up to it, playing with her fingers as she did. “Hey, Cher. You wanted to talk?” She spoke slowly.

Caught slightly off guard, the redhead took a moment to respond, “Toni, hi. Uhm, yes. Can we go somewhere?”

“Well, I have an apartment I share with Kevin and Fangs. I’m not sure when they’ll be home. Unless you had somewhere else in mind?”

Cheryl thought for a moment, before answering, “What’s the name of that motel, over on Juliette Road? Motel 5, is it?” Toni nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. “I can follow you there, and we can talk.”

Toni was a little curious why Cheryl wanted to have this conversation at a motel, but figured it was just to give them space and privacy. “Yeah, that’s fine. My bikes just over there,” she nodded in the direction of her bike and walked towards it, putting her helmet on as Cheryl started her car. She brought the bike to life and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the motel. 

It was only a ten minute drive, before the two entered the parking lot, parking their separate vehicles. Cheryl was putting up the top on her car, and rolling up the windows as Toni took her helmet off. “Should I get a room?” She asked the redhead, who only held up a key, “I already got one, hoping you would agree to talk to me. Shall we?” Toni nodded and Cheryl led them to their room, number 15. 

Cheryl unlocked the door, going in first with Toni in tow, and sat at the head of the bed, with Toni sitting at foot. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Toni asked. 

"Well, Toni. You were the one who came to talk to me last week."

"I was." Toni sighed. "I know you're not okay, Cheryl. You can talk to me."

"Beloved, TT. It's my family's curse. It's Hiram Lodge and Reggie. It's this god awful town." Cheryl slightly laughed at the last part. "I feel like nothing has changed and nothing has been fixed." 

"Cheryl, I've heard you've been doing wonderful things with the Maple Farms and the company. You've been fixing your family's sins."

"But it's not nearly enough. I need to do more. I will do more, TT. But I asked you to meet me tonight for another reason. I miss you." 

"You know I miss you too, Cher. I have for the last four years. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you." 

Cheryl moved closer to Toni, placing her hand on the tan woman's cheek, "I miss you." she said slowly. "I miss all of you, Toni." Toni could see a distant fire burning bright in those brown eyes. 

"I...miss all of you too, Cher." Toni said as she gulped, looking deeper into the redheads eyes. Toni knew they needed to talk more, but dammit, she missed Cheryl. She missed her eyes, her lips, her body, her moans. Before her brain could tell her to stop, she reached for Cheryl's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Both women moaned on contact, moving in sync just like they always did. 

Toni quickly ripped off her Serpent jacket, never breaking contact with Cheryl's lips as the redhead unbuttoned her own blouse. They only broke the kiss when Toni took off her faded band tee, quickly reconnecting as she laid down on top of the redhead. Her redhead. 

Cheryl's cold hands were running up and down the warm skin of Toni's back as they made out. Toni's left hand was tangled in Cheryl's hair as her right was running along the redheads side. Cheryl reached around and unhooked Toni's bra, which she quickly took off and threw to the floor. Toni reached around Cheryl's back and did the same. 

Both women moaned into each other's mouth as their breasts touched and Toni moved her lips down to Cheryl's neck, "Don't leave any marks, TT." Cheryl whispered as her hands moved to Toni's braided hair. Toni would be lying if she said she didn't miss the porcelain skin that belonged to the beautiful redhead beneath her. It was her favorite skin tone, next to her own. 

Toni didn't want to rush whatever this was, but fuck, she missed Cheryl. She missed all of this. She hadn't been with anyone since high school. Since Cheryl. She had tried to a few times in college, but it wasn't the same and she ended up leaving, or telling the other person to go home. To say she was horny mess would be an understatement. 

She kissed down Cheryl's neck, down to her chest and took a nipple in her mouth, receiving a moan in response. Her right hand moved up to the redhead's right breast, giving that nipple equal treatment with her hand as Cheryl scratched up and down her back. 

Toni made her way down Cheryl's abdomen with slow kisses before making her way back up to the redheads lips. "I need to know what you want, Cher." She spoke quietly as she looked into light brown eyes. 

"I want you to love me, TT."

"I never stopped."

Toni was pulled back down by the back of her neck, getting a passionate kiss from the redhead. She felt Cheryl move her hands in between their bodies as she unbuttoned both of their jeans. Toni stood up to take hers off and helped Cheryl with hers, along with their underwear. 

Both women took in their appearances. Toni noticed the redhead hadn't changed one bit, and neither had Toni, save for a rib tattoo of red roses. Toni grabbed Cheryl by her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed, gaining a giggle from the redhead.  _ God, that giggle.  _

Toni's body was in between Cheryl's legs as the redhead sat up to kiss Toni's lips, moving down to her breasts, just like Toni had done to her just moments ago. The tanned woman was relishing the feeling of her nipple in Cheryl's mouth and her skin being nipped at by the teeth of the women she never fell out of love with. 

After a few minutes, Toni placed another kiss to Cheryl's lips before she gently pushed her back down onto her back. She then got down onto her knees, placing kisses along a pale thigh that belonged to the leg she lifted over her shoulder, hearing soft moans coming from the other woman. 

As Toni made her way closer to the redheads center, she felt cold fingers in her hair, pulling gently, causing her to release a few moans of her own. Finally, she flicked her tongue across Cheryl's clit, getting gasps in return. The redhead was already soaked and Toni wasn't sure if she should be shocked or not. She figured Cheryl hadn't been with anyone, due to the fact that Riverdale was such a small town, but she couldn't be sure. 

She slowly ran her tongue from Cheryl's entrance to her clit a few times before solely teasing the redheads entrance. After a few minutes of this, she began sucking on the other woman's clit and she slowly inserted her index finger, gaining a loud moan. Toni moaned in return, missing the sweet, tangy taste of the redhead.

It wasn't long before Toni felt a pair of thighs around her head, heels in her back, and Cheryl's walls clenching around her finger. She sucked harder on the redheads clit, inserting her middle finger. Suddenly, those cold fingers gripped onto her hair tighter and the redhead was moving impossibly closer to her mouth. "Oh, my God, Toni. Right there." Cheryl's hips were moving quickly as Toni tried to keep up with her pace. 

Finally, Cheryl orgasmed with Toni's name on her tongue, but Toni didn't stop. She slowed down to help the redhead through her high, but then picked up her pace again. She moved her mouth from Cheryl's clit to the inside of her left thigh, remembering not to leave any marks. She could feel the redheads legs shaking on her shoulders, so she gently removed her fingers, licking them clean, before instructing the other woman to scoot up on the bed. 

Once they were both back on the bed, Toni leaned in for a kiss, getting a moan from Cheryl as she tasted herself on Toni's lips. She lifted the redheads left leg over her shoulder as she reinserted two fingers into the woman beneath her. Their bodies moved together like they had never stopped before Cheryl reached another orgasm. 

Afterwards, Toni was pulled towards Cheryl who was now sitting up against the headboard. She knew exactly what the redhead had in mind, even though neither of them had really spoken since they started their little rendezvous, other than loud moans. One of Toni's favorite positions apparently hadn't been forgotten. She smirked as she crawled towards the redhead, straddling her. 

"You still enjoy this, I hope." Cheryl whispered with a raspy voice. 

"I guess we'll find out." Toni said, getting a look from Cheryl that she couldn't place, but saw lust and adoration in those brown orbs. 

The two women kissed as Toni moved her arms around the redheads neck, feeling those wonderful hands scratch down her back. She bit her lip once she felt those hands squeezing onto her ass and let out a moan. She felt Cheryl's right hand move around to her soaked core, feeling her fingers move through her folds, just like she had dreamt about for the last four years. 

Toni started moving her hips as Cheryl took one of her nipples into her mouth, gently biting down on it. Toni's hands were now tangled in the soft, red hair she had missed so much. She pulled a bit harder, causing Cheryl to moan and let go of her nipple, tilting her head back so Toni had access to her neck. Both of them knew exactly what the other wanted, as if they hadn't been separated for four years. Suddenly, two long, pale fingers were inside of Toni. 

As she tried to move her hips more, a pale arm wrapped around her body, holding it close to stop her movements. Toni let out a whine, followed by the feeling of a warm mouth and teeth on her other nipple. All of a sudden the two fingers that were inside of her started thrusting out much quicker that before, pounding into her as Cheryl held her in place. 

Toni ran a hand down the redheads back as she scratched at the porcelain skin, causing the woman to bite down harder onto her nipple. She definitely wasn't complaining. "Fuck, baby. Don't stop." Before she knew it, she had hit her orgasm, and just like Toni, Cheryl didn’t stop. The redhead slowed down her movements and loosened her grip around her waist. 

"Fuck. That was...that was hot." Toni breathed, with Cheryl's fingers still inside of her. 

"Mmm, it was." Cheryl hummed, just before she gently grabbed Toni's right hand, placing it on her own throat as she looked into the tanned woman's eyes. Toni was pretty sure the redhead could hear her heart beating and see her blown pupils. 

Toni gently tightened her grip, finding Cheryl's pulse point. The redhead moaned in pleasure and she started thrusting into Toni again, who was able to move her hips freely. She placed a kiss to Cheryl's nude lips as the back of her head was against the headboard, Toni's hand around her porcelain neck. 

It wasn't long before Toni reached her climax again, and crawled off Cheryl, due to her knees being sore from being in the same position. Once again, she pulled Cheryl by her hips, this time having the redheads hair splayed across the pillows as she crawled on top of her, ravaging her neck and chest. 

The two women went round after round, for hours, until they were both too exhausted to go on. Toni laid on her back, with Cheryl on her chest, drawing designs onto Toni's side with her fingers. 

"Why the roses?" Cheryl asked after it was quiet for a while, the two catching their breaths. 

"Hmm?" Toni questioned. 

"Your tattoo…"

Toni tensed up a bit before she answered, "Oh. Uh, I actually...got them to remind me of you. Not that I could ever forget you, but I wanted the reminder whenever I saw it. It's like I always had a piece of you with me."

The Serpent felt Cheryl take in a deep breath before, "That's beautiful, TT." 

"And so are you, babe." Toni smiled, not realizing the slip of the pet name. 

Toni's phone dinged with a text notification. "Shit, that's probably Kevin or Fangs, wondering where I am." She got up, looking for her phone which was on the floor. 

**Kevin: I thought you went home? Your bike isn't here. Please tell me you're not injured or dead.**

**Toni: If I was dead, I wouldn't be able to respond. But, I'm fine.**

**Kevin: Fangs wants to know if you hooked up with someone.**

Toni glanced over at Cheryl, who had turned onto her side, facing away from the tanned woman. 

**Toni: You could say that. I'll see you in the morning.**

She placed her phone on the bedside table, wrapping an arm around Cheryl as she kissed the woman's shoulder. The redhead held onto Toni's hand and the two quickly fell asleep. 

\---

The next morning, Toni woke up to a cold, empty bed. To find her gone. She found herself alone in the room, feeling the fever of her doom. The doom that is Cheryl Blossom believing that she's cursed, and Toni being so in love with her. To say she was sad, would be an understatement, but she also wasn't really surprised. 

Toni looked over at her phone to check the time, to find a note written in beautiful cursive, only the redhead could write. 

_ Dearest TT, _

_ I don't regret last night and I would like to see you again. I will text you the time, same place. We can only meet after dark.  _

_ xoxo Cheryl _

She wondered why Cheryl only wanted to meet after dark. Was she ashamed of being with Toni? Was she hiding something? She wasn't sure. Instead of racking her brain for a reason, she quickly showered in the hotel's bathroom and got dressed, pocketing the note. Toni headed home afterwards, hoping she wouldn't run into Kevin or Fangs. 

\---

It had been another week before Toni heard anything from Cheryl. She had texted the redhead a few times, just to see how she was doing, or to let her know she was being thought of, but Cheryl never responded. It was Wednesday when Toni finally got a text from her. 

**Cheryl: Can you meet tonight? Say 9pm?**

**Toni: I'll be there with food from Pops**

**Cheryl: Can't wait 😘**

Toni wasn't sure what the hell she had gotten herself into. Was she seriously a 'friends with benefits' with her ex girlfriend? Could they even call each other friends? Against her better judgement, she went along with it. She truly missed being with Cheryl in every way possible. She missed looking into those soft brown eyes, kissing those soft lips, touching that soft alabaster skin. 

The two continued to meet up when Cheryl would text Toni with a time, usually once a week. They would fall asleep together and the next morning, Toni would wake up alone to find her gone. This went on for two months, and it never got easier. 

The Serpent was falling deeper in love, feeling the fever of love, of her doom. Could she really fall  _ more  _ in love with Cheryl Blossom?

Toni had gone two weeks without hearing from Cheryl, before she made another visit to Thistlehouse. She pulled up to the iron gate, turned off her motorcycle and pressed the button on the intercom, "Welcome to Thornhill, how may I assist you?" 

"Hey, Bruce. It's Toni. Is Cheryl around?" 

"Hello, Miss Topaz. I'm afraid Miss Cheryl isn't allowing visitors at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Uhm, can you let her know I stopped by?"

"Of course, Miss Topaz. Have a wonderful day." 

Toni was concerned for Cheryl. Something had to be wrong for her to just be ghosted.  _ Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. Maybe this was a mistake.  _

So here she was, knocking on the Devil's door, to no avail. She was falling through the floors of the rooms Cheryl was creating with walls that she was building back up. Toni started her motorcycle and drove to the Wyrm for a few drinks.

\---

A week later, Toni was driving around Riverdale on her motorcycle. She couldn't sleep and needed to clear her mind. 

As she was waiting at a red light, she caught a glimpse of a cherry red comfortable parked at a warehouse across the street. She watched Cheryl get out of the vehicle, strolling in the night, so white. 

Toni couldn't help but wonder why it was only after dark that Cheryl seemed to leave the gates of Thornhill. The light turned green and she sped off, making enough noise to catch the redheads attention. 

As the days went on, Toni was checking her phone more often, especially later in the day. She would even drive to the Motel 5 after she left the Wyrm. She didn't know it would be three years until she saw the redhead again. Even still, a deep and dark, and lonely part of her heart wants her and only after dark. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by <3  
> Feel free to make requests for one shots.


	6. Climbing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @pineapple_trees7 on Wattpad
> 
> "A story where Penelope is abusive towards Cheryl because of her sexuality, so she runs away to live with Toni. Then Toni gets all the Serpents to confront Penelope and give her what she deserves."
> 
> This is all Cheryl's POV, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> **TW: Abuse**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY long one shot at 13,186 words. I thought about posting it on it's own, but obviously decided against it.   
> **TW: Abuse**

Penelope Blossom was a cruel woman. Everyone knew and she never tried to hide it. To her, being cruel was being powerful. As any true Blossom should be. It would seem that with every death in their family, she became more and more cruel, specifically towards her daughter Cheryl. 

It started with hateful words, full of spite and anger, when Cheryl's twin brother died. A few months later when her father took his own life, it seemed as if Penelope wanted to take her daughter's life. Or at least wanted Cheryl to think that she was worthless so that she would then take her own life and simply save her mother the trouble. 

Cheryl had done well with hiding her sexuality over the years. She had been caught kissing her best friend Heather when she was 13, and she never saw her friend ever again. Over the years, she had convinced her mother that she had been manipulated by her best friend and that she was interested in men. She took her male classmates to school dances and never danced with the girls, even in a casual way.

She even went as far as making out with boys at parties and making sure she was involved with spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Her mother had eyes everywhere and she wouldn't be surprised if Penelope had paid one of her classmates to keep tabs on her whereabouts.

All of that went down the drain her sophomore year of high school when the Southside Serpents were transferred to Riverdale High and she met the one and only Toni Topaz, who was a junior. Cheryl still tried to keep up her facade of being straight, but seeing Toni at parties and wearing her leather Serpent jacket at school completely ruined that. Toni was hot and Cheryl couldn't contain herself. Every time she got a glimpse of the beautiful, pink haired Serpent, she had to clench her thighs together and turn the other direction. 

\---

The Serpents had been at Riverdale high for two months when Cheryl spotted Toni at a party being hosted by Reggie Mantel on a Friday night, following the win of a football game. She stared at the other girl from afar, with a drink in her hand as she leaned against a wall, pretending to be listening to the conversation between herself, Josie, Betty and Veronica. 

"Earth to Cheryl! Girl, did you hear anything we just said?" Josie asked. 

"What? Oh, yeah. I totally agree."

"So you think V should go talk to Sweet Pea?" Betty asked. 

"I'm sorry, cousin. Who's Sweet Pea?" 

"So you weren't listening." Betty chuckled. "Sweet Pea is the tall Serpent that V's been eyeing since the second he walked into Riverdale High." She nodded towards the group of Serpents. 

"Oh, right. I think you should go for it, Ronnie. He's cute." She half lied. She didn't really think he was that cute, but he wasn't ugly, and she did think Veronica should go for it.

Veronica chugged the rest of her drink and handed her cup to Josie. "I'm going in. Wish me luck!" And with that, the raven haired girl strutted over to talk to the tall Serpent. As she was walking over, Cheryl caught Toni's gaze. Toni sent the redhead a wink with a smirk, causing Cheryl's eyes to widen as she quickly looked away, hiding her blush by drinking from her cup. 

"Maybe those Serpents are the way to go. They've got that whole 'bad' vibe going on, and I'm here for it." Josie spoke, eyeing a few of the boys. 

"The girls aren't too bad, either." Betty said nonchalantly, getting a look from her cousin. "What!? No one, gay or straight, can say that Toni isn't incredibly attractive. You would seriously have to be blind."

"I...I mean, I guess. She's alright." Cheryl quickly spoke, stuttering along the way. She looked away from her cousin, meeting the pink haired girl's eyes again. But this time, instead of a wink, she got a kind smile. 

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit! Ronnie's going down the hall with Sweet Pea. Do you think they're going to do it?!" Josie asked, getting the redhead's attention.

"You can say sex. Or bone. Or fuck." Betty deadpanned. 

Cheryl couldn't figure out why this conversation was making her blush and feel a certain way. She kept finding herself looking through the crowd for Toni. This time Cheryl found the other girl laughing and talking to another boy who she recognized as a Serpent, and Kevin. 

"Who's the guy with Kevin?" She heard herself ask. 

"Girl, do you live under a rock?! That's Fangs. They're low-key dating." Josie told her friend. 

"Fangs is a cute one. I heard he's bi. So is Toni. Or maybe she's pan? I can't remember." Betty told them. 

"Uhm, what's pan?" Cheryl asked her cousin. 

"I swear to God, Cher. You really need to get out more." Josie teased, answering for Betty. "Pansexual is when you're not necessarily attracted to a certain gender, but to a person. So they could be attracted to men, women, trans men or women, etcetera. Like, they don't care what gender you are." 

"Seriously, Cheryl. Since when do you not hear about everything going on at school? Usually you're in the middle of all the gossip and drama." Betty said. 

"Uhm, I don't know? I guess I've just been distracted lately. You know, with the Vixens and homework." 

Josie and Betty shared a confused look between the two of them. Cheryl was always ahead in her classes and was cheer captain. She's never been 'distracted' except for when her brother and father had died. 

Suddenly Josie said, "Oh! I know what's gotten you distracted. You like someone." She grinned. "I bet it's one of the Serpents, isn't it?" 

"What? You're going crazy, Jos. I have to pee. When I get back, you better have your minds out of the gutter." Cheryl left her two friends and walked away, finding the bathroom. She did her business and as she was washing her hands, there was a knock on the door. Groaning internally she responded, "Just a second!"

She dried her hands and opened the door to leave, just to be pushed backwards, against the sink counter. She was shocked, but then…"I saw you staring at me, Blossom. What's your damage?" Toni asked, as Cheryl suddenly realized how close they were. 

The redhead gulped before answering, "Uhm, I uhh-"

"Cat got your tongue? I see you at school, Red. The longing stares and you suddenly looking away when you realize you've been caught." Toni said with a smirk, moving impossibly closer. 

"I'm sorry, I think you've got me confused with someone else." Cheryl said, trying to leave the bathroom. 

Toni placed her hands on the counter, on either side of Cheryl. "Nah, I don't think I do. I think...you have a thing for me, Red. And I must say, the feeling is mutual." 

Cheryl had heard the shorter girl speak before, but her voice was never that raspy, and Cheryl would be lying if she said it wasn't a complete turn on. She felt herself clenching her thighs together. Cheryl realized she hadn't responded yet when she said, "I-I don't think I'm sure what you mean." 

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I see through your little facade, Red. You might be making out with guys at parties, but yet you eye me from the opposite end of the hallway. Or across the lunch room. But what you don't see is me admiring you in your cheer practice outfit during your little cheerleading practices, or in your uniform at the games when I'm supposed to be taking pictures for the Blue and Gold. And you definitely don't see me staring when you're wearing these crop tops." Toni finished, glancing down at the redheads midsection, causing Cheryl to gulp. 

"Fine. You caught me." Cheryl rolled her eyes, trying to keep up her facade, which apparently didn't work on Toni. "So...what are going to do about it, Shorty?" 

The redhead saw Toni's pupils suddenly darken as her own breath hitched. The Serpent moved her right hand up to her exposed side, moving her left hand to the back of Cheryl's neck before closing the distance. 

At first, Cheryl didn't move due to shock, eyes wide. It wasn't until Toni moved back with a smirk and finally locked the bathroom door that Cheryl grabbed the Serpent by her belt loops and kissed her back. The two made out for several minutes, pushing and pulling, fighting for dominance, until Cheryl gave in. Toni lifted the redhead onto the counter, Cheryl instantly wrapping her legs around the shorter girl's body. 

The Serpent was pulling Cheryl impossibly closer, running her hands down a pale back. Cheryl ripped off Toni's jacket with no hesitation from the other girl as she kissed and nibbled at an alabaster collar bone. Cheryl didn't realize that she had bucked her hips up, until Toni started unbuttoning her shorts. "Wa-wait, Toni." Cheryl breathed. 

Toni stopped her movements, looking concerned. "What's wrong? Is this not what you wanted? Fuck, I am so sorry, Red." She started backing away from Cheryl, grabbing her jacket from the floor. 

"Toni, stop." Cheryl said, trying to stop Toni from running out. "I...it's not that I don't want to. It's just...I never have. And I don't really-" she was interrupted as she looked down at the floor. 

"You don't want your first time to be in a bathroom at some party. I get it." Toni finished for her, as if she could read her mind. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. I promise. How about...a rain check and a burger at Pop's?" The Serpent suggested. 

"A-are you asking me out?"

"I might be. Depends if you say yes." Toni smirked. 

"I suppose that could be arranged. Give me your phone?"

Toni gave her an odd look before reaching into her back pocket. She unlocked her phone and handed it to the redhead who typed away. "Here." Cheryl handed it back, "text me sometime." 

She checked her makeup in the mirror before turning back to Toni, "you have a little something on your face. See you around, Toni." Cheryl said as she walked out of the bathroom, followed by the shorter girl. They split ways and Cheryl found the two friends she had abandoned almost twenty minutes earlier. 

"Jesus! There you are!" Betty said. 

"Wait. Why are you smiling like an idiot? Did...did you just hook up with someone? Damn, you and Ronnie just can't keep it in your pants." Josie told her friend. 

Cheryl scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I'll have you know, I did not hook up with anyone. I just...made out with someone. That's all." Betty started talking about how her and Josie were just the wing women and Cheryl spaced out when she felt her phone vibrate. 

**Unknown: so, when can I cash in the rain check?**

Cheryl bit her bottom lip before responding. 

**Cheryl: patience is a virtue**

_ \--- _

The following Monday was exactly like any other day, with Cheryl catching glances of Toni. Except this time, she noticed the Serpent looking at her, as well. And she definitely noticed her during cheer practice that day after school. 

On Wednesday Cheryl walked into the bathroom during lunch to find Toni standing next to an open window, smoking a cigarette. "Want some company?" She heard herself ask. 

"You smoke?" Toni asked her. 

"No, and it's absolutely disgusting. But you can do whatever you want. It's your body." 

Toni chuckled, "well, in that case…" she flicked the rest of her cigarette out the window, moving closer to the redhead. "How about you let me take you to Pop's after school?" 

Cheryl couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her face. "I have cheer practice, but maybe after. I can meet you there. I should be done by 5."

"Alright, Bombshell. I'll save us a booth." She placed a quick kiss to Cheryl's lips and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a wide eyed Cheryl. 

The redhead was incredibly distracted for the rest of the day, as she thought about the Serpent. Cheer practice was a complete shit show and Cheryl couldn't get any of the moves right, even though she had just perfected the entire routine. She couldn't stop thinking about her date with Toni and the kiss that she was left with. Hell, she couldn't stop thinking about the heated makeout from Friday. 

The two hadn't texted each other since the party. Maybe Toni was waiting for Cheryl to make a move, but the redhead was incredibly nervous to do so, and she was scared that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. 

Cheer practice was finally over and Cheryl was heading to her car when she was stopped by Veronica. "Hey, Cher. Wait up!" She turned around and waited for Veronica to catch up to her. "I was wondering if you'd want to go on a double date with me and Sweet Pea?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, completely taken aback by the proposal. "I, uhm...who would this date be?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I haven't asked him. I just wanted to see if you'd be cool with it, first. I can have him send me some pictures of the single guys he knows, or something."

"Yeah, sure Ronnie. As much as I'd love to continue this conversation though, I really need to get going. Text me the details." 

"Will do. See ya, Cher."

Cheryl took in a deep breath once she was in her car and Veronica was gone. What was she supposed to tell her friend? No one knew that she was gay, or even interested in girls. Except for Toni, now. She started slightly freaking out, thinking of her mother finding out and getting punished for it. As she was spiraling, she got a text notification. 

**Toni: Just making sure we're still on for tonight?**

She looked at the time and realized it was 5:10 and she was still in the school parking lot. 

**Cheryl: Yes, sorry. Veronica was talking to me. I'm leaving the school now.**

A few minutes later Cheryl had arrived at Pop's. She parked her car and checked her face in the mirror. She wasn't wearing her typical full face of makeup because of cheer practice. Her lips were nude and she had some concealer on, but that was it. Once she finished checking herself over, she headed inside, still in her cheer practice outfit with her hair in a high ponytail. 

As soon as she walked into the diner, she skimmed it for Toni. There she was, sitting in a corner booth. Cheryl started walking over to her, nerves filling her body. She noticed a single red rose on the table and took in all of Toni Topaz. She suddenly felt underdressed. The Serpent wore a light green, almost emerald button up blouse that had a snake skin pattern on it, under her Serpents jacket with her beautiful pink hair cascading down her back. 

Toni was on her phone when Cheryl appeared at the booth. "Well, I suddenly feel underdressed. Sorry, I came straight from practice."

The Serpent took in Cheryl's short shorts and tight shirt before the redhead sat down. "Oh. No apology necessary. And, this is for you." She handed Cheryl the rose that was on the table. 

"Thank you, Toni." Cheryl said with a smile. 

"No problem. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. How was practice?" 

Cheryl was a bit shocked at how relaxed the Serpent was. She wasn't the eager, horny teenager she was on Friday night. Not that Cheryl was complaining. She enjoyed seeing this sweet side of Toni. 

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't remember much of it. I was a bit... distracted." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

Toni chuckled before responding. "Really? Distracted by what, if I may ask?" She asked with a head tilt. 

"You're something else, you know that, Topaz?" She laughed, before continuing. "I was...distracted by you."

"But I wasn't even there?" Toni furrowed her eyebrows. 

"No, you weren't. But I was thinking about this. About our date and you asking me out." Cheryl wasn't able to look at the other girl, and instead looked down at her hands. 

Toni smiled, "Well, in that case...I'm glad you were thinking about me. I was...thinking about you, too."

Cheryl slowly lifted her eyes to Toni's, "You were?" She asked, barely above a whisper. 

"I was, yeah. And uh, I wanted to apolo-" Toni was interrupted by Pop Tate. "Hello, ladies. Interesting to see you two together. You both want your usuals?" Both girls nodded with a "thank you." 

Toni continued after Pop walked away. "Anyway, I wanted to apologise for Friday night and being so forward. I had a few drinks and shouldn't have tried to...undress you. I'm not usually like that, but you are really beautiful, so…"

Cheryl blushed at the compliment, "Thanks, Toni. So are you." 

The two girls talked for a bit about school and their classes. How Toni and her friends were liking the school, when Pop brought out their food. While they were eating, Cheryl's phone dinged with a text notification, which she ignored until she got more. 

"You can check those if you need to." Toni suggested. 

"Sorry." Cheryl said as she pulled out her phone. "Wow. Veronica is really blowing me up. Oh...that's why." 

"What is it?"

"She asked me earlier if I would go on a double date with her and your friend Sweet Pea. I guess he sent her pictures of guys he knows that are single, which she then sent to me." She sighed. 

"Oh." Toni whispered. 

Cheryl looked behind them to make sure no one was sitting in the next booth before saying, "Toni, I'm not interested in them. In guys, actually."

"Oh." Toni said with some enthusiasm this time. 

"I'm actually not out." Cheryl said slowly. "So none of my friends know." 

"That's...quite the predicament. But your secret is safe with me." 

"Thanks, Toni. I appreciate that." The two had finished their food and were finishing up their shakes when Cheryl's phone rang. She looked at who was calling and immediately rolled her eyes. "It's my horrid mother. Probably wondering where I am." She told Toni. 

"Yes, mother? ...If you must know, I'm at Pop's. ...Yes, fine. I'll be home soon." She hung up with a sigh and rested the back of her head against the booth. 

"What's wrong?" Toni asked, voice laced with concern. 

"My mother wants me home. Something about putting a curfew in place. Who knows." She rolled her eyes. 

"It's not even 8 yet. But I understand if you need to get going. I probably do, too. Can I walk you out?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Both girls got up and Toni paid for their meals as Cheryl grabbed the rose that Toni had gotten her. They both walked out to Cheryl's car. Before opening the door, Cheryl started talking as she leaned against it. "Thank you for tonight, Toni. I had fun." 

"No problem, Red. I enjoyed talking to you. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Before Toni could walk off, Cheryl stepped closer to the shorter girl and gave her a peck on the lips. She pulled away smiling. "Have a good night." Cheryl got into her car as Toni walked over to her bike to head home. 

Once the redhead walked into her house, she noticed that her mother was clearly very drunk. She tried to ignore her by quietly walking past the kitchen, up to her room, but failed. 

"Cheryl."

Cheryl gulped before turning back around. "Yes, mother?" 

"Where were you?"

"I told you on the phone that I was at Pop's."

"And who were you with?"

"Betty and Veronica." 

"That's awfully funny." Penelope now stood from her seat at the table. "Because I called both of their mothers to see if you were with them, and you weren't. They were both at home." She was now inches away from her daughter as she tightly grabbed her wrist. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who...were you with?" 

"It's none of your business." Cheryl said, just above a whisper. 

"Oh, but it is. And I'll find out whether you tell me or not. I know of your deviant behavior, Cheryl." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

A cruel grin covered Penelope's face, "I think you do. Or were you too drunk to remember what you did Friday night? I heard all about your time in a bathroom with a girl. A Serpent, nonetheless." 

"Even if I was, it's none of your business. Now, I need to get ready for bed." 

Penelope let go of her daughter's wrist. "Wait here." 

Cheryl closed her eyes as her mother walked off, knowing full well what she had gotten herself into. She heard her phone ding with a text message, but wasn't about to move. She was smarter than that. 

Ten minutes later, Cheryl was standing in her show, under warm water, sobbing. Wishing that it was her who had died, instead of Jason. Just like her mother had reminded her multiple times. Once she was done, she shakily looked at her side in the mirror. Her pale skin was already bruising, right along her ribs and it had hurt to breath. She heard her phone ding again, before finally checking it, having multiple texts from Toni. 

**Toni: Hope you made it home alright**

**Toni: It's been 20min, Red. Please tell me you're okay?**

**Toni: Cheryl if I don't hear from you in the next hour, I'm really going to start freaking out.**

**Cheryl: I'm fine, Toni. Was just talking to my mom when I got home and just got out of the shower. Sorry to worry you.**

**Toni: I was seriously about to find out where you lived and send a search party.**

Cheryl giggled at the text from the Serpent, causing her ribs to hurt. 

**Cheryl: No need for that tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Toni.**

**Toni: Sleep well :)**

\---

It had been a few weeks since their date at Pop's and the two girls couldn't get enough of each other. They were always talking in the hallways, or in the student lounge between classes. Occasionally they'd make out in the girls bathroom and steal glances across the cafeteria. The two were also almost always texting each other in their free time. 

It was now another Friday night and the Bulldogs had just won their home game, which was followed by a party at Chuck Clayton's. The cheerleaders were gathering their bags after the game and heading to their vehicles when Cheryl was stopped by Veronica. 

"Are you going to Chuck's tonight, Cher?"

"No, I can't. Sorry. My mom has been losing her mind over me suddenly having a curfew. So I have to go home." She shrugged. 

Veronica pouted. "Well, that sucks. I'll see you Monday, then. Oh, did you ever figure out which one of Sweet Pea's friends you'd want to go on a date with? We're thinking Sunday." 

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I'm not really interested."

"Not even for free food and getting to hang out with me?" 

Cheryl thought for a moment. She didn't want to upset her friend, but she really didn't want to go on a double date with a guy. "I need to tell you something. And you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone." 

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course. Whatever it is, you can trust me." 

The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath before quietly saying, "I don't really want to go on your double date because...I'm gay, Veronica." 

It took a moment before Veronica responded, but she didn't seem to be shocked. "Well, it's about time. I was never really sure, but then Betty told me that you were giving Toni heart eyes at school the other day."

Cheryl was now shocked, "Wait, what? You knew?"

"Well, I had my suspicions. So did Betty and Josie. But, we don't care, Cheryl. We still love you no matter what. What if...me, Sweet Pea, you and Toni went out Sunday? We could do brunch at Pop's. I could have Sweets ask Toni for you." 

"Actually...I can ask Toni. We've maybe gone out already and we talk a lot." 

"Cheryl Blossom. Color me shocked. Well then, talk to Toni. I'll text you after I talk to Sweets. Hopefully I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, hopefully." Cheryl said as she got into her car and drove home. When she got home and up to her room, thankfully avoiding her mother, she saw that she had a text from Toni. 

**Toni: Hey, Bombshell. Were you coming to the party tonight?**

**Cheryl: Unfortunately, I'm not.**

**Toni: That sucks. I was hoping to see you :(**

The redhead smiled at the Serpents text before responding. She really liked Toni and believed Toni liked her back. 

**Cheryl: Sorry, my mom has been up my ass since our date.**

**Toni: Shit. Well, I hope everything's alright. I know what it's like living with a shit show of a guardian. I can only hope she's not nearly as bad as my uncle.**

_ If only you knew, Toni.  _

**Cheryl: It's whatever. She'll get over it eventually.**

**Toni: Wait, does your mom know about our date? Is that why she's upset?**

**Cheryl: Not necessarily. She doesn't know about it. At least not that I know of. But...I guess she found out about the last party. When we were in the bathroom.**

It was a few minutes before Toni responded and Cheryl thought the Serpent didn't want to talk to her because of her mother. She also wondered if Toni was kissing someone else at the party, since she wasn't there, but was quickly brought back to reality when her phone dinged. 

**Toni: Fuck. How did she find out?**

**Cheryl: I have no idea. She said she has eyes everywhere.**

**Cheryl: Oh, I actually have something to ask you. Are you free Sunday?**

**Toni: I am. What have you got planned?**

**Cheryl: Remember that double date Veronica wanted me to go on?**

**Toni: Yeah, with Sweets, right? Are you actually going?**

**Cheryl: That's the one. I was hoping you would come as my date.**

**Toni: Won't that out you to Veronica, though?**

**Cheryl: I actually told her tonight. After the game. She knows we've kind of been seeing each other.**

**Toni: Well that's awesome. I'd love to go out again, for sure. Just text me the details. And I'm really proud of you.**

Cheryl beamed at Toni's response and the two texted for a few more minutes before Cheryl decided she would go to bed early. That was until her mother started yelling at her from down the hall. 

Penelope practically kicked in the door, "Cheryl! What in God's name do you think you're doing?" 

Cheryl sighed at her drunken mother, "Well, I was trying to sleep." She said, now sitting up in bed. 

"You need to get your ass downstairs and clean the kitchen. You should have done it when you got home."

"Can't I do it tomorrow? There was a game tonight and I'm exhausted from cheering."

Penelope walked over towards her daughter, grabbing her by the wrist and jerking her out of the bed. "No, you need to do it now. I have guests coming tomorrow." 

"Ow! You're hurting me! Let me go!"

"Nightmare child, you will listen to me and you will listen good. Get down there NOW!" she slurred. 

"No! I'll wake up early and do it tomorrow!" 

"How dare you disrespect me!" She let go of her daughters wrist and punched her in the face. 

Cheryl was completely caught off guard. Sure, she's been hit by her mother, but never punched. Usually it was just a slap across the face. 

"I've had enough of you, Cheryl. You deviant, ungrateful little bitch!" Penelope pushed Cheryl into her dresser and walked away, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Cheryl began to shake, still in shock from her mother's actions. She was sitting on the floor, in tears before she decided she needed to leave. She started putting some clothes in her bookbag. Enough for the weekend, hoping her mother would calm down by Sunday. 

Once her bag was packed with some clothes, makeup and a few toiletries, she got dressed into a hoodie and some sweatpants and grabbed her phone. The redhead opened her window and made her climb down the trellis and to the ground. 

She started walking down the streets of Riverdale, now carrying her bookbag in her hand. The pressure of it on her back quickly became too much. She's sure she had a large bruise from the dresser. As she was walking to Veronica's, she realized that the raven haired girl was at the party and might even be spending the night with Sweet Pea.

Fuck. She didn't know where else she was supposed to go. Everyone she knew was at that stupid party. She couldn't even go to Pop's because of what her mother had done to her face. She came across a park and found a bench to sit on. She was still thinking about where to go, when her phone dinged. 

**Toni: This party sucks without you.**

Cheryl smiled at the text. She thought for a moment before making a decision that she really wasn't too sure about. She pushed the call icon and held the phone to her ear. 

"Cheryl? Shit, did I wake you?"

"No, Toni. I haven't slept. Uhm, I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere?" Cheryl asked, hearing the loud party music in the background. 

"Sure. The party's pretty boring anyway. Aren't you home, though?"

"I snuck out. I'm sitting on a bench in Pickens Park."

"Cheryl, it's almost midnight. What are you doing there alone?!"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Just...please, Toni?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." Toni hung up the phone. 

Cheryl looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was pitch black out, save for the lights around the park and the one illuminating the bench she was sitting on. She realized how stupid she was and that she should have just stayed at home. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, if someone attacked her. 

Ten minutes later, she heard the rumbling of a motorcycle and saw the Serpent parking in a spot about twenty feet away. She wasn't prepared for this conversation, but didn't know who else she could trust with this information. And everyone else seemed to be too busy at the party. She watched as Toni got closer, the Serpents smile slowly fading to a look of concern.

"Holy shit. Wh-who did this to you?" Toni quietly asked after she had sat down next to the redhead. Cheryl didn't answer. Instead, she started crying. Toni grabbed one of her hands and tucked some hair behind the other girl's ear. "It's alright, Cheryl. You can trust me. Was...was it your mom?" 

Cheryl opened her mouth, but no words came out, so she just nodded instead. "I'm so sorry that happened. Do you want to talk about it?" 

She shook her head no before answering, "Can you just sit with me?" 

"Of course." Cheryl laid her head on Toni's shoulder, looping their arms, holding the Serpent's arm with both of hers, as if she were going to float away. After ten or so minutes, nothing had been said between the two. Cheryl was trying to relax, breathing in Toni's sandalwood perfume when she heard. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

The redhead sniffled before answering, "Yeah. I was going to walk to Veronica's, but remembered she was at the party. Then I sat here trying to figure out what to do and you texted me."

"I actually talked to Veronica and Sweets before I left to come here. She's staying at his place tonight since his dad is out of town." 

"Oh." Cheryl breathed out, barely above a whisper. Where was she supposed to go, now?

"Do...do you want to stay at mine?"

Cheryl lifted her head to look at the other girl. "Toni, I…I don't want to intrude. And, what about your uncle?" 

"First of all, you definitely wouldn't be intruding. And second, I don't live with my uncle anymore. I moved out over the summer. I actually live with Fangs and his parents, now." 

"Well, I don't want to be a bother to them." 

"They're out of town with Sweets' dad for Serpent business. Well, Fangs' dad is out of town and his mom is spending the weekend with her sister. But even if they weren't, they wouldn't mind."

"I don't know, Toni..." 

Toni turned more to face the redhead, "Cheryl, you called me here, tonight. You could have called anyone, but you called me. And I came. I'm not going to let you spend your night on a park bench. And you need cleaned up. I can help and we can get some ice on your cheek." She spoke softly. 

Cheryl sighed, "Fine. You're right. Do you have an extra helmet?" 

Toni beamed with a smile, "Yeah, I do. C'mon." She stood up and held her hand out for Cheryl to take. Cheryl took Toni's hand, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she grabbed her bag. They got to the bike and Toni grabbed her extra helmet out of her saddlebag, handing it to the redhead. They put their helmets on and Toni smiled at Cheryl. 

"That helmet looks good on you, Red." 

"I could say the same to you." 

"Alright, I'll get on and you get on behind me. Put your feet on the pegs, and you can just carry your bag on your back." 

Cheryl gulped, "Uhm. I don't think I can carry it. Can I hold it in between us? My mom, she...I can't carry it on my back."

The redhead saw realization on Toni's face. "She hurt your back? I can take a look when we get back to my place. And I can try to squeeze your bag into my saddlebag." Cheryl nodded and Toni carefully took the bag, maneuvering it to fit into the saddlebag on her bike. Once she was done, she climbed on holding the bike steady for Cheryl. 

"I just swing my leg over?"

"Yup. I'll hold the bike steady. Then put our feet on those pegs." She pointed. Cheryl threw her leg over, now sitting on the bike, getting comfortable. "You'll have to hang onto me, and hold on tight so you don't fall off. I promise I'm a safe driver."

Cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around Toni as the shorter girl started the engine, bringing the bike to life. The redhead felt free as they rode through the streets of Riverdale. After a few minutes, they pulled into a driveway that belonged to a two story house. "Wow. This isn't what I expected." Cheryl said as she got off the bike. 

"What, is it too good for Southside scum?" Toni teased, getting an eye roll from the redhead. 

"Am I ever going to live that down?" Cheryl sighed. 

"Nope! Now c'mon. I'm hungry." 

Toni grabbed Cheryl's bag and the two headed inside. Toni led the girl up a set of stairs and down a short hallway, opening the door on the left. "This is my room. Sorry if it's a little messy. You can make yourself comfortable while I go find something to eat. The bathroom is just down the hall, if you need it." 

Cheryl sat down on the full-size bed. "Thank you, Toni." She pulled her phone out of her pocket with no calls or texts from her mother, who probably hadn't realized she had even left. She did however, have a text from Veronica. 

**Ronnie: Toni said she was picking you up somewhere. Are you alright?**

Veronica knew a little bit about Cheryl and Penelope's relationship, but not the entire story. She knew they didn't see eye to eye and that Penelope could be controlling, but she didn't know about the abuse. Toni was now the only person who knew. 

**Cheryl: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at Toni's for the night. My mom and I got into an argument.**

**Ronnie: Let me know if you need anything, and if we're still on for Sunday.**

**Cheryl: I will. Thanks, Ronnie.**

Toni appeared shortly after with a sandwich and two bottles of water and sat on her bed. "I got you some water. I also realized I was a terrible host and didn't ask if you wanted anything, so I thought we could split my sandwich. It's turkey and cheese with some lettuce and tomato."

"That's very sweet of you, Toni. Thank you." Cheryl took the sandwich and water from Toni as they both ate in silence. 

"You want to come with me so we can get your face cleaned up?" Toni asked softly. 

Cheryl just nodded as Toni led her to the bathroom. "I think Sandra keeps the first aid kit under the sink." Cheryl sat on the edge of the bathtub while Toni searched for a first aid kit. "Found it! Alright, let's take a look." Toni placed her hand under Cheryl's chin to move her head around and see what the damage was. 

"Well, you've got a small cut on your cheek, but otherwise it looks like you've just got some bruising. I'll have to clean it with some alcohol, so it'll sting a bit." Cheryl nodded while Toni got to work, cleaning the redheads face and placing a butterfly stitch over the cut. "Alright, that should do it. Can I look at your back?"

"Oh, right. Uhm, yeah." Cheryl slowly tried to take off her hoodie, finding it to be very painful. Her eyes started to well with tears and Toni immediately jumped into action to help her. She pulled the hoodie off and then, "Just lift your arms a bit and I can get your shirt."

Cheryl did as she was told, leaving her in a sports bra. "Are you able to turn around with your feet in the tub? I think that'll be the easiest way for me to look at you with the lighting." She turned her body around, facing the other direction, feeling incredibly vulnerable and naked, even though she still had clothes on. 

She heard Toni take in a deep breath. "Alright, these are...not pretty. I'm sorry she did this to you. There's quite a lot of bruising, Red. I have some cream I can put on them and then I can grab ice. It's going to hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can, okay?"

Cheryl nodded, "Do what you need to do, Toni. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what I've gone through." 

Toni understood the redheads words, having gone through plenty of pain at the hands of her uncle. She grabbed the cream from the first aid kit and rubbed it into alabaster skin as gently as she could. 

Tears started to form in the redheads eyes as she started to whimper. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. I'm almost done." Toni whispered softly, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. A few minutes later and she was done. "I'm all done. Do you want to put your shirt back on for the ice pack, or no?"

Cheryl just looked to Toni. "Do you think it would be as effective with the shirt?" 

Toni shrugged, "Probably not, but I'm not sure. We could do both."

"I'll leave it for now, I guess. Maybe the ice will make it easier to put back on." 

"Alright. If you just want to go lay down, I'll run downstairs for ice and some pain meds." Toni turned around to leave the bathroom, but stopped herself. She turned back to the redhead and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for trusting me. I know it can be hard." Cheryl gave her a small smile before she was able to walk away. 

The redhead took in a few deep breaths before making her way back to Toni's bedroom. She decided to plug in her phone, finding an outlet near the bed and placed her phone on the small nightstand. She sat on the bed, cross-legged as she admired the posters and photos that hung on the Serpents walls. Toni soon arrived back into her room. 

"I grabbed some more water, if you need it. Here's the pain meds." She placed them in Cheryl's hand and sat an extra bottle of water by the redeads phone before moving back to her own side of the bed and placing her own water down. She finally sat on the bed before she spoke again. "You can lay on your back, but it might be more comfortable to lay on our stomach." 

Cheryl agreed and rolled over onto her stomach. "The pressure might hurt a bit. I'll place it in the worst spot and move it in a few minutes, and I got another one for your cheek." Toni told the redhead. As Toni was gently laying the ice pack on Cheryl’s bruise, the redhead took in a deep breath, both from the cold and the pain. “I’m sorry” Toni softly told her. 

“It’s fine, Toni. I...really appreciate it.” She placed the other ice pack under her face. There was silence between the two for a moment, before Cheryl started talking again. “Can we talk about something? To distract me?”

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?” Toni now laid down on her side, facing the redhead.

“Anything is fine. Just...maybe not about my mother. What do Fangs’ parents do?”

“Well, his dad Danny is a construction worker and his mom is a nurse at the hospital. He has an older sister, Olivia, who’s in college right now, at Vermont State. This was actually her old room.”

Cheryl hummed in response, going quiet again. “What about you?” The injured girl noticed Toni tensing up at her question.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“When did you move out of your uncles and start living here? You...don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. We can talk about something else.”

Toni stared at the wall for a moment before answering, as if gathering her thoughts. “No, it’s fine, Red. Uhm, my uncle actually...her put me in the hospital right after the school year ended last year, during summer break.. He came home really drunk. The drunkest I’ve ever seen him, and he was apparently high on cocaine, too. I called Fangs and him and his parents showed up at my uncle's place. He had locked me out and given me a concussion.” She lightly chuckled. It wasn’t funny by any means, but Cheryl understood. 

“I was in the hospital for a few days and had broken ribs. Danny and Sandra went to the cops and a social worker was involved, but I can live here until I turn 18 or if I decided to go to college. They’ve both said that I can stay for as long as I want, though.”

“I’m so sorry that happened, Toni. Your uncle sounds like a real winner.”

“You have no idea, Red. I’m going to move the ice pack to a different spot now, okay?” Cheryl nodded and removed the ice pack from her face. The two talked about school for a bit and Cheryl started to doze off. Toni removed the ice pack and covered up the taller girl with a blanket before putting the ice packs back into the freezer downstairs. 

When she came back up, Cheryl was laying on her side, curled up in the blanket. Toni got ready for bed, turned the light off as she shut the door and crawled in the bed, where was previously laying. Before she fell asleep, she felt Cheryl move closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. 

It must have been a few hours that the two girls were asleep when they heard laughter coming from the next room. “Toni…” Cheryl whispered, but didn’t get an answer. She gently shook the tan girl, “Toni.” She spoke louder.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Toni asked in a sleepy voice. 

“I heard laughing and stumbling around. Do you think it’s Fangs, or?”

“Or an intruder?” Toni chuckled. “I’m sure it’s just Fangs and probably Kevin. And if it is an intruder, they’ll kill me first. It’s fine.” The two laid there for a few more minutes, Toni dozing off back to sleep, when they heard a headboard hitting their shared wall, which didn’t wake Toni. 

“Toni.” Cherly sat up on her elbow, shaking the other girl. “Are they really fucking, right now?!”

Toni laughed, “Probably. They were at a party, where they were probably dancing and drinking, turning into horndogs. They go at it whenever Fangs’ parents aren’t here. I usually sleep through it, though.”

“HOW do you possibly sleep through THAT?!”

Toni shrugged, “I don’t know. I can play music, or something?” Cheryl nodded as Toni grabbed her phone and hooked it up to her bluetooth speaker on the desk opposite of the bed. She was scrolling through her Spotify playlists trying to figure out what Cheryl might like when the redhead spoke.

“Wait. Go back. Do you have a playlist named after me?” Cheryl quietly asked with a blush.

“Uhm. Maybe…” Toni clicked on the playlist and it started playing ‘I Remember Way Too Much’ by Mod Sun. She then placed her phone back onto her nightstand and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Cheryl could sense the other girls' nervousness. “It’s okay, Toni.” She chuckled. “I think it’s cute.” The redhead moved closer to the tan girl, placing a kiss on her cheek and laying her head on her chest, intertwining their legs. “Are you always this warm?”

“What? Like, my body temperature?” Toni laughed.

“Yeah. I’m always cold, but you’re really warm. It’s nice. Comforting.” Nothing else was said as Toni gently wrapped an arm around Cheryl, being careful not to touch the girls back and they both fell into a deep slumber.

\---

The next morning Cheryl woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in, on Toni’s chest, legs still intertwined. She felt warm. Not just from the girl sleeping next to her, but her heart felt warm. She felt like she could breath. The music from last night was still playing, and the redhead moved a little so she could get a better look at Toni’s face. How beautiful she was. 

After a few minutes, Cheryl realized that she needed to pee, so she got up to use the bathroom, quickly grabbing a purple flannel of Toni’s that was resting on her desk chair. She buttoned it up and quietly opened the door, peeking out to make sure no one saw her. She wasn’t embarrassed to be there or around Toni, she just didn’t want to get interrogated by Kevin and she didn’t really know Fangs. Or his parents for that matter.

She very quietly walked down the hall to the bathroom. She did her business and as she was washing her hands, she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she gently touched the bruise that had formed overnight, as well as the cut on her cheek. A beat passed and she rinsed her mouth out with some toothpaste and water before heading back into Toni’s room.

When she came back, the Serpent was already awake. “Hey. I was wondering where you went. Hoping you didn’t leave. I like your shirt, by the way.” She smirked.

Cheryl blushed, “Sorry, I just grabbed what I saw first.” The redhead started taking the shirt off to put something of her own on when Toni stood up, stopping her. The Serpent put her hands over the redheads. 

“As much as I would love for you to take this off, you can keep it on if you want. You look good in it.” Toni said as she stared into dark brown eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” Cheryl breathed. 

“Just how beautiful you are.” she whispered. 

“Toni, I literally have a bruise on my face.”

“And? You’re always beautiful, Cheryl.” Toni placed a hand to an unbruised cheek, gently moving her thumb across it. “Can...can I kiss you?”

“As if we haven’t made out multiple times?” The redhead chuckled, getting a goofy grin from the girl in front of her. “But yes. You can.” Toni leaned in with her hand still on Cheryl’s cheek as she moved the other to the girls waist. Cheryl moved her hands to the shorter girls neck, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both girls let out a groan as Toni rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. 

She opened it just enough to see who it was. “What do you want, Fangs?”

“I was just seeing if you wanted breakfast. Kevin is making french toast.”

Toni looked behind her, getting a shrug from the redhead. “Sure. I’ll be down in a minute.” Fangs walked off and Toni shut her door. “So, what should we tell them?”

“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

“As to why you’re here?”

Cheryl sighed, “Oh, right. Can’t we just be two friends hanging out? Maybe tell them you needed a ride home last night?”

“But my bike is here, not your car.”

“Crap, you’re right. What if...if we just tell them the truth? I mean, it’s kind of hard to hide my face. Oh, and we’re supposed to go to Pop’s tomorrow.” She groaned, facepalming herself.

Toni moved closer to her, resting her hands on the girls hips, “What exactly is the truth, Cheryl?” she spoke softly.

She looked to Toni’s honey eyes, then to her lips and eyes again. “That...my mother is a monster, and that you’re my knight in shining leather?” She teased, raising an eyebrow. “Or...we can tell them that we’re girlfriends?” She asked, looking at the floor.

Toni lifted the redhead's chin. “Cheryl Blossom, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” She asked.

She was now looking up into Toni’s eyes. “What if I am?”

The tan girl smiled, “Then I would be fucking stupid to not say yes.” And with that Cheryl leaned in to give Toni a soft, but passionate kiss. “Alright, girlfriend. How about we go downstairs and eat some french toast?”

The two walked downstairs, hand in hand, arriving at the kitchen table where Fangs and Kevin were. “Oh, my God. Is Choni finally happening?!” Kevin squealed. 

“Hey, Red. When did you get here? And...are you okay?” He asked, gesturing to his own face. 

“Uhm, she had a bit of a run in last night.” Toni looked to Cheryl, who nodded. “With her mother. So she called me and I picked her up.”

“Shit. So that’s why you left the party early?” Toni nodded as the two girls sat down and started filling their plates. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t drinking, so it wasn’t a big deal. Also, Kev...what the fuck is Choni?”

“Your ship name.” Kevin responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m glad you’re finally out, Cheryl. I was beginning to wonder.”

“Wait. You knew?” Kevin nodded as he chewed some food. “But how?”

“Gaydar, honey. It’s a real thing, no longer a myth. Proven by the neighborhood gay. Me.” Everyone laughed at Kevin’s statement, knowing it to be true. 

“So, when did you two happen?” Fangs asked.

Toni looked to Cheryl again before responding. “Like, a month, I guess? At Reggie’s party. But we weren't together, or anything...until this morning.” She grinned.

The four teenagers continued eating breakfast. Fangs and Kevin talked about the party last night and all the weird stuff that went down. Dilton Doiley was dared to do a keg stand and Betty was seen making out with some Southside girl who Cheryl didn’t catch the name of.

Once they were done, they decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Both couples were cuddling on opposite sides. Fangs had his arm around Kevin, and Cherlyl laid her head on Toni’s shoulder as they held hands, afraid Toni would hurt the redheads back. It wasn’t until after the second movie had started that Cheryl realized she should text Veronica. 

**Cheryl: So, raincheck for tomorrow?**

Cheryl had the text typed out, but hadn’t hit send yet when Toni caught a glimpse of it. “If you don’t want to go anywhere, they can come here. I don’t think anyone would mind.”

“Are you sure?” Cheryl asked. 

“Fangs, do you care if Pea and Veronica come over for lunch tomorrow?” Toni asked.

“Nah. It’s cool. Mom and dad shouldn’t be back til later in the day.” He replied. 

“See? It’s cool.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to Cheryl temple. 

**Cheryl: Instead of meeting at Pop’s tomorrow, would you and Sweet Pea want to meet at Toni’s?**

They were half way through the movie when the raven haired girl responded. 

**Ronnie: That works. Can I ask why?**

**Cheryl: I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Noonish?**

**Ronnie: We’ll be there.**

The two couples spent the rest of the day on the couch, watching movies. They ate some popcorn and junkfood and eventually fell asleep during one of the movies. Cheryl still hadn’t heard anything out of her mother, but could she really be surprised? She was hated by the woman who carried her for nine months and barely raised her. Yet somehow she met the most amazing person in the world, napping next to her. 

\---

The next day the two girls woke up in each other's embrace and got ready for the day. They went downstairs and started making crepes with fruit and scrambled eggs for when Sweet Pea and Veronica showed up. Cheryl felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. Being around the Serpent always made her happy, but this was something different.

Right at noon the doorbell rang, with Fangs answering. “Hey, guys! Come on in. The girls are just finishing up the food.”

“Thanks, man.” Sweet Pea told him as the two walked into the house. “Hey, Kev. How’s it goin?”

“The usual, Sweet Pea. Thanks for asking. V, looking beautiful as always.” He told his friend, giving her a hug. 

“So, why are we meeting here instead of Pops?” Veronica asked the boyfriends.

“We’ll leave that for them to tell you.” Kevin said. 

The four gathered around the table as Cheryl and Toni were finishing up. “They seem so…” Veronica started, not being able to think of the right word. 

“Domestic?” Kevin added, getting a nod from Veronica. “I know. It’s adorable.”

Cheryl turned towards the table to bring the plate of crepes over. “Ronnie, Sweet Pea. Thanks for coming.” She took a seat with Toni joining them, bringing over a plate of scrambled eggs and fruit.

“Cher, what happened to your face?” Veronica asked. 

The redhead took in a deep breath as Toni reached for her hand on top of the table. “My mother happened. Also, Toni and I are dating.” 

Veronica raised her eyebrows, in shock. “I’m sorry, your mother did that to you?! Also, congratulations. It’s about time, honestly.”

Both Cheryl and Toni lightly chuckled at the second comment. “She’s a cruel woman, Ronnie. Always has been. She’s...upset because of my ‘deviant behavior’ as she put it. Because someone apparently told her that Toni and I were both in the bathroom at Reggie’s party a while back.”

Veronica still had a look of surprise on her face. “That bitch! She won’t get away with this, Cher. Isn’t Josie’s mom a lawyer? Maybe she can help.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Red.” Sweet Pea added. 

The group talked about Cheryl’s options as to what she could do about her mother. Toni offered to talk to Fangs’ parents and see if she could stay with them for a few days, but the redhead refused, knowing she needed to go home at some point. So, before the parents could arrive, Cheryl decided it was time for Toni to take her back to home. She reluctantly agreed and the two hopped onto her motorcycle, making their way to Cheryl’s house. They arrived about fifteen minutes later, just before dark. Cheryl dismounted first, followed by Toni who grabbed the redheads bag out of her saddlebag.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Toni asked the redhead, grabbing her hand.

“And piss off my mother even more? I’d rather not. But I appreciate you bringing me home and taking care of me all weekend.” Cheryl spoke softly.

“Anything for you, babe.” Toni smiled and placed a kiss to Cheryl’s knuckles. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, TT.” The two girls hugged, Toni being careful to not place her arms or hands over the redheads bruises. Toni got back onto her bike and drove off as Cheryl hesitantly walked into her house. 

Cheryl walked past the kitchen, expecting to see her mother, but never did. She wasn’t in the living room, either. Where else could she be? The house was way too quiet. Cheryl walked up the stairs and into her room, feeling incredibly anxious having not run into her mother yet. She placed her bag on the floor of her room when her door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump. 

“Cheryl. Majorie. Blossom.” Penelope snarled. “Where the fuck have you been?!”

Cheryl turned around, facing her mother. “With a friend.”

“You pull up to this house, MY house on the back of a motorcycle with a Serpent and expect me to not give a shit about it? You really are a nightmare.” Penelope walked closer to her daughter, now inches away from her. “You’re lucky I even let you live here, letting you feed off of your fathers money.”

Cheryl felt a wave of confidence fill her body, “Then I’ll live somewhere else, Mumsie. As for the money, I couldn’t care less about it. It’s blood money from selling drugs and doing dirty business, and quite frankly, I don’t want it.”

Her mothers face turned to anger, more than it already was, “How DARE YOU talk about your father that way. You’re lucky we didn’t kill you when you were a baby. Left you in the river for the animals to feast on.”

“You really think I care, Mum-” Cheryl was interrupted by a slap across the face. “Why?! Why will you never love me the way you loved Jason?!”

Penelope looked her daughter in the eyes, “Because I NEVER wanted you!” She quickly wrapped her hand around Cheryl’s neck, pushing her against the wall harshley. “I’ve put up with you for long enough, you ungrateful child!”

Cheryl could hardly breath from the hand pushing on her neck. Her hands were around her mothers wrist, trying to pry her off, but nothing was working. Before she knew it, her head was smacked against the wall over and over again, until suddenly, everything went black.

\---

Monday morning Cheryl woke up on the floor of her bedroom. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore. She went to move and find her phone to see what time it was, hoping she wasn’t late for school. But when she went to move, she was stopped by her hands being tied to the bed leg. What the fuck?

She sat there for a minute, trying to remember how she ended up that way when it finally dawned on her. Her mother had smacked her and then hit her head on the wall, causing her to apparently black out. How could she possibly get out of this? Her mother had really gone off the deep end.

Cheryl wasn’t sure how long she had been awake or what time it was when she realized that no one would think to check up on her. Her friends and Toni were all at school. The Serpent had probably texted her when she got home, but Cheryl wasn’t able to answer it and Toni still hadn’t stopped by. Had she tried to contact Cheryl since then? Did Toni even care?

\---

**Toni’s POV**

Toni had arrived at school Monday morning. She parked her bike next to Fangs and Sweet Pea as she looked around for Cheryl’s bright red car that couldn’t possibly be missed. “Have you heard from Red yet?” Fangs asked.

“No, not since last night. I text her saying I had made it back home after dropping her off and she said she was going to bed. But nothing since.”

“Maybe she’s just running late?” Sweet Pea suggested. “I can ask Ronnie if she’s heard from her.”

“Maybe. Thanks, Pea.”

Toni went to her class, but she wasn’t able to pay attention, even if she tried. She kept glancing at her phone whenever the teacher turned their back, still finding her texts going unread. She decided to send another one. 

**Toni: Good morning, babe. Can’t wait to see you at school. Thought we could meet up in the parking lot before class.**

**Toni: I’m at school. I don’t see your car anywhere. Hoping you’re ok.**

**Toni: Cheryl, I’ve tried calling you and texting. Please tell me you’re ok. Please text me back.**

A few more hours went by and Toni still hadn’t heard from her girlfriend. It was now lunch time and she walked over to Sweet Pea and Fangs who were sitting at a table with Veronica, Kevin, Josie, Betty and a fellow Serpent named Jules. “Guys, I still haven’t heard from Cheryl. I’m thinking about bailing and going to her house.”

“What do you mean?” Josie asked. “Is she okay?” Toni suddenly realized that Josie and Betty didn’t know what went down at the Blossom household. She filled them in on everything that happened over the weekend. 

“What the fuck? What are you still doing here, Toni? Go get your girl.” Betty told her. 

“I’m coming with you.” Sweet Pea chimed in. 

“Me too, T.” Fangs added.

“If you guys go, I’m going, too. I can call my dad if needed.” Kevin told them. 

“We’ll stay here and cover for you guys.” Veronica said. 

Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin suddenly stood from the table, throwing away the rest of their lunches. They all got onto their individual bikes, with Kevin on Fangs’ and drove to Cheryl’s house, Toni leading the group. 

They were at the house within ten minutes as they quickly sped down the streets of Riverdale. The bikes rumbled to a stop and everyone took off their helmets, dismounting the bikes. “Kev, you’ve been to Cheryl’s house before, right? Do you know where her room is?”

“Yeah, Toni. We can probably climb up to her window. I’ll show you.” Kevin took the group around the house, not caring if they ran into Penelope as he guided them to Cheryl’s second story window. He came to a stop, “It’s right...there.” He pointed to a boarded up window with furrowed eyebrows.

“What the fuck!? This bitch is really trying to keep Cheryl a prisoner?” Toni said through gritted teeth as she marched up to the front door. She went to slam it open, but the door was locked. She looked around quickly before finding a large rock and threw it into the closest window, shattering most of it. Toni used her leather clad elbow to knock out the rest of the glass before climbing in, followed by the guys.

“Kev, go to Cheryl’s room and see if she’s there. Fangs, go with him in case Penelope makes an appearance. Pea, come with me. But if we see her, I’m taking that bitch down.” Everyone nodded and slowly crept through the house, with Kevin and Fangs slowly and quietly walking up the large staircase towards Cheryl’s room. 

Toni made her way past the kitchen and living room, moving down a hallway opposite of where Kevin and Fangs went, with Sweet Pea on her tail, watching behind them. The two were walking slowly when Toni saw a door at the end of the hall opening, an older redhead walking out of it. She straightened up, catching the redhead's attention. “Penelope Blossom, is it?”

Penelope gave the two Serpents a confused looked. “Why are you two thugs in my house?! Are you trying to rob me?”

Toni started marching up towards the woman, as Sweet Pea stayed where he was standing. “Thugs?!” She said with a laugh. “I’m here for Cheryl. My  _ girlfriend _ , you bitch!” Toni finished right as she got in front of the older woman, landing a right hook to the woman’s face, in the same spot her daughter had been hit. “How’s it feel?!” she yelled as the woman stumbled backwards. 

Penelope gained her composure and stared Toni right in the eyes. “You really think she cares about you? Cheryl is loveless. She can rot in her room for all I care. Or I can take care of her myself. Now, if you’ll leave my property, we can all move on with our lives.” Penelope walked away, leaving Toni speechless.

The Serpent’s eyes narrowed and she turned towards the woman. “Hey! She’s not loveless, and she does care about me. You’re the only one who thinks she is the person you say she is. She’s nothing like that.” Penelope turned around, rolling her eyes, when they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. 

The woman turned back towards the stairs to see what the noise was, when she was greeted by Toni’s body slamming into her own, knocking her onto the floor.

Toni threw a punch. “Fuck you!” Another punch. “You’ll never -punch- lay another -punch- hand -punch- on my girlfriend!” She finished as she landed another punch to the woman's face. She was then being lifted off of the older Blossom woman by Sweet Pea. 

“I think that’s enough, T. I know you want to kill her, but now’s not the time. Let her rot in prison.” 

\---

**Cheryl’s POV**

The redhead wasn’t sure how much more time had passed when she heard the rumbles of motorcycles pulling up to her house. She knew it had to be Toni and some of the Serpents. No one else would show up on motorcycles, especially to her house. Quite a few minutes had passed and she wondered if her rescuers had been caught by her mother, or if her mother had even called the cops on them. Suddenly, she heard her door knob turn, but the door didn’t open. Of course, her mother had locked it.

“Cheryl!” She heard a familiar voice say. “Are you in there?!”

“K-Kevin?!” She yelled back. 

“We’re going to try to kick down the door! Are you near it?!”

“No, Kev! I’m on the opposite side of the room!” 

She heard a loud thud against the door a few times, before hearing an even louder one. She heard the louder thud twice before both Kevin and Fangs came busting through the now broken door. “Thank God you guys are here! I don’t know where my mother is. We need to get out of here!”

Fangs pulled a knife out of his pocket, cutting the rope that confined the redhead to her bed. “I don’t think we need to worry about your mom, Red. Toni’s downstairs looking for her.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened. “Oh, God. They’re going to kill each other!” She quickly tried to stand up, but fell back down to the floor, due to not moving in twelve plus hours. Kevin pulled out his phone, calling his dad to have the cops come and arrest Penelope as Fangs held onto Cheryl, throwing one of her arms over his shoulder as he held her waist.

They were quietly making their way downstairs, when they heard Toni yelling. The trio got to the bottom of the stairs and Kevin’s jaw dropped. “Oh, my God. This is riveting.”

They saw Toni on top of Penelope, throwing punches. “Fuck you! -punch- You’ll never -punch- lay another -punch- hand -punch- on my girlfriend!” Sweet Pea grabbed Toni and lifted her off of Cheryl’s mother. 

“Toni!” The redhead called out. 

“Baby?!” Toni ran to the redhead, embracing her. A hand on the back of her head and arm around her waist, to not hurt her back. Cheryl winced in pain as Toni quickly pulled away, “Did she hurt you?” The redhead nodded with a tear falling down her face as Toni went to turn around, anger on her face, but was stopped by a pale hand. 

“She’s not worth it, TT. You’ve already saved me.” Chery gave a sad smile. “Sheriff Keller will be here soon and can deal with her.” 

Sweet Pea stayed near Penelope, who was barely conscious after Toni’s punches. The two girls went outside while they waited for the cops to show up. They both sat on the steps, Cheryl laying her head on Toni’s shoulder. “What happened last night after I left?” Toni quietly asked.

The redhead took in a deep breath. I went up to my room and my mother was already there. She was pissed that I showed up on a motorcycle, I guess? She asked me where I had been and said that she never wanted me. That she should have left me at the river, or something, to be eaten by animals.”

“Wow. She is a nightmare.” Toni told her girlfriend. 

“You have no idea.” She grabbed onto Toni’s hand, playing with her fingers. 

“How did she hurt you? If I may ask?” 

Chery sighed, “I remember her slapping me across the face. And...then she pushed me against the wall by my throat. She slammed my head against it a few times, and I guess I blacked out? I don’t remember anything after that.” Toni placed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple as Sheriff Keller and an ambulance showed up. 

“Cheryl, what happened? Kevin said your mom hurt you?” Sheriff Keller asked.

“Yeah, uhm, she’s inside. She’ll need the ambulance more than me.” Cheryl told the man as she stood up to move out of the way. Keller nodded and went inside, being followed by two EMTs, where the three boys were, along with Penelope Blossom laying on the floor with a bloody face. 

“Boys. Care to tell me what happened?” Keller asked and the EMTs loaded Penelope up onto a gurney, taking her vitals. 

“She came after Toni and she acted in self defense, sir. I saw the whole thing.” Sweet Pea told him. 

“Is that so? She’s pretty beaten up for it being self defense.” 

“It’s true, dad. We heard them arguing and heard a slap before we saw Toni on Penelope. I’m sure Mrs. Blossom slapped her.” Kevin told his father.

“That’s right, Sir. That’s exactly what happened.” Sweet Pea added. 

Keller went back outside to talk to Toni and get her story. “Miss Topaz. What happened, exactly? The boys said you acted in self defense and that Mrs. Blossom slapped you?”

“Exactly, sir. We were all looking for Cheryl and when Penelope saw me, she came after me. Some words were said and she slapped me across the face, so I punched her.” The Serpent shrugged

“I see. Well, she’s being taken to the hospital for her injuries. Cheryl, I’ll need to take a look in your room and take photos for an investigation. Kevin said your mother is abusive and he found you tied to your bedpost?”

The redhead nodded, getting a worried look from Toni. “Kevin is right. She’s...been this way since Jason died and it got worse after my father.” Cheryl continued giving Sheriff Keller her statement with what had happened the night before, along with what happened the Friday before when she called Toni. She also told him what had happened a few weeks ago when she came back from Pops. 

“Thank you, Cheryl. I’d also like for you to head to the hospital to be checked out. I can call an officer to take you, or Toni can take you. I’m going to head back inside.” 

As soon as Keller left, Toni wrapped Cheryl up into another hug. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me what happened after our date?”

Cheryl pulled back to look at the shorter girl. “I didn’t want to worry you. And, we didn’t really know each other at the time.” She shrugged.

Toni sighed, “I get that. I just wish I could have beat her ass sooner.” 

The redhead chuckled, placing a hand to tan cheek. “I appreciate you defending me, Toni. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

The two girls went back inside to tell everyone that they were going to the hospital so Cheryl could get examined by a doctor. Kevin said he would stay at Cheryl’s until she came back, and both Fangs and Sweet Pea said they would stay as well. Kevin showed his dad where they had found Cheryl and he took pictures for the investigation. 

Cheryl and Toni rode up to the hospital on Toni’s motorcycle, and went inside to the receptionist, telling her that Sheriff Keller had called for her. She had an exam that took about thirty minutes, and they took photos of her injuries for the cops. Nothing was broken, but the doctor did give her a note to take the rest of the week off school and to take pain medication if needed. He also prescribed her a numbing cream to put on the bruises that would help with the pain.

The two drove back to Cheryl’s house, finding the boys watching TV and eating snacks they had found. “So what’s the verdict?” Fangs asked, throwing a chip into his mouth.

“Well, nothings broken.” Cheryl shrugged. “And I’m staying home from school until next week.” 

“I think we better get going, so Choni can have some alone time.” Kevin told the Serpents. The boys said their goodbyes to the girls and drove home.

“Do you think you can stay with me?” Cheryl asked the pink haired girl. 

“I was going to, even if you didn’t ask.” She smiled. The girls found some food and went up to Cheryl’s bedroom, the redhead complaining about being exhausted, but who could blame her?

Once they were up to Cheryl’s room, the redhead decided that she should shower and told Toni she could wear whatever she found for pajamas. The Serpent looked through a few clothes, deciding on a Riverdale Athletics t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. She sat on the bed, scrolling through her phone as Cheryl opened the door. 

Toni looked up at her girlfriend, “Oh. Wow.” She breathed. “Did you steal my shirt?”

The redhead giggled and moved closer to her bed, wearing only a pair of underwear and Toni’s purple flannel that she stole from the Serpent the day before. “I did. Aren’t girlfriends supposed to share clothes, or something?”

“I suppose you’re right.” Toni smiled. “Do you want me to put on the numbing cream?” Cheryl nodded as she turned her back towards Toni and started unbuttoning the shirt, hearing her girlfriend's breath hitch as she slid it off of her shoulders, exposing alabaster skin. She turned her head back to Toni, finding the girl with wide eyes and a blush across her face. Cheryl laid down on her stomach, and waited for Toni.

“Okay, uhm, I think this stuff is supposed to be cold, right?” Toni asked. 

“Yeah, that’s what the doctor said.” She heard Toni open the tube, bracing herself for the cold gel. Instead, she felt Toni’s lips on her back, laying kisses to every bruise she had. The redhead had never felt so loved in her short life. Toni placed one more kiss to the back of Cheryl’s head before she started rubbing the cream onto her back.

Once Toni was done, she laid next to Cheryl, giving her a goofy smile. “What?” Cheryl asked, still on her stomach. 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the day I get to cash in my rain check. I know it won’t be today, and that’s totally fine. And it may not even be in a month, or six months, but when it happens, I’m here for it.” She said with a smirk. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Well, at least you’re honest. And...I concur.” The redhead looked to Toni and then looked away a few times, pursing her lips.

“What are you thinking about?” Toni asked, laying on her side, facing her girlfriend. 

“I was...just wondering...if we could...cuddle.” she finally finished. 

Toni gave her a confused look, “Yeah, babe. Of course.”

“Without your shirt on.” Cheryl blurted out, with a blush across her face, getting a laugh out of Toni. “I...I don’t want to do anything, I just...want to feel your skin on mine.”

“Sure. We can do that.” Toni smiled. She got up to turn off the bedroom light, leaving a lamp on as she crawled back into bed, taking off her shirt, causing her girlfriends breath to hitch. Cheryl was trying her hardest not to stare as she sat up and got under the blanket with Toni. She laid her head on a tan chest, just like she had done over the weekend, as Toni gently wrapped her arms around her. 

While they were laying there, soaking each other in, feeling the other girls skin for comfort, Cheryl started drawing patterns onto Toni’s chest, across her collarbone. She wondered how she got so lucky to meet someone like Toni. To have a girlfriend like Toni. Someone to stick up for her and defend her. She had never had that before, except for Jason, but it wasn’t the same. 

“Toni?” The redhead suddenly said.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for today, and...for every day after this.” She sat up on her elbow a little to look down at her girlfriend, who smiled back at her.

“Of course, babe. I’ll always be here.” Toni placed a sweet kiss to the plump lips she loved so much. 

Cheryl laid her head back down and held onto her girlfriend's waist, hoping they would stay like this forever. She wondered if this was what love felt like. If all the feelings in her stomach and chest towards the girl in her arms was actually love and not just infatuation. She hoped that this was love.

Cheryl had climbed out of the metaphorical closet, and thanks to Toni Topaz she had climbed out of her mothers grasp, finally able to be free and to feel what it’s like to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and that the ending didn't feel rushed. I left out any conversations at the hospital, just to cut down on words, but I also didn't really feel like it was needed. I also realized when I posted this that I never had Cheryl live with Toni. Oops! 
> 
> Anywaaaayyy, if you have any requests/suggestions, let me know <3


	7. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 vibes. Toni's pregnant. Cheryl stays in Thornhill, etc. This takes place after Pop's retirement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another one shot! Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Instagram @geritisfanfic

Season 5 vibes. Toni's pregnant. Cheryl stays in Thornhill, etc. This takes place after Pop's retirement. 

\----------

Toni was leaving the school and decided to make a stop by Thornhill to see how Cheryl was doing. It had been a few weeks since she had seen or heard from the redhead. She hopped onto her motorcycle, strapped on her helmet, and soon made her way out of the school's parking lot. 

A few minutes later Toni was pulling up to the flower shop. She was in and out quickly, with a single rose in hand. The Serpent had brought Cheryl a rose every time she stopped by, seeing how it would be difficult to carry a dozen roses on her motorcycle. She tucked it safely into the inside pocket of her leather jacket, making sure she didn't squish it. 

Finally, she was driving through the gates of Thornhill, arriving in front of the mansion. She saw an unfamiliar vehicle with plates from a county on the other side of the state. She furrowed her eyebrows as she cut the engine and took her helmet off, resting it on the handlebar. 

The door to the mansion was wide open, as it usually was, allowing construction workers to enter and exit easily. She walked down the long hallway, finding Cheryl in her painting room, where she usually was when Toni visited. She went to speak, when she heard an unfamiliar voice. 

"Miss Blossom, this is absolutely exquisite. Your work is truly...it leaves me speechless," said the dark haired woman. 

"Thank you, Miss Marble. I have put a lot of hours into my paintings."

"As I can see. I believe these would gain quite a lot of attention at auction. You could easily get a quarter of million, or more, for each painting. And please, call me Minerva." 

"That is absolutely outstanding." Cheryl smiled at the woman. 

The other woman, Miss Marble, moved closer to the red head, now within arms reach. "I could...make sure that you got more money out of it. If that's something you're worried about." 

"Well, Thornhill's renovations have been quite expensive, as you can imagine. And I've just helped an old classmate with funding for the high school. But, how would that be possible, Minerva?" Cheryl said, completely oblivious to the other woman's flirting. 

Classmate. 

Toni felt tears starting to well in her eyes at the interaction. Neither woman has seen her from across the room. 

"Let's just say…" Minerva started, moving her hand to Cheryl's bicep. "I know the auctioneer and a lot of wealthy people." She now looked into the redheads eyes, moving her hand to a pale cheek. "I can get you all the money you need." And with that, Minerva landed her lips onto Cheryl's. 

Toni thought Cheryl would pull away, but she didn't. The redhead was frozen at first, but then just seemed to melt into the other woman. The two were broken out of the kiss with a loud sob from the other side of the room. 

The redhead turned her head with wide eyes. "Toni. I…" 

Toni immediately found herself turning around, going back the way she came. If she wasn't currently eight months pregnant, she would be running out of the mansion. 

"Toni, wait!" She heard from behind her, but she didn't stop until she got to her bike. She grabbed her helmet, but before she was able to put it on, the redhead was standing beside her. 

"What, Cheryl?!" Toni snapped, tears in her eyes. 

"Don't leave." 

"Ya, know. I really don't know why I keep coming back here. You obviously don't want to be with me because of your family's stupid fucking curse, but here you are, in the arms of someone else." 

"TT, please listen to me." 

"No! You don't get to call me that, anymore! Am I really that fucked up in my head to believe that I could get you back? Fuck this and fuck you, Cheryl Blossom!" Toni yelled, throwing the rose on the ground as she put her helmet on and started her motorcycle. She drove off, leaving a stunned redhead in the driveway. 

Toni tried to keep tears out of her eyes, definitely not wanting to wreck. She tried to stay at or below the speed limit. The Serpent immediately regretted what she said to Cheryl. She couldn't think clearly, feeling like she was going insane. 

\---

Fifteen minutes later, she was parking outside her apartment, mind feeling dead. She had gone too far with her words. Too deep. Her pride had been bent, she no longer stood tall like a Serpent Queen should. Placing her key in the door, she unlocked it, slamming it shut. 

"Whoa, T. What's going on?" Fangs asked from the kitchen. 

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." She said as she walked into her room, slamming yet another door. 

As soon as she was alone in her room, she practically slammed her body against her door and started sobbing again. She didn't even hear the noises of pain that left her body when there was a knock on the door. 

"Toni, are you in labor?! Do we need to go to the hospital?!" Fangs yelled from the other side of the door. "Toni? Don't make me bust this door down!" 

"No. I'm f-fine." She choked out. "Just ple-please go a-away." Toni heard Fangs sit down on the opposite side of the door, leaving her alone, but also being there for her. 

The Serpent Queen continued crying and after a few minutes started pacing her room, rubbing her stomach, taking deep breaths. She had to keep her heart rate down for the baby, and she definitely didn't want to go into labor early. 

She really fucked up. She should have never spoken to Cheryl the way did. She went too far, too deep. How would the redhead look at her now? If Toni was ever allowed to see her again. If Toni could be forgiven for her words. 

Toni felt like she was going insane, her mind dead. Her pride is bent, she can no longer stand tall. She felt a burning in her chest, wishing she could just take off her head and forget everything that had just happened. 

Fuck this day, month, year, life. Toni fucked up. She went too far, too deep. Whatever it took for Cheryl to forgive her, she would do it all. Time and time again. She would do whatever it took, in every lifetime, to be with Cheryl. To earn her trust and make her walls crumble. 

Toni was still pacing, running a hand through her braids, thinking about everything. Thinking about Cheryl kissing someone else even after she's told Toni multiple times that they can't be together because of that stupid fucking curse the redhead was so obsessed with. 

She thought for sure that Cheryl would run into her arms two months ago when Cheryl had asked her to stay to be painted. Telling the redhead that she thought her family would approve of them being together, just for Cheryl to bring up some story about Sarah Winchester and her own family curse. It was such bullshit. 

Toni thought more and more about the interaction she had witnessed, more tears filling her eyes as her chest now filled with anger. She let out a loud scream, completely ignoring her friend's worried voice on the other side of her door. Before she realized what she was doing, she was throwing everything off of her dresser. 

She grabbed the potted succulent, throwing it against the brick wall with a shatter as she let out another scream. She turned to her desk, shoving everything off of it, cussing at herself. 

"You stupid fucking bitch! Why would you do that?! You fucking had her and now you've fucked it up. She'll never come back, now! For fucks sake, Toni!!!"

"T, you need to calm down. We can talk about whatever happened." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FANGS!!!" She shouted. "STAY OUT OF IT!" 

Toni let out another scream. Her fists were tight against the wall, hitting it over and over again until her knuckles started to bleed. She went too far, too deep. Cheryl would never look at her the same. Her pride was bent, she no longer stood tall. 

She started ripping the drawers out of her dresser, looking for anything to throw when she came across her prom queen crown and her photo album full of pictures from high school. Full of pictures of Cheryl. 

She wasn't thinking clearly, feeling as if she had gone insane. Her mind was dead, wondering how Cheryl would look at her now. Whatever it took, she would pay it all, just to be able to see the redhead again. Just to look at her in all of her Cheryl Blossom glory. 

Toni fucked up. She knew she did. The moment she ran out of the mansion, she knew she fucked up. But why did Cheryl kiss this Minerva woman? It seemed so easy for her to do. Toni had to see the woman she loved kiss someone else. The woman she has been in love with for nine years kissed someone who wasn't her. 

Toni fucked up. 

\---

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, sitting against her wall when she heard a knock on her door. "Toni, it's Kevin. Are you okay?" 

"Leave me alone, Kev. Otherwise I'm going to yell at you like I did Fangs." The Serpent Queen spoke softly. 

"Yeah, please don't do that. You're kind of scary when you yell." He chuckled. "If I make you some cinnamon rolls, will you come out?"

"Kev, that takes like three hours." 

"And it'll be worth it when they're done. I know how much the baby loves them." 

Toni rubbed her pregnant belly, thinking about the hundreds of cinnamon rolls she's probably eaten during her pregnancy, lightly laughing to herself. She looked around the room at the damage she had done, but in the untouched corner was a bassinet. She needed to be better for her son. 

Toni fucked up. 

Finally, she sighed. "Fine. I'll eat the cinnamon rolls. But I'm not coming out until they're done." 

The Serpent heard the man shuffle around, presumably standing up as she heard another body sit against the door. 

"What do you want now, Fangs?" She sighed. "I'm not letting you in and I'm not coming out until those delicious cinnamon rolls are done." 

It was quiet for a moment before she heard, "It's not Fangs," from a quiet voice. 

Cheryl. 

Toni fucked up. She went too far, too deep. 

She didn't say anything back as a tear ran down her face. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she wanted to say anything. 

"I'm sorry, Toni. It's not at all what you think."

"Then what is it?" She heard herself ask. She wanted the woman to tell her why. She felt that they had come so far the few times they had recently seen each other. Especially after the twelve hours Cheryl had painted her. A lot of things went unsaid, but Toni hadn't missed the way the redhead was looking at her. She hadn't forgotten. 

"I can explain...if you open the door." 

"No. That's not happening." It was quiet again before Toni realized something. "How did you find out where I live?" 

"I went to the school to find you. I ran into Kevin and asked if he knew where you were and he told me that him and Fangs live with you. Then I followed him here." 

"Well, I'm sorry you came all this way, Cheryl. But I'm not opening my door." 

"Not even for a bag of Snickers? I hope they're still your favorite." She heard the familiar rustling of a bag of candy.

Damn it. Toni thought. No, she fucked up. She couldn't let Cheryl see her like this. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. "I can't be bought with candy." She lied. 

Toni's ears perked up at the sound of the candy bag being opened, followed by the wrapper. "Oh, my God. These are really good, Toni. I might just keep these to myself." 

She heard another wrapper being opened as she rolled her eyes and reached up to unlock her door. Once it clicked, she heard the redhead standing up, slowly turning the knob. The door opened, but Toni didn't dare look up at the eyes burning a hole into her head. 

Cheryl shut the door and sat down next to the Serpent. "I'm sorry for what you saw, Toni." She said, just above a whisper. 

"I only allowed you in here because the baby wants candy." She deadpanned, getting a light laugh from the girl next to her. 

She heard a small gasp as she reached her hand into the bag of candy. "What did you do to your hand?" 

"The wall." 

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." 

"You're not the one that punched a brick wall." Toni said as she popped the bite size candy into her mouth. 

"No, but you saw me kiss someone. Someone who wasn't you." 

"Yeah." 

She heard Cheryl take in a deep breath. "I didn't know she was going to kiss me. Honestly, I was shocked. And then…"

"And then you liked it." 

"No, Toni. Then I realized that I haven't kissed anyone in seven years. It...felt good. I felt wanted. You can't blame me for that." 

Toni fucked up. She still felt like she was losing her mind. Cheryl was absolutely right, she couldn't be blamed. "I'm sorry for what I said." 

"What?"

"When I left Thornhill. I'm sorry for what I said to you. You didn't deserve that, Cher." She immediately realized the slip of the nickname and was mentally kicking herself. 

"It's fine. I deserved it. I should... probably get going. I just wanted to explain what happened." 

Toni, almost as if it was a reflex, laid her hand on the redhead's thigh and finally looked at her for the first time since she's been there. "No, you're wrong. You didn't deserve that at all. Will you stay? We can keep talking. And...Kev makes a lot of cinnamon rolls whenever he makes them." 

"Okay." Cheryl said with a small smile. "But only if you share the Snickers. And...let me take care of your hands." 

"Alright. I think I need to lie down, though. My feet have been swelling a lot lately. Uhm, the first aid kit is in the bathroom, under the sink." She said, pointing to an open door that connected to her bathroom. 

Cheryl nodded and stood up, headed to the bathroom in search of the first aid kit. She came back shortly to find Toni still on the floor, on her hands and knee. 

"Uhm, Toni…"

"I'm fine." She waved. "It just takes me a minute to get up. Ya know, being eight months pregnant at all." She grunted, in pain.

Cheryl put the first aid kit on the bed before bending down, next to the Serpent. "Let me help. It's the least I can do." 

Toni nodded, moving her arm so it was across the redheads shoulders as Cheryl placed an arm around her waist to help balance her. Toni was practically out of breath when she was finally standing up, immediately hobbling towards the bed, with Cheryl's help. 

Once she was laying down, she was surprised when Cheryl started gently taking her shoes off before she sat on the bed and opened the first aid kit. "Thanks." She told Cheryl with a smile. 

"You're welcome. Now, let me see your hands." Cheryl cleaned up tanned hands with an alcohol wipe as she wrapped them with a little bit of gauze, to keep Toni's knuckles clean, or in case they started bleeding again. 

"Just like the old days, huh?" Toni joked, regretting what she said, until Cheryl immediately responded.

"Except this time you punched a wall and not a Ghoulie." She chuckled. "And your nails look nice, instead of having chipping black nail polish all over them."

Toni wanted to make a joke about how Cheryl never complained about her nails when they were together, but they weren't there yet. So instead she said, "Thanks. I get them done every once a while since I don't need to keep them short." She didn't miss the blush on Cheryl's face. 

"Alright. All done. I'll go put this back." Cheryl put the first aid kit away and came back to Toni's bed, sitting down by the shorter woman's feet. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible host. Do you want some water, or anything? Kev probably has some wine somewhere." 

"Water is fine. Thank you." 

Toni went to stand up, but was struggling. Cheryl quickly noticed, saying "I'll get the water, Toni. I think you should stay here." 

Cheryl came back with water, surely having been interrogated by Kevin. She handed Toni a water as she sat back down. "How are the cinnamon rolls coming?" Toni asked with excitement, causing the redhead to giggle. 

God, that giggle. 

"They weren't in the oven yet."

Toni groaned, "He always does this. Tries to get on my good side by making delicious food and then purposely takes forever to make it." 

"It works, though. Toni Topaz can always be bought with food." Cheryl laughed. 

"Yeah...you're right." Suddenly Toni made a scrunched up face and took a deep breath in, as if she was in pain, rubbing her stomach. 

"Are you okay?"

Toni was surprised Cheryl sounded so worried. "Yeah, just round ligament pains. It happens." She breathed out slowly, still obviously in pain, as she laid her head back with her eyes closed. 

"Is there anything that helps?"

"Not really. I just need to rub my belly. I'm fine. He's probably upset Uncle Kev is taking so long on the cinnamon rolls."

She heard Cheryl lightly laugh and before she knew it felt hands on her belly that weren't her own, moving the same way that hers had been. Toni shot her eyes open, finding Cheryl had moved to the other side of the bed and was much closer to her. 

The Serpent moved her hands down to the bed, and opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "So, you're having a boy. Do you have any names picked out?"

Toni wouldn't dare tell the redhead what she was going to name her son. It would be too weird, right? She couldn't tell Cheryl that she was naming her son a name they had chosen for their future son, whenever they would decide to take that step. It was weird, right? "I do, but...it's a secret until he's born." 

She wouldn't dare tell Cheryl, her ex girlfriend that she would be naming her son Jason Thomas. She couldn't. 

Cheryl nodded, still rubbing Toni's belly. "Always so mysterious." She laughed. Cheryl continued rubbing the pregnant belly until she heard soft snores coming from the other woman. 

\---

Once again, Toni wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, when she woke up on her side, opening her eyes to dark brown ones staring back at her. "You're still here." 

"I was promised cinnamon rolls. Which still aren't done." Cheryl giggled, getting a groan out of Toni. 

"How long was I asleep?" 

"Maybe twenty minutes." 

Toni nodded and it was quiet for a moment as the two women stared into each other's eyes. She bit the inside of her lip, deep in thought before finally saying, "I got a donor."

Cheryl gave her a confused look. "I'm not following."

"My pregnancy. I...wanted to be a mom and experience this…" she rubbed her belly with her right hand, "Being pregnant. It, uhm...didn't seem like I'd get to share that with anyone, so I decided to just do it by myself." 

"You were always so independent. I'm sure you'll be the best mother." Toni swore she saw Cheryl's eyes gloss over. "I'm going to use your bathroom real quick." 

\---

When Cheryl came back out, Toni had rolled over onto her other side. "Sorry, the baby moved around, so I had to turn over. He's already a pain in my ass." She laughed. 

Cheryl laid back down where she was, on her back this time. "That's fine, Toni. As long as you're comfortable."

"I really appreciate you being here, Cher. It's...nice to finally talk to you." 

"I agree. And I'm sorry I've been so in my head about my family's curse. You told me the last time that you visited that you and your family have seen the good that I've done, but like I said, it's not enough. It wasn't enough. It may never be enough…"

Toni didn't say anything as a tear fell down her cheek. Fuck this day, week, month, life. The Serpent could feel herself going insane, not being able to think clearly. Why was everything so fucked up? 

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Cheryl started speaking again. "I started painting again once Thornhill was being rebuilt as a way to unwind and have nothing on my mind, except for what I was painting."

Toni heard the bag of Snickers that was between them being moved to the bedside table and felt Cheryl turning over. Next thing she knew, a pale hand was resting on her belly as the redhead continued talking. "I have... probably hundreds of paintings and drawings of you, Toni. You were ever the only thing on my mind. And JJ, of course. I have plenty of him, too." 

Toni cleared her throat as she wiped a tear away. "W-why haven't I seen them when I've stopped by?"

The pale hand gently rubbed circles into her belly. "Because you and JJ have your own room in Thornhill. I go in there, sometimes. When I need to clear my head. I went in there after you left. It sounds stupid, but...sometimes I feel like the paintings somehow talk some since into me." She lightly chuckled. "I also went in there before deciding to meet you at Pop's." 

Toni slowly rolled over with a grunt to face the redhead who's hand was still resting on her belly as her eyes widened. "Was that a kick?" Cheryl asked. 

The Serpent laughed at the reaction. "Yeah, it was. He actually doesn kick very often. Usually just when I'm eating. He must be happy." She gave a small smile. 

"I guess what I've been trying to say is that...today has made me realize that I don't care about my family's curse, anymore."

Toni furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

Cheryl moved her hand up to cup Toni's cheek, "It's always been you, TT." The redhead wiped away a tear from a tanned cheek with her thumb, giving her a small smile. "I always knew that it would be me and you. I was just too crazy and too much of a Blossom to see it. I wish I had realized it sooner. But, I want to try again. If you'll have me. If your baby boy will have me, too." 

Toni parted her lips to speak, but didn't know what to say. Instead, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to the lips that she had missed so much. Their bodies were pressed together when they were interrupted by a kick coming from Toni's stomach. Toni let out a small groan due to her son. "I hope that means he's happy." Cheryl said shyly. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Queen T, the cinnamon rolls are done! Get your butt out here and apologize for yelling at my boyfriend."

Maybe Toni hadn't fucked up after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! I had a lot of fun writing it. This sort of came from theory crafting with a few people on Wattpad
> 
> <3


	8. It's Like My Golden Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl lives with Nana Rose and her parents died she was little...or something. Idk. She lives with Nana and her parents aren't around.
> 
> I'm trash at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one shot for you all. At least short for me. It's just short of 3k words. Alsoooo this is very loosely based off the song 'Johnny Run Away' by Tones and I.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIX3YK5EL7w

Cheryl was eight years old when her Nana Rose took her to Triangle Park, a few blocks from their house. She was pushed on the swings for a while before she decided she wanted to play on the jungle gym while her Nana sat on a bench, reading a book. Cheryl climbed across the monkey bars and went down the slides multiples times. She even walked up them and slid down a few times along the way.

The young redhead climbed onto the top of the tube slide, sitting down. It was the highest part of the jungle gym she could find to look around at the park, finding kids playing with other kids and kids laughing with their parents. She wished she had someone to play with. Her Nana could only play for so long before she started to get tired and her muscles ached.

Cheryl wasn’t sure how long she was sitting there when she heard a beautiful voice from behind her. “Hey, what’s your name?”

She turned around to find a girl who looked close to her age, with dark curly hair and dark skin. “Cheryl. What’s your name?” 

The other girl smiled at her, showing the dimple on her left cheek. “My name’s Toni. Do you want to play with me?” 

Cheryl quickly nodded her head, excited to have someone to play with. She hopped down from the slide and the girls decided to run around, playing tag. They did this for quite a few minutes, until they were both out of breath. 

They both stopped, hunched over trying to catch their breaths. “Do you want to color with me? I think my cousin brought some juice.” Toni offered.

“Your cousin?” Cheryl wondered why Toni’s cousin wasn’t playing with them.

“Yeah, she’s over there.” Toni pointed to an older girl sitting at a table with headphones on. “She’s supposed to be babysitting me.”

Cheryl nodded her head slowly, “Um, I just need to ask my Nana if it’s okay. You can come with me.” The redhead held out her hand for her new friend to take as they walked over to Nana, who was engulfed in her mystery book. “Nana. This is Toni. Can I go color with her? We’ll just be right over there, with her cousin.” Cheryl pointed to the table that Toni had previously pointed to. 

“That’s fine, dear. I’ll come get you when we need to leave.” Nana told her with a kind smile. “And it’s nice to meet you, Toni.”

“You too, ma’am.” The tanned girl politely responded. The two girls turned around, still hand in hand, and ran towards Toni’s cousin. 

The older girl looked up from what Cheryl could see was a sketchbook, as she slid her headphones off. “Hey, Tone’s. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Cheryl. We wanted to color. Did you bring juice today?” Toni asked her cousin as they both sat down across from her. 

“Don’t I always?” She grinned, pulling two juice boxes from her bag, along with some chips. “It’s nice to meet you, Cheryl. My name’s Jane. Or Janey. Whichever you prefer.”

“Like in Tarzan?!”

Jane let out a laugh. “Yeah, like in Tarzan.” She grabbed her bag again, searching for Toni’s coloring books and crayons. “Here ya go.”

“What are you drawing?” Cheryl asked the older girl.

“Oh, it’s just some flowers. I really like drawing roses and lilies.” She smiled. 

“I love flowers.” Cheryl confessed, barely above a whisper. Jane gave her a kind smile before putting her headphones back on, continuing her drawing. 

The two younger girls turned to a color free page in their books and Toni dumped her crayons on the table, out of the box so they were easier to grab. Cheryl grabbed a red crayon, as Toni grabbed a pink one. They colored for a few minutes and drank their juice, while eating their chips. The young girls talked about what they wanted to be when they grew up and they talked about school, along with their friends.

Cheryl had been sitting with the two cousins for thirty minutes, feeling like seconds to her, when her Nana came over to the table to take her home. “Cheryl, it’s time to go home, sweetie.”

“Do we have to?” The young redhead whined. “I want to color with Toni and Janey more.”

Jane took her headphones off again, placing them around her neck and extending her free hand to the older woman. “Hi, I’m Jane. Cheryl is a sweet girl. Maybe they can meet up here again next weekend? Toni seems to enjoy her company.”

“Well, I don’t see why not. We’re usually here every weekend, anyway. Unless we have family activities to go to.” Nana nodded.

“Cool.” Jane smiled. As Cheryl was getting up, closing her book and putting her crayons back in the pile between her and Toni, Jane got her attention. “Here ya go, Cheryl. I drew this for you. I hope you like it.”

The drawing wasn’t much, something that only took Jane a few minutes, but it meant everything to the young girl. “A red rose.” She whispered before giving a large smile, “Thank you, Janey!”

“You can have this too.” Toni tore out the page she was coloring and gave it to the other girl. It was a picture of Kim Possible in a cheerleading uniform. “Kim Possible has red hair like you, but I made it pink.” She giggled. 

“Thank you, Toni.” Cheryl smiled. The two girls hugged before Cheryl left with her Nana. 

“See ya next weekend, Cheryl!” Jane called as they walked off. 

As Nana and Cheryl were walking back to their car, behind Jane, Nana noticed a leather jacket resting on the seat of the table, next to the older girl. A jacket that contained a serpent emblem. She didn’t want to break her granddaughter's heart, but there were certain things that Norhtsiders didn’t do; one of them being to not associate with Southsiders, no matter how nice they were.

\---

The following Saturday, Cheryl woke up early, excited to go to the park. She wanted to see her new friends and color with them, again. Here Nana had let her hang up the drawing and coloring page from Jane and Toni on her wall. She looked at them every day, growing impatient to see them again. 

She quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen, looking for her Nana, finding her immediately. “Nana! It’s Saturday! When can we go to the park?!”

Nana Rose gave her a sad smile. “Let’s eat breakfast first, okay?” Cheryl happily nodded and hopped onto a chair at the table. The two ate breakfast, followed by Nana cleaning up when Cheryl again asked when they could go to the park. Sighing, Nana sat back down at the table, motioning for Cheryl to sit across from her. 

“I need you to listen to what I say, Dearie. Can you do that?” Nana asked, getting a nod from Cheryl. “I’m going to give you the best advice and the most important. That girl Toni, she’s a cutie and she’s very sweet. So is Jane. But, they’re different from us. They’re Souhtsiders. I know you don’t really know what that means...”

“Mommy and Daddy always said that Southersiders are bad people. But Toni and Janey are nice.” Cheryl pouted. 

“Yes, they are very nice. Not all Southsiders are bad people, but we’re not supposed to play with them. That’s just how life is.”

“But what if I want to play with them? Toni is so nice and pretty. She gave me her Kim Possible coloring.”

“I know, Dearie. But if you keep playing with Toni, eventually you will get picked on and bullied. You will have to hide and won’t get to play with Toni, anyway.” 

“Can we still go to the park?” Cheryl asked with glossy eyes and sniffles. 

“I’m sorry, Cheryl. We will have to go to a different park from now on.” Nana Rose hated seeing her granddaughter cry, as any grandparent would. She didn’t want to break her heart, but knew it would be better in the long run, to not be associated with Southsiders.

Cheryl spent the rest of her Saturday, crying in her room, staring at the coloring page Toni had given her. It wasn’t until then that she noticed a few pink hearts in Kim Possible’s hair, as if Toni had pushed down harder with the crayon to draw them, making them visible. She hoped she would see her friend again, and Janey. She didn’t know what it was about them, but she felt some sort of magnetic pull that made no sense to an eight year old. She just wanted to spend time with them. To have a friend.

\------

Today was Cheryl’s first day of high school. She stood at the end of her driveway, waiting for the school bus. She was extremely nervous, as she made sure the suspenders to her short overalls were correctly adjusted before putting her book bag back onto her shoulder, moving her long hair over to her left shoulder.

The bus pulled to a stop, and the driver opened the doors for her to enter. She was greeted with loud kids, excited and nervous for the first day. She looked around the bus for a seat before she heard, “Hey, Cheryl! Come sit with us!”

She smiled when she heard Archie Andrews, her friend since seventh grade. He was seated by Betty Cooper who she had been her friend for longer, and a raven haired boy she didn’t recognize was seated across from them. Her two friends seemed to know the boy, so she made her way towards them, with the boy scooting over for her. “Hi, I’m Sawyer. But you can call me Sweet Pea.” The boy told her with a smile, putting his hand out for her to shake.

“Hi. I’m Cheryl.” She was quiet for a beat when she asked, “What kind of name is Sweet Pea?” The group laughed as Sawyer explained the nickname and where he was from. His family had just moved here from out of state a few weeks ago.

The group chatted as the bus drove towards the school, picking up the rest of the kids along the way. The bus stopped in front of a house that Cheryl didn’t remember stopping at last year on the route to school. She recognized the house, in passing. It was up for sale over the summer, after the Lodge family had moved their elderly mother into a nursing home. 

Cheryl and her friends were mindlessly talking and laughing about things they did over the summer when the redheads attention was brought to the girl who had just walked onto the bus. She was beautiful and had a rebellious look to her. Cheryl was immediately drawn to her pink hair, thinking about her Kim Possible coloring page which she now had framed, with hopes that the color wouldn’t fade as much over time.

“Who’s that?” She leaned over towards Betty. 

The blond pursed her lips, “I’m not sure. She must be new. Looks like her family bought Old Lady Lodge’s house.”

Cheryl watched as the girl sat towards the front of the bus, never taking her eyes off of the head of pink hair. She felt that magnetic pull like she did so many years ago. She didn’t feel it often, but she recognized it immediately. The redhead only felt this with certain girls and she didn’t really understand the reasoning until she was up late one night flipping through channels on the TV, coming across a movie called ‘The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love’. She had never heard of the movie and was curious what it was. Little did she know, that movie would open up her entire world and make everything she felt make complete sense to her.

She tried to push down whatever feeling this was, but couldn’t. It still lingered when they got to school. She felt like she needed to run away as she thought about those feelings, and how one of the girls in the movie got picked on and yelled at by her mother, just for liking girls. The more she thought about it, she realized that she had never seen a same sex couple at her school. Sure, they were young, but her classmates had boyfriends and girlfriends all the time. One boy, Chuck Clayton, had been dating Ethel Muggs since fifth grade. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

The redhead didn’t want to get picked on for liking a girl. She didn’t want to run for cover, hiding out in the girls bathroom. She was broken out of her thoughts as her and her three friends were walking towards the office when the pink haired girl walked up to them. “Hey, I’m new here. Can you point me towards the office?” 

Archie answered for the group, “We’re actually heading that way, if you want to walk with us. I’m Archie, by the way.”

“Thanks. I’m Antoinette.” 

The teens got their class schedules and locker numbers, being given the first twenty minutes of the day to get their lockers decorated and find where their classes were. The bell rang for everyone to head to their first class and Cheryl found herself walking down the hallway to Chemistry. She found a seat towards the back of the room, not wanting the jocks to throw things at her, like they did in junior high.

She was seated for a minute or two, when the pink haired girl sat in the desk next to her. “Is it okay, if I sit here? It’s kind of nice to have a familiar face in the same class.” She spoke, referring to the redheads' friends showing her where the office was. Cheryl nodded for the girl to sit. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Oh, it’s Ch-” She was interrupted by the bell, as the teacher immediately started talking.

“Welcome to your freshman year. Some of you already know me, with Riverdale being a small town and all, but I’m already seeing some new faces. I’m Mrs. Labbe, the chemistry teacher. Obviously.” This got a laugh from most of the students. “I also teach other science related classes, so I’ll see you again for your sophomore and junior year. If you do an AP class, I’ll see you for your senior year, as well. I’m going to do a roll call real quick, and we’ll get started. Just say ‘here’ when I call your name. If you prefer a nickname, please let me know.”

The teacher went down the list of last names, in alphabetical order, with Cheryl’s being the first. “Cheryl Blossom.”

“Here.” She spoke quietly, but loud enough for the teacher to hear. She noticed in her peripheral that the pink haired girl gave her a confused look. She wasn’t sure why. This girl was new to town, she didn’t know anything about the redhead. 

The teacher continued calling out names. Chuck Clayton...Dilton Doiley...Ginger Garcia...Veronica Luna...Ethel Muggs...Midge Klump...Antionette Topaz.

“Here.” The pink haired girl spoke. “But, I prefer Toni.” 

“Alright, Toni it is.” Mrs. Labbe told her, making a note on the roster. 

Toni smiled at the redhead, and she immediately saw the dimple that she remembered so much from when they were young. The dimple and smile that she always dreamt about. The little girl who had a magnetic pull on her was now sitting right next her, after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending didn't seem rushed. I feel like one shots aren't my strong suit because I never know how or where to end them, and I always feel like I need to give a back story.
> 
> Anywaaayyy hope you enjoyed <3


	9. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school Choni. If masturbation is considered smut, then there's smut in this. T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, writing another long one shot at just over 11,200 words lmao

It was Sunday night when Toni was laying in bed, not able to sleep. She was too anxious and excited about her first day at Riverdale High on Monday. Her old school, Southside High, had been shut down, due to the fire marshall finding black mold in the basement that was slowly making its way through the school. 

Southside High was a complete joke, in Toni's opinion. She was a straight A student who had perfect attendance, even though she rarely wanted to actually go to that dump the town called a school. She really only went to hang out with her friends, Veronica, Jughead and Betty. The pinkette wasn't too terribly worried about making friends or fitting in, as Betty's cousin went to her new school and was going to show them around tomorrow. 

She had seen Cheryl a handful of times, but had never been introduced to her. Toni always admired her from afar and loved looking at the red hair that flowed across pale shoulders when she would catch a glance of the cousins walking around town during the summer. 

As she laid in her bed, she started thinking about the redhead and suddenly felt the need to look at the girl. She grabbed her phone, going to Betty's Facebook page and then to her friends list. She scrolled until she found the name Cheryl Blossom, clicking on the profile. The account was private, so the profile picture wasn't available. She sighed in defeat and locked her phone, falling asleep a few minutes later. 

\---

Toni's 6am alarm went off, causing her to groan, immediately hitting snooze. Ten minutes later, her alarm went off again.  _ How the fuck has it already been ten minutes?!  _ She thought, hitting snooze again. 

She suddenly heard a knock on her door, "Toni, you need to get up for school. I made coffee and some eggs." Her father said from the other side of the door, causing her to groan once again as she threw off her blanket. 

The pinkette got up and walked to the kitchen, being greeted by her father and grandfather.

"Good morning, T. Coffee's fresh." Her grandpa said from the kitchen table, the morning newspaper in one hand, a coffee cup in the other. 

"Thanks, gramps." Toni said with a raspy morning voice as she grabbed herself a mug and sat at the table where a fresh plate of eggs sat. 

"Excited for your first day? You're getting a ride from Veronica, right?" Her dad asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Yeah, she should be here around 7:15. She wants to get there early for some welcome party thing that Jug's friend is in charge of. We're all riding together." The pinkette said through a mouthful of food. 

"Glad you guys are all going together. I actually have an interview later today, so I may not be home when you get off." 

"Your ole dad will be the new supervisor for Andrews Construction by the end of the day. I know it." Toni's grandpa said with a proud smile. Her dad had been out of work for a month, being laid off by the City of Riverdale due to budget cuts. He's worked in construction and maintenance jobs since he was sixteen and could probably run his own company if he had the money to do so. 

"That's awesome, dad." Toni smiled. "Just give the boss that Topaz charm." Her dad and grandpa laughed as she got up to put her plate away. She refilled her coffee and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. 

It was now nearing 7:10 as Toni had finished getting dressed, makeup and hair done. She was checking herself out in the mirror, smirking to herself at how good she looked in her outfit. Her mom had sent her some money for her birthday a few months ago, which she had spent on this outfit. It was classic Toni Topaz. Deep purple ripped skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots, a studded belt, with a simple dark gray t-shirt covering a long sleeved mesh shirt. And for the final touches, a black flannel around her waist. 

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard three honks from outside, signaling her chariot's arrival. "See ya later, T!" Her grandpa called out as she walked out of her front door. 

"Get in, bitch!" Veronica yelled to her best friend. Toni rolled her eyes as she climbed into the backseat of Veronica's car, sitting behind Betty and next to Jughead. 

"Damn, Toni. You look hot." Betty commented, getting a "damn right" from the Pinkette. 

The four of them were parking at Riverdale High within fifteen minutes and walking into the large double doors. "We're supposed to go to the gym, right Jug? To get our schedules and shit?" Toni asked. 

"Yeah, Archie texted me earlier saying it was down the main hall and to the right. Double blue doors, can't miss 'em." 

They followed Archie's instructions and were in the gym within a few minutes, finding a long line of transfer students from Southside High. Toni was thinking about all of the extracellular activities her new school had and all the friends she might make when she heard, "Cousin Betty! Who are your chums?" 

She turned her head to find the one and only Cheryl Blossom with a redheaded boy standing next to her. "Hey, Cheryl. This is Veronica, Jughead and Toni." Betty pointed and hugged her cousin and the boy. "Guys, these are my cousins Cheryl and Jason. They're twins." She informed her friends. 

Toni nodded her head, taking in the names. She knew who Cheryl was and had seen her around, but had never seen Jason. At least not to her knowledge. The group continued talking as Betty and Veronica were asking Cheryl about the cheerleading squad, possibly wanting to join. 

"T, you should totally join the Vixens! We could do it together." Betty said excitedly. 

"You expect me to jump around in a skirt, waving pom-poms around?" Toni deadpanned. "I couldn't tell you the last time I even wore a skirt. Sorry, but it's a no." 

"Toni is it?" Cheryl asked as Toni nodded. "The Vixens are much more than a cheerleading squad. We're a family. You three should come to our practice after school Wednesday. We've been working on a cheer for the game Friday night, and I'm sure we'll have it completely perfected by then." The redhead smiled. "Plus, if you cheer or play a sport, you don't have to take gym or weights." 

"I actually signed up for weights. Sorry, Red. I'm not running around in a short skirt." Toni told the girl, positive that the redheads eyes dropped down to her midsection for a split second.

"We'll definitely be at your practice, though." Betty added. Toni thought about the redhead in a cheerleading uniform. She wouldn't be caught dead in one, but the thought of Cheryl wearing one, made her mouth go dry. 

Suddenly, the group was at the front of the line for their schedules and a welcome package. "Hey, guys! I'm Archie, captain of the football team. Hey, Jug. Welcome to Riverdale High." 

The teens split off towards their classes once they got their schedules and a school map. Toni found her first class of the day, Algebra. She dreaded it. She wasn't bad at math, by any means, she just hated how tedious it was. The same thing over and over again. She found an empty seat towards the back of the class and sat down, grabbing a notebook out of her bag and a purple pen. 

She happened to look up just as Cheryl had walked in.  _ How the fuck am I supposed to focus, now?  _ She thought. The redhead gave her a small smile and sat diagonally to Toni. 

"Alright, class. As some of you know, my name is Mr. Schmidt." The teacher started. "Today we're welcoming Southside High students. Please be accomodating and friendly to your new peers. Welcome, new students." 

The teacher went over the lesson plan for the day and what the homework would be. He started writing notes and problems on the board. Toni wrote everything down, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She soon lost all of her attention to the redhead sitting near her, getting lost in crimson hair. Before she knew it, class was over. 

"And on Wednesday, make sure you've finished chapter 10, sections 1-3. If you have questions, feel free to find me after school, or ask one of your peers for help. Have a great day." 

Toni left the room, heading to her locker and her next class. At lunch she found a table with Betty, Veronica and Jughead. They were soon joined by Cheryl, Jason and Archie. Cheryl sat across from Toni, along with Jason. And Archie sat between Jughead and Toni, with Betty and Veronica across from the boys. 

"So, Toni." Jason started. "What kind of extracellular are you thinking of joining?"

_ Well, this is unexpected,  _ Toni thought. "Well, I was thinking of joining the Blue and Gold. That's about it, really." She shrugged. 

"No sports, or anything? You seem like a basketball player." 

She shook her head, "Not really. Street basketball, if anything. But I'm not a fan of school sports. Plus, Southside didn't have sports or anything." 

Jason was about to say something when Cheryl interrupted him. "What are you wanting to do at the Blue and Gold?" 

"Oh, Toni is a great photographer and writer." Veronica bragged about her best friend, getting a glare from Toni. 

"Yeah, photography. I like photojournalism." Toni told the group. 

"Well, my friend Sam is actually the editor in chief for the Blue and Gold. I could have him meet with you." Cheryl told her. 

"Just call him Sweet Pea, Cher. He's your best friend and you don't even use his nickname." Archie told her. 

"Sweet Pea?" Veronica asked. 

"It's a stupid childhood nickname." Cheryl rolled her eyes. "When we were kids, we would always walk to his grandma's house and help her in the garden. Well, she grew a lot of sweet peas and instead of helping pick the vegetables, he would just eat them. His grandma told him if he kept eating them, he'd turn into a sweet pea, and that's how the nickname started." 

"Oh. Is he the really tall one?" Betty asked, getting an answer from Jason. "Toni, he is totally your type. You should definitely talk to him." Toni rolled her eyes at her friend and agreed to talk to Sweet Pea sometime during the week. 

The last bell for the day rang and Toni met her friends outside at Veronica's car, cigarette in between her lips. "Those cancer sticks are going to kill you." Jughead told her as he and Betty walked up to the car.

"The sooner the better." She joked. "Where's Ronnie?" 

"She's talking to Jason. I think she has a crush." Betty answered. Toni just nodded, breathing in the nicotine. 

Thirty minutes later and they were back in the Southside, Toni being dropped off first. The friends said their goodbyes and she walked into her house, finding her grandpa watching TV. "Hey, gramps." She greeted as she sat on the couch across from the recliner he was in. 

"How was school? Meet any friends?"

"Just Betty's cousins and one of Jug's friends. Heard anything from dad yet?" 

"Not yet. He left around 2, so he should be back soon." The two sat and watched whatever game show was on when Toni's dad walked in a few minutes later, carrying a few pizza boxes and a six pack of beer. "Anthony, how did it go?"

"Dad, it was awesome. I got the job!" He beamed. "Fred, the owner, is a really cool guy. Knows the ins and outs. I got pizza and beer to celebrate." 

Toni was happy to see her dad so excited. "So, when do you start?"

"Bright and early tomorrow morning." He smiled. 

\---

Tuesday went by in a flash and so did Wednesday. Toni was at her locker, waiting for Betty and Veronica, so they could go to the Vixens practice. She was excited to see the cheerleaders, but she was trying to remain calm and not seem too eager. 

"Cheryl said practices usually last an hour, or so. If we decided to join, we can go to their practice on Monday and do some sort of tryout, even though she's already got three spots saved for us." Betty told her friends, as they walked down the hall to the gym. 

"Three?! I told her I wasn't joining." Toni scoffed. "I'm only here because Ronnie's my ride and I'm not walking home." 

"Calm down, T. You can't say you're not excited about watching girls dance around in front of you." Veronica teased. Toni just rolled her eyes in response, knowing her friend was absolutely right. 

They made it to the gym and found a seat on the bleachers. The cheerleaders weren't out of the locker room yet, so Toni got on her phone while her two friends talked about how excited they were to possibly become Vixens. 

"Alright, bitches! Let's show my cousin and her chums how we Vixens do it." Cheryl spoke loudly, echoing a bit in the large gym. Toni looked up from her phone, taking in the practice outfits. Black short shorts with tight yellow and white shirts. She looked at the girls dancing, loud music playing. She was looking at all of them and then found Cheryl looking at her, the redhead quickly moving her eyes to the empty bleachers in front of her. Toni definitely didn't miss that. 

An hour later and practice was over. Veronica and Betty cheered loudly for the girls as they finished their dance as Cheryl came over after she dismissed the rest of the girls. "So, what did you think?" 

"I'm so in!" Betty squealed. 

"Samsies." Veronica answered with excitement. 

Everyone looked over to Toni, who was back on her phone, trying not to look at Cheryl. "What? I already told you guys that I'm not joining." 

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Cheryl told her. "Veronica, cousin Betty. I'll see you at practice on Monday for your tryout. Toodles." The redhead quickly spun on her heels and walked away. 

\---

Friday was finally here and Toni couldn't wait to go home and take a long nap. She was currently walking to her first class of the day, but was already thinking about laying back down in her bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets, listening to a relaxing playlist and sleeping for a few hours. That was until Cheryl walked into algebra, wearing her cheerleading uniform for the game that night. 

Toni's mouth went dry and she felt her heart rate pick up, watching Cheryl sit in her chair, crossing one pale leg over the other. Toni chewed on the end of her pen, wondering what it would be like to have her head between those long, luscious legs. She suddenly felt herself squeezing her thighs together and did her best to bring her attention back to her teacher. It had been a  _ very _ long class. 

That day at lunch, Archie and Jason were sitting with the football players. Toni sat with Jughead, Betty and Veronica like normal, slightly surprised to find that Cheryl joined them, taking the seat next to Toni. 

"Still not wanting to join the Vixens and get a cute uniform?" Cheryl joked, getting a small laugh from the pinkette. 

"Nah, I'm good red. You can keep the uniforms for girls with school spirit." 

"Speaking of school spirit…" Cheryl started, looking over near the line. "Sam!" She yelled at a boy who she waved over. "Guys, this is Sam. The friend I told you about."

"Oh, the editor in chief for the Blue and Gold?" Veronica asked. 

"Yeah, but you guys can call me Sweet Pea." 

"Sam, this is my cousin Betty and her friends Veronica and Toni." Cheryl introduced the group. "And Toni here…" she placed her hand on the shorter girls shoulder, "is a photographer. You should really consider her for a position at the B&G."

"Yeah, for sure. We're always needing more photographers. Not everyone can make it to the games and other events. How about you stop by the office Monday morning and we can talk about it." 

"Oh, sure. I'll be there." Toni told him, thinking about Cheryl's hand on her shoulder which was slowly removed. The redhead mentioned her having a position on the school paper, but all Toni could think about was the positions she wanted to see the redhead in. She shook her head, trying to listen to Jughead's rant about something, but kept thinking about how close Cheryl was sitting next to her, and swearing she felt a hand graze her thigh. 

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore, and excused herself to the bathroom, where she hid for the remainder of lunch. The rest of the school day moved agonizingly slow. Once again, Toni found herself waiting by her friend's car, smoking a cigarette. 

She was thankful to finally be home and sluggishly made her way to her room, cracking the door behind her, changing into some shorts and a baggy shirt. She set an alarm on her phone, to wake up around 6pm for dinner and settled into her bed. 

When she woke up to her alarm, she turned it off and scrolled through social media for a bit, checking her notifications before finally deciding to get up and walk to the kitchen, finding her grandpa making his famous spaghetti. Well, famous to them. 

The family of three talked about school and Anthony's new job at Andrews Construction. Everything seemed to be falling in place for them. Her dad had a great job and Toni was halfway through her sophomore year, thankful to be at a new school. They were watching a movie together when Toni felt her phone buzz. She glanced at it and much to her surprise, saw she had a friend request from Cheryl Blossom. She quickly unlocked her phone to see the request and hovered her thumb over the ‘accept’ button, but thought about making the redhead wait. 

When the movie was over, she went to her room, saying ‘goodnight’ to everyone. Once her door was shut she practically threw herself on her bed and turned on some music while glancing back at her phone. She figured the redhead had done enough waiting, if she was waiting at all, and clicked on ‘accept’. 

Toni decided to watch something photography related on YouTube when she got a message from Cheryl. 

**Cheryl: I’m a little sad I didn’t see you at the game**

Toni furrowed her eyebrows. Was the redhead looking for her? Was she flirting?

**Toni: You were looking for me?**

**Cheryl: No, but I would notice that pink hair anywhere. Plus, Betty said you weren’t there.**

She was now scrolling through Cheryl’s pictures, biting her bottom lip. She decided to like a few of them as she went, trying not to go overboard.

**Toni: Yeah, I think I mentioned I’m not much for school spirit.**

**Cheryl: That’s a shame**

Toni saw the text bubbles appear and disappear a few times before it showed Cheryl was offline. She didn’t really know what to respond with, if anything. She finally decided to respond with a gif from the movie ‘Bring It On’.

\---

It was now Monday. Toni and her friends had arrived at school a little early so that she could talk to Sweet Pea about the Blue and Gold. She was walking towards the room when she spotted Cheryl at the vending machine and decided to talk to the girl. “Hey, Red. Rough morning?” She asked, glancing at the drink machine that contained energy drinks. 

“You could say that.” 

“Sorry I didn’t respond back to you Friday night. I didn’t really know what to say.” Toni said, feeling incredibly awkward.

“No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. And...you did respond. With that ‘Bring It On’ gif. I thought it was pretty funny. It’s actually one of my favorite movies.”

Toni chuckled, “Of course it is. I actually always had a crush on that dark haired girl. The one that had the twin brother.”

“Missy.” Cheryl said, eyes still on the vending machine.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Toni smiled. She pulled out her wallet to grab some cash, putting it in the machine before selecting a Monster. “You want anything? My treat.”

“No, Toni. You don’t need to spend money on me.”

“Think of it as a peace offering. For me not joining the Vixens.”

Cheryl looked like she was deep in thought before finally answering, “The Starbucks triple shot. Vanilla.” Toni smiled and put some more money in, selecting the drink and handing it to the redhead. “Thanks, Toni.”

“No problem, Red. Well, I should probably get going. I’m headed to the B&G to talk to Sweet Pea.” 

“Good luck.” Was all Cheryl said, still staring at the vending machine. Toni wasn’t sure what was wrong with the girl, but there was definitely something.

A few minutes later she was standing in the Blue & Gold office, speaking with Sweet Pea. “So, what kind of stuff do you like taking photos of? Do you have any work I can look at? Obviously, you don’t have to be like a professional photographer for this, but it helps to at least know that you have some sort of talent and can work a camera.”

She leaned back in the chair, pulling her phone out of her pocket, tapping on it a few times. “I’ve got an Instagram page, actually. Here.” Toni handed the raven haired boy her phone and saw his eyes widen.

“Wow, Toni. These are Amazing.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I prefer nature and landscapes, but portraits are fun, too.”

“These angles are amazing. And the lighting…you’re hired. I mean, there’s no real pay, but you get into the games for free, and you get a little card from the school for $5 to use at the concession stands.”

“Really?! Thanks! That’s honestly better than nothing. When will you need me?”

“Well, this week there’s an away game. But next week is another home game, if you think you can be there? Tara, the other photographer, works Friday nights, so she can’t make it to the games.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be there.”

“Perfect. You can grab one of the school's cameras and gear Friday before you leave for the day. Just check it out with me and sign the sheet. It’s really not a hassle.” The two talked for a bit longer about photography and Toni’s Instagram page before finally leaving the office with a pep in her step. 

Lunch came rather quickly that day with Toni finding it easier to pay attention in Algebra since Cheryl wasn’t wearing a skirt. She still wondered about the redhead and their interaction at the vending machines. She found her seat at the table with the others, but Cheryl never showed up. 

“Where’s Cheryl? I saw her this morning, but nothing since.” She finally decided to ask.

“I’m not sure. She’s been in a weird mood since we got home from the game Friday. She won’t talk to me about it.” Jason shrugged. 

“She hasn’t mentioned anything to me.” Betty told her.

Once Toni had finished eating, she excused herself to use the bathroom. Once she was finished, she still had fifteen minutes before class started again and decided to step outside for a cigarette. As soon as she was outside, she put a cigarette between her lips and lit it, making her way to Veronica’s car to sit on the truck. But out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of red hair. Cheryl. 

She thought for a few seconds before deciding to walk towards the other girl, who was sitting in some grass, against a tree, reading a book. “Hey, Red. Mind if I sit?”

Cheryl looked up from her book, squinting from the sun. “I suppose not. But you’re not smoking that cancer stick around me.”

Toni smirked, lifting her leg to put out her cigarette on the bottom of her boot. She sat down, leaning against the tree like Cheryl was. They weren’t close enough that their bodies were touching, but Toni’s body was buzzing as if they were. She finally decided to try and get the girl to talk. “So, why weren’t you at lunch? I don’t mean to pry, but you seem a bit off today,” she spoke softly.

It was a few minutes before the redhead finally said anything. “You ever feel like you woke up on the wrong side of life? It’s just one of those kinds of days. And I feel like if anyone tried to kick me down, they wouldn’t get anywhere, because I’m already there.”

Toni hummed in response. “Like you’re under a heavy cloud? Like you just want to scream and lose control?”

Cheryl turned her head to Toni, practically snapping her own neck. “Exactly.” She whispered.

“I know exactly how that is. I feel like I don’t really have a reason to feel that way, but I still do. And it doesn’t fade as fast as I’d like it to.”

“Yeah. That’s how I feel, too. My home life is...fine, I guess. I’d rather be at school most of the time, though. But today is just different and I can’t figure out why.”

“I totally get that. At Southside, I really only wanted to go to school to see my friends. Otherwise, I usually just stayed in my room. Or rode around on my motorcycle.” 

“You have a motorcycle? That’s really cool. I’m sure it’s a lot of fun and freeing.”

“Yeah, it is. Maybe...I can take you for a ride sometime. Go somewhere to scream and lose control.” The conversation died off there when they heard the bell ring and made their way back to class. 

When Toni was laying in bed that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead and what they talked about during lunch. Both of them seemed to feel the same way. The cloud of depression lingering over them, but not really having a reason as to why. It was just always there.

\---

Saturday morning Toni woke up sometime before noon, rolling over to see a message from Cheryl.

**Cheryl: Are you busy today?**

**Toni: Nope, no plans. I did just wake up, though.**

**Cheryl: I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out?**

**Toni: Sure. Where?**

**Cheryl: Well, to be honest, I don’t really want to be home. I was hoping I could come over?**

Toni suddenly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to make sure she was reading the message correctly. Cheryl wanted to hang out. Cheryl wanted to come over to Toni’s house. Her hands started sweating, her thoughts moving at a million miles an hour. She heard her phone ding with another message. 

**Cheryl: If not, it’s totally fine.**

**Toni: Sorry, my dad was talking to me. You can totally come over. Maybe in a few hours, though? Since I just woke up? I need to shower and eat.**

**Cheryl: I can pick something up from Pop’s to bring**

**Toni: Okay, yeah. I’ll just shower real quick. I’ll text you when I’m done.**

**Cheryl: Okay.**

_ What the fuck is happening?  _ Cheryl Blossom was coming over to her house to hang out with her. She could easily hang out with Betty, unless she was with Veronica or doing family stuff. She dragged herself out of bed, heading out to the kitchen for some coffee. 

Her grandfather was sitting in his recliner watching a game show. “Where’s dad at?”

“Oh, he had to go to work today. There’s a big job they’re doing and Fred wasn’t able to come in. Something about his son getting injured.” Toni nodded and got herself some coffee.

“By the way, Gramps. Someone from school is going to be coming over in a while. Betty’s cousin.”

“Alright. I won’t bother you two.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her coffee and heading to the bathroom. Roughly thirty minutes later she was done and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, not sure if Cheryl was wanting to go anywhere or do anything. She texted the redhead and she quickly cleaned her room and made her bed. 

**Toni: Come over whenever. Just cleaning up real quick.**

**Cheryl: No need. I’m just waiting on our food.**

She was a little surprised that Cheryl was already at Pop’s.  _ She must really not want to be home.  _

**Cheryl: I realized that I don’t know your address. I’ve seen you around when I’ve been with Betty, but not actually sure which house is yours.**

_ She noticed me?  _ Toni sent her the address with a description of her house and what vehicles were parked outside, in case Google decided to be dumb today. Toni had turned on some music while she cleaned, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She figured it was her grandpa, but turned around to find the redhead looking back at her. "Oh. Cheryl. Hi."

Cheryl let out a soft giggle and Toni was mesmerized. She would give anything to hear that giggle again. "Your grandfather let me in. He's sweet." She smiled. "And I have food." She said, holding up a Pop's take out bag. 

Toni sighed, "I'm starving!" Cheryl let out another giggle as Toni tried to bite back a smile. "We can eat on my bed, if you want." She did her best to not think dirty thoughts, but fuck. Cheryl Blossom was in her room, on her bed. 

The two sat down on Toni's bed cross-legged as Cheryl emptied the contents of the bag. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just got a burger. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, totally. I'm not a picky eater." The two sat in silence as they ate their burgers. Both girls seemed to enjoy the other's company. Toni still wondered why Cheryl had messaged her instead of Betty, or one of her friends. Even Sweet Pea, or one of the Vixens. 

Toni finished her burger first, throwing her wrapper into the small purple trash can near her bed. "And she scores!" She laughed out, getting another giggle from Cheryl, who shook her head in response. Once the redhead was done eating, Toni finally asked, "So, what brings you here?" She smiled. "What do you want to do? We've never hung out before. I'm honestly a little surprised you messaged me." 

She saw Cheryl take in a breath, averting her eyes. "I don't really mind what we do, but after our talk by the tree the other day, I just wanted to hang out with someone who I felt wouldn't judge me. It sounds so stupid, bu-"

Toni interrupted her. "No, it's not stupid. Not at all. I'm glad you're here." Toni smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Sure. What do you have?" Toni got up and pulled out a disc binder from under her bed, with various DVDs, handing it to the redhead. Cheryl flipped through it as Toni threw the redheads trash away. "Oh, my God! You have White Chicks?! We're definitely watching this!" 

Toni let out a laugh at the redhead. "You're awfully excited about a movie." She said, grabbing the disc and putting in her DVD player. She grabbed the remote and sat back down on her full-size bed. She could see Cheryl taking off her hoodie, out of her peripheral while her breath got caught in her throat, immediately looking back towards her TV once the hoodie was off. 

"This is actually one of my favorite movies. My ex hated it, though." Cheryl rolled her eyes, getting comfortable against the pillows. 

"What? But it's so good. He sounds like a dumbass." Toni laughed. 

"She, actually. And, yes. She is a dumbass." 

_ Oh. She.  _ "What happened, if I may ask?"

"She moved to Centerville and cheated on me." Cheryl shrugged. "It was a while ago." 

"Wow. She really is dumb. And insane."

"Yeah, well. It's in the past. I've moved on. I'm sure karma will get her soon." 

Toni was at a loss for words as the movie started. Cheryl was into girls. _Holy shit._ _Guess I better step in line, this girl is so fine._ Toni said to herself. Surely every girl at Riverdale High was pining after Cheryl. They'd be stupid not to be. 

As the two watched the movie, Toni swore that Cheryl was inching closer to her.  _ I'm probably just going crazy. There's no way Cheryl would be into me.  _ She was way too distracted by the redhead and her thoughts to even pay attention to what was happening on the screen. Suddenly Cheryl started snorting from a fit of laughter. Toni looked to the screen and realized it was the dressing room scene. She started laughing as well, but wasn't sure if it was because of the movie or the redead. 

Cheryl was now laying flatter on her back as Toni watched her full chest moving up and down while the other girl caught her breath. She noticed her mouth going dry. "Um, I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?" 

"Waters fine. Thanks." Cheryl smiled. 

Toni walked out of the room, making sure to stop by the bathroom on her way to the kitchen.  _ How the fuck am I horny, right now? Chill, Topaz!  _ She walked in the bathroom, cleaning up the pool of wetness between her legs and went to the kitchen after washing her hands. She soon returned to her bedroom, handing the redhead a glass of water. 

"Thanks, Toni." Cheryl took a long drink and Toni definitely didn't miss it. She soon realized she was staring and sat down on her bed, drinking from her own glass. She had settled back against the pillows when Cheryl rested her head on her shoulder. 

Toni's eyes went wide, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice.  _ Maybe she's just being friendly.  _ She prayed Cheryl couldn't hear or feel her heart beating out of her chest, feeling like she could hear her own heart echoing in her ears. Her palms started sweating, but she tried her best to not make it noticable by rubbing them on her legs. 

_ God, I'm a fool for her. She's too good for me, I'm too bad for her. But I want to do bad things to her. No. Pay attention to the movie.  _

The two girls continued watching the movie, laughing uncontrollably at the funny scenes, which is really the entire movie. They both sang along to the scene where all the women are in the car, followed by laughing at each other. 

Toni hadn't had this much fun a while. Usually when she hung out with Veronica, they walked around the mall or went to see a movie at the theater. They didn't just hang out at each other's houses, but her best friend was rarely home, ignoring her own father. Sometimes Veronica would come over to Toni's, but not very often in the last year. She missed it. She missed hanging out with someone in the comfort of her own home, just relaxing. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the movie had finished until she felt something, or rather someone, poking her in the side. "Earth to Toni." Cheryl giggled. 

"Hm? Sorry, were you saying something?" 

"I was asking if we could watch another movie? Or...if I could stay longer?" She asked with her head still on Toni's shoulder, looking up at the girl with big doe eyes. 

"Oh, sure. That's cool. Was there another move you had picked out?" Toni sat up, grabbing the disc binder from the end of her bed. 

The other girl shook her head, "No. You pick this one." 

Toni looked through the binder for a few minutes before settling on Dirty Dancing. She bit the inside of her lip, glancing up at the taller girl who was on her phone. "Have you seen Dirty Dancing?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Is it good?" 

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites, actually. It's not a comedy, or anything. More of like...a summer romance movie, I guess? It's from the 80s." 

"Fine by me."

Toni put the movie in the DVD player, sitting back down next to Cheryl, who now had a pillow and her head at the foot of the bed, laying on her stomach. Toni was trying really hard to watch the movie and focus, but she couldn't stop staring at the redheads ass. Her fingers twitched, wanting to grab it. To smack it. But she had to resist. She was broken out of her thoughts when Cheryl laughed at something in the movie.  _ That fucking laugh.  _ Toni could feel the wetness between her thighs again, wondering how the redhead kept doing this to her. 

Finally, Toni was able to pay attention to the movie as tears formed in eyes. She sniffled, not thinking she could be heard. Of course, she was wrong. 

"Are you crying?" Cheryl turned her head to ask. 

Toni nodded. "It's just so cute." 

"Oh, my God. Is Toni Topaz a hopeless romantic?" She grinned, now sitting up to face the shorter girl. 

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? I mean, I don't know?" 

"What do you mean you don't know? What kind of romantic things have you done for your partners?"

"Um, nothing? I've never been in a relationship." 

The redhead looked shocked. "Really? But...you're gorgeous." She spoke softly. 

Toni felt her cheeks heat up. "Um. Th-thanks?" 

Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes, turning back towards the movie, laying on her stomach. After a while, the movie was done and Cheryl decided she should head home for dinner, to not upset her parents. 

Toni was left alone in her room, feeling that wetness again. She had to excuse herself during each movie and again before the redhead left. She only had to actually use the bathroom one of those times. She decided to get up and found her grandfather asleep in his recliner. 

She tiptoed back to her room, quietly shutting the door and locking it behind her. Turning on some music, she laid back down on her back, reaching for the elastic waistband of her shorts. Picturing the redhead in her cheer uniform, she slowly moved her fingers lower gasping at just how wet she was. She ran her fingers through her slick folds, circling her clit, applying more pressure as she went on. 

She pictured Cheryl between her thighs, pretending her hand was the redhead's tongue. Chasing her orgasm, she flipped over onto her stomach, easily inserting two fingers into herself. After a few curls of her fingers and a few thrusts, she cried out into her pillows, as she was covered in sweat. 

Once her breathing evened out, she removed her fingers, flipping back onto her back and went to take her second shower of the day. 

When Toni was done and changed, she made her back into her room, ready for a nap. Her dad would be home soon and they would be having dinner, so a nap wasn't in the cards for her. Her phone dinged with a message. 

**Cheryl: I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for letting me come over.**

**Toni: No problem. You're welcome here anytime :)**

She laid there staring at her phone with a wide smile, wondering if she would ever be able to win over the beautiful Cheryl Blossom. 

\---

On Sunday, Toni and Cheryl texted off and on throughout the day, mostly about school, cheerleading stuff, and the Blue and Gold. She was surprised that Cheryl had initiated the conversation. That girl was always surprising her. They had started out messaging each other on Facebook, until the redhead asked for Toni's number. 

**Toni: Shouldn't you be at church, or something?**

**Cheryl: Bold of you to assume that I'm religious, Topaz.**

**Toni: Your family just seems the type. Plus, Betty and her family go to church, so I figured you guys did, too.**

**Cheryl: My parents go. I quit going a year ago when the church got a new pastor. He's boring and talks about how 'we're all doomed because of the gays.' He also thinks that wifes should bow down to their husbands, and I can't stand it.**

**Toni: Wow. Sounds like a shit show.**

**Cheryl: It really is, but at least I'm not crying on Sundays anymore.**

Toni felt bad about bringing up the whole church thing, hoping she didn't upset the redhead. She didn't know to respond, so she didn't. Surely the other girl was busy today, or had stuff to attend to. She distracted herself with homework for a few hours until she got another text from Cheryl. 

**Cheryl: Can I ask you something?**

**Toni: Sure. What's up?**

**Cheryl: What's your middle name?**

She thought this was incredibly strange for the redhead to ask, but figured she would go along with it. Maybe she was just bored. 

**Toni: Hope. What's yours?**

**Cheryl: Marjorie. It's an old family name. I'm not really a fan of it. Yours is pretty though.**

Toni bit down on her bottom lip at the redhead's response. 

**Toni: Marjorie seems unique. I like it.**

**Toni: What's your favorite word?**

She watched as the text bubbles appeared and disappear a few times before the other girl finally responded. 

**Cheryl: Limerence. Yours?**

**Toni: Hiraeth.**

The conversation ended after that, with Toni assuming the redhead got busy. 

\---

Wednesday came at the blink of an eye. As usual, Toni was distracted for most of algebra as she stared at the redhead, who was wearing tight red high waisted jeans with a white crop top. She could see the space of Cheryl’s pale skin between the top of the jeans and the bottom of her shirt as she sat at the desk. All Toni could think about was scratching, biting, marking that beautiful skin.She let out a sigh as the teacher dismissed the class and walked to her locker.

Toni was back at her locker, putting her books away before heading to lunch when a beautiful redhead appeared next to her. “Care to walk with me to lunch, TT?” 

She furrowed her eyebrows at the other girl. “I’m sorry. TT?”

“Yes. Your initials, obvi.” Cheryl chuckled. 

“Oh. Well that makes sense.” Toni could feel her cheeks burning red as the other girl looped their arms together and practically dragged her to the cafeteria. Cheryl sat next to her again, just like she had last week and every day since then. 

“Are you taking photos at the game on Friday, T?” Veronica asked, sitting across from her. 

“I am, yeah. I’m pretty excited about it.”

“You’re really getting the best of both worlds. Not only are you getting free food from the concessions and getting to use the school's camera, but you also get to watch cheerleaders dance around.” Jughead grinned. 

Toni blushed, hoping no one would notice with her darker skin. “Yeah, that’s definitely a plus.” 

“Speaking of cheerleaders, are you coming to our practice again today, TT?” Cheryl asked as Toni felt the girl next to her loop their pinkies together, under the table. 

She suddenly forgot how to breathe, feeling a lump in her throat. "Um... I-I… I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up quickly, leaving everyone at the table, as she walked to the bathroom. Once in a stall, she sat on the toilet, trying to breath. 

After a few minutes, her breathing steadied and she heard someone walk into the bathroom. The sound of heels.  _ Of course. Cheryl.  _

"TT? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I upset you."

She opened the stall door slowly as she walked out of it, with her head down. "I'm honestly not sure. But no, you didn't upset me. I'm just feeling...confused, I guess?"

"Because of me?"

Toni only nodded. Cheryl walked closer to her, gently putting her hand on a tanned arm. Toni immediately felt goosebumps rise, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice. "Do you want to go outside and talk?" 

"Yeah, sure." So the two girls went outside to their tree and sat down, just like they had before. It was quiet between the two for a few minutes before Cheryl suddenly started talking. 

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Toni. That wasn't my intention." She spoke softly. 

"It's totally cool." 

"Obviously, it's not. I feel drawn to you and I'm not sure why. Other than...well, you're beautiful. You make me speechless and you make it hard for me to focus. I feel your eyes burning a hole in my skin during algebra." Cheryl chuckled at the last part. 

Toni tensed up as soon as Cheryl had called her beautiful. But to know that Toni was staring at her? She wanted to run. To scream. She was pissed at herself for being so obvious. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Toni told her. 

"Don't be. I actually wear those crop tops for that reason."

Toni turned her body towards Cheryl's. "What?"

"I wear those shirts because you seem to like them." She giggled. "And...if I'm being totally honest, I wasn't having dinner with my parents Saturday. I just...I didn't want you to get tired of me." Toni could see the blush on the other girls face and she thought it was adorable. 

"You could have stayed." It was quiet again and Toni found herself picking at the grass below her. 

"Are you going to Betty's sleepover Friday night, after the game?" 

"Considering this is the first I've heard of it, probably not. She must just be inviting the Vixens." She was a little sad that she wasn't invited. Betty had been her friend for the last three years. They've spent the night at each other's houses countless times. 

"Well, consider this an invite. I'll talk to cousin Betty." 

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Toni heard the redhead sigh and had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress a laugh. Cheryl was the first to get up and offered a hand to Toni, but once she was on her feet, Cheryl didn't let go. Instead, she interlocked their fingers and walked towards the school doors. 

"You know…" the redhead started. "I love how you have this badass, fuckgirl persona, but you're actually really sweet. And surprisingly quiet." Cheryl laughed. 

"I'm usually not quiet. Only around you." She spoke quietly. 

"Well there's no reason to be." They got to the doors and Cheryl reluctantly let go of Toni's hand. They went inside, but before parting ways, Cheryl had one more thing to say. "Oh, and Toni?"

"Yeah?" 

"Those purple jeans you wore on your first day here...wear them again on Friday. Toodles!" Cheryl smirked and walked off towards her next class. Toni honestly didn't know what just happened. 

_ Was she flirting with me? Why the jeans?  _

\---

Friday came quicker than Wednesday. Toni had on her purple ripped jeans, at Cheryl's request, paired with her motorcycle boots and a black tank top. She had texted Veronica the night before to let her know she'd be riding her motorcycle to school that day. 

Throwing on her black leather jacket, helmet and book bag, she climbed onto her bike, bringing it to life. She always loved the feeling of the wind on her skin and how free she felt on the bike. It was like therapy for her. 

She got to school a little early, hoping to be able to smoke a cigarette before going inside. Shortly after she parked and had lit her cigarette, she met eyes with Cheryl, who stopped dead in her tracks with a slack jaw. Toni couldn't control the blush on her cheeks or the smile across her face, even if she tried. Noticing Cheryl walking towards her, she put out the cigarette, throwing it on the ground. 

"Not only do you smoke those disgusting cancer sticks, but you litter, too?" Cheryl laughed. 

Toni laughed as well. "I know that's not the real reason you came over here." She smirked, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence. "Why the jeans?" 

Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip for a solid five seconds, her face beat red. "Because your ass looks good in them." That was definitely the response Toni was hoping for. 

"My ass looks good in a lot of things." She winked, now getting off of her bike. "So, about this sleepover…"

"You can't come?" Cheryl asked with sadness in her voice. 

"I can." She chuckled. "I just need to go home first, after the game, to grab my stuff." 

"Could I come with you? I've never been on a motorcycle before. And I rode to school with Jason."

Toni thought about Cheryl's arms wrapped around her as they drove through the streets of Riverdale. She'd probably have to stop at the bathroom once she got to her house and again once they got to Betty's, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have an extra helmet." 

The two girls walked together towards their lockers and then to algebra, where Toni continued to stare at the redhead and only half pay attention to their teacher. At one point, Cheryl actually turned her head to find a wide eyed, red faced Toni, which she could only chuckle at. 

\---

It was the end of the fourth quarter, with the Bulldogs winning 36-21. Toni got a bunch of photos of the game and the top players of the night, as well as the Vixens and the marching band. In all honesty, she probably had way too many photos of the redhead she had a crush on. 

Suddenly the crowd in the bleachers were going wild, with Jason Blossom scoring the winning touchdown. Toni was able to quickly get onto the field and get a photo of a few of the Bulldogs lifting Jason to their shoulders with his hands in the air, celebrating their win. 

She snapped a few more photos before the Vixens and other students ran onto the field, as well. Toni snapped a few more of the crowd with the football ball team and cheerleaders before deciding she had probably gotten enough for the Blue and Gold. She smiled at the photos as she looked through a few before putting the camera in the bag over her shoulder. 

She decided to walk back up to the bleachers while she waited for Cheryl, and was only there for a few minutes before she was greeted by Betty, Cheryl and Veronica. 

"Toni, I've been told you're coming to the Vixens sleepover?" Betty asked. 

"I am. And I'm a little offended that I wasn't invited to begin with." She joked. 

"We just thought you'd enjoy yourself too much." Veronica teased. 

"You're one to talk miss 'I only kiss girls when I'm drunk.'" Toni teased right back, getting a snort out of Cheryl. She finally stood up and held her hand out to Cheryl. "Your chariot awaits, Miss Blossom." 

"Are you talking about your motorcycle, or you?" She leaned into the shorter girl, whispering. 

Toni's eyes widened, but she tried to act like what the other girl said didn't affect her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Red." Now wasn't the time to tell the redhead she had never kissed anyone and that she was a virgin. 

Cheryl didn't say anything, she just gave Toni a smirk as they held hands and walked to her motorcycle. Toni handed Cheryl the extra helmet, putting her own on. She adjusted the camera bag so it was across her chest and climbed onto the bike.

"So, I just throw my leg over? Like getting on a horse?"

"Yup. Put your feet on those pegs once you're on." Toni pointed, watching Cheryl climb on behind her, using her shoulders to balance. "Alright, now just hold onto me and we'll swing by my house real quick." 

"I can definitely do that." Cheryl said close to her ear.

Toni felt a lot of things on the ride to her house. She couldn't believe that she had Cheryl behind her, on her bike. The redheads' arms wrapped around her, and she could swear she felt a thumb brushing over her stomach as Cheryl giggled in the wind. 

They pulled into the driveway of Toni's house, both of them climbing off of the bike. "Looks like my dad's home. Hopefully he's not too awkward." She laughed. 

Cheryl just nodded as they walked inside, finding Anthony and Thomas sitting in the living room watching TV. 

"Hey, Tones." Her dad called out. "How was the game?" 

"It was good. We won. I got a lot of photos."

"Nice to see you again, Cheryl." Toni's grandfather told the redhead. 

"You as well, Thomas." She smiled. 

"So this is the infamous Cheryl Blossom. Nice to meet you. I'm Toni's dad, Anthony." He got up from his seat, shaking Cheryl's hand. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Um, we're just going to grab some stuff and head to Betty's. C'mon Cheryl." Toni grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her towards her room. 

"Well, that was awkward." Toni said once they were in her room, feeling like she could finally breathe. 

"I guess? They seem nice." Cheryl sat on Toni's bed. "Is your mom at work?" 

She let out a breath, still standing by her door. "My parents actually divorced when I was twelve. My mom lives in Arizona." 

Cheryl nodded, taking in the information. "Is it bad that I sort of wish my parents would divorce?"

"That bad, huh?" She sat on her bed. 

"They just fight  _ all the time. _ They always have, ever since I can remember. It just makes me wonder if they're staying together for me and Jason. Like if they'll divorce once we're eighteen. Just so we don't have to decide who to live with, or anything." 

Toni laid a hand on top of Cheryl's, once again feeling that confidence from earlier in the day. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that's hard. I really don't remember my parents having any issues when I was younger. And even now, they don't talk bad about each other. They just decided that they weren't in love anymore, which sucks. But it happens." She shrugged. 

Cheryl stared into the dark brown eyes in front of her, as Toni got lost in light brown eyes. Before she knew it, Cheryl was slowly leaning in, looking between dark eyes and plump lips. 

Toni took in a deep breath before suddenly pulling away. "Cheryl, I'm sorry…" 

She saw the look on the redhead's face and thought she had ruined everything. Whatever was happening between them. 

"Shit. I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to kiss me. I totally misread you. I should go."

Toni placed her hand on Cheryl's thigh, stopping her. "I don't want you to go. And we're going to Betty's tonight." 

"I can walk, Toni." 

"Cheryl, I'm not letting you walk to her house at night. We're supposed to go together. And...I never said I didn't want to kiss you." 

"But you pulled away." 

"I pulled away because…" 

"What is it, TT?"

Toni looked down at her feet and nervously spoke, "I-I've never kissed anyone before." 

"Really? How?" Cheryl was shocked. "I mean I've…" she cut herself off, placing her hand on Toni's cheek so she could look at her. "I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you last summer, when I would walk around town with Betty."

Toni's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. I mean, the feeling is mutual." She started leaning in, now only a few inches from the redheads lips. "Can we try again?" She whispered. 

Cheryl nodded her head, leaning in as well, closing the distance. She put her hands on Toni's cheeks, hearing a whimper from the shorter girl. Cheryl smiled as their lips moved with purpose. 

Toni's shaky hands moved to the redheads waist, both girls wanting more. Her fingers moved under the redheads cheer top, meeting warm skin, but not moving any further. They stayed like this for what felt like seconds, but was really five minutes. 

Cheryl slowly pulled away as Toni was seeing stars, lips still out as if they were kissing, getting a laugh from Cheryl. Toni finally opened her eyes. "What's so funny?" She asked, out of breath. 

"You." Cheryl chuckled, giving a peck to Toni's lips. "We should get going, though." 

Toni nodded and grabbed her bag. They said goodbye to her dad and grandfather, as they headed to Betty's house. 

\---

The sleepover came and went. Toni and Cheryl had discussed trying not to show any PDA while around anyone, but Toni couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. Her first kiss. 

As the Vixens were gossiping about who was dating who around Riverdale High, Toni sat staring at the redhead, smiling when the other girl laughed. She couldn't get enough. She wanted to keep hearing that laugh. 

When everyone decided they should head to bed, Toni was a bit sad that Betty had offered for Cheryl to share the bed with her. Even though she knew it was probably for the best, she didn't want to sleep next to her snoring best friend. Toni did her best to sleep, with lots of tossing and turning. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head. 

\---

On Saturday, all the girls were awake by 11am. Betty's mom Alice made everyone breakfast and around 2pm, Toni decided that she should head home. 

"Oh, TT. Can you give me a ride home?" Cheryl asked. Toni wouldn't dream of denying Cheryl Blossom, so she gave the girl a ride home. Along the way Cheryl would tap on the shorter girls shoulder and point where to turn. It was only a ten minute drive from Betty's. 

As soon as Cheryl was off of the bike, handing her helmet to Toni, she leaned down and kissed her. "Do you have plans for Sunday?" 

"Nope. My dad mentioned him and grandpa going to some lunch barbecue thing for my dad's job. But I'm staying home."

"Would you mind if I came over? Say noonish?" 

"It's a date." Toni said with a wink. 

Cheryl leaned down to give her another kiss before Toni headed back home. She could already feel the pool of wetness between her legs and she really needed to get home. Trying not to speed too much, she made it home in record time. 

Her dad's truck was gone, so she figured he was at work or out running errands. She opened the front door to find her grandpa napping, thankfully. 

Once she made it to her room, all bets were off. She locked her door and threw her bag to the floor, immediately stripping down to her underwear and bra before laying down on her bed. She quickly turned on her radio for some background noise before moving her hand to where she wished the redhead was. 

As Toni circled her clit with light pressure, she moved her left hand up to twist her nipple. Hard. She had quickly learned over the last few weeks that she enjoyed being rough, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to be rough with someone, or wanted them to be rough with her, but both sounded pleasant. 

She heard her phone ding with a text and decided to check it, in case it was her dad. Turns out, it was Cheryl. 

**Cheryl: Hope you made it home safely.**

**Toni: Yup, I did. Thanks :)**

She laid her phone back down, getting back to work. She pictured the redhead and everything she wanted to do to the girl. Her mind was foggy and she felt drunk. Drunk on Cheryl Blossom and fiery red hair. 

Quickening the circles around her clit while applying pressure, brought her to an orgasm. Her hips bucked, wishing the redhead was on top of her, but she knew that would never be the case. Sure they had kissed, but Toni didn't think Cheryl would want anything more. 

She laid there for a few minutes, catching her breath before deciding to roll over onto her stomach, for orgasm number two. Her phone was on the bed and kept getting in the way, so she hastily pushed in under her pillows. 

"Fuck, Cher." She whispered, as she inserted two fingers, doing everything she could to imagine the redhead fucking her from behind and smacking her ass. Pale fingers running along her back, leaving scratch marks. 

She started whimpering at the thought as her breath became ragged. "Fuck me harder, Cher." She started riding her own fingers faster, in a sweat. "I'm so close, baby." She was now picturing the redhead eating her out while fucking her and that's what finally sent her over the edge. "Fucking Christ!" She groaned.

Her breathing had quickened and she felt guilty for thinking about Cheryl in this way, but she couldn't help it. She had never seen anyone so beautiful and sexy. After a few minutes, she decided to get up to shower and find water. Lots of water. 

After her shower, she ate four hot pockets and some chips, figuring she should replenish the calories she just burned, and probably calories she would be burning later, when she wouldn't be able to sleep. 

It was almost 7pm when she finished eating and decided she was exhausted and would benefit from a nap. Another reason she wouldn't be able to sleep, but Toni ended up sleeping all night, completely spent. Her stomach was full of food and she felt relaxed after her workout. 

\---

Sunday morning, she woke up to her dad knocking on her door to let her know they would be leaving. She groaned in response, still feeling exhausted from the night before. 

She wasn't sure how much longer she was asleep when she heard her phone ringing from underneath her pillow. "Hello?" 

"Toni. Were you asleep?"

"Hmm. Mmhm." 

"I've been ringing your doorbell for ten minutes." 

Suddenly her eyelids flew open. "Shit. Cheryl. I forgot to set an alarm. I'll be right down." 

Panicking, she threw her hair up into a messy bun and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth as quickly as possible, before practically jumping down the flight of stairs and running to the door. She twisted the lock and grabbed the handle, feeling like she could have torn the door right off the hinges. 

"Good after-" Cheryl cut herself off when she caught a glimpse of Toni, who was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. "Noon." 

Apparently Toni didn't notice how flustered the redhead looked. "I am so sorry, Cheryl. I was exhausted last night and after I ate dinner, I must have passed out." She moved out of the way so Cheryl could walk inside. "I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?" 

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you." 

Cheryl followed Toni into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter while Toni made the coffee. "Are you okay? You're really quiet. Something happen with your parents?" 

"I'm fine, Toni. Just tired. I had a hard time falling asleep last night." 

Toni turned on the coffee pot, leaning against another set of counters, a few feet from the redhead. "I totally understand that. I have horrible insomnia. Coffee is a wonderful invention." She chuckled. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two while the coffee brewed. After a few minutes, they were talking about the sleepover and how the other girls really thought that Chuck Clayton was dating Ethel Muggs. Toni found it hard to believe because even in her short time at Riverdale High, she knew that Chuck was a jackass. Ethel could do so much better. 

Once the coffee was done, they decided to sit in the front room and watch something on TV. They drank their coffee, laughing at a stupid show they had found. Toni got up to put the mugs in the sink and started rinsing them out when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled to herself until felt warm lips on her neck, causing her to grip the edge of the sink as she accidentally let out a moan. 

"Cher, what...what are you doing?" She whispered. 

Cheryl continued kissing a tanned neck and shoulder, running her right hand slowly down the shorter girl's ass and thigh, with her left thumb tucked into the front of her shorts. "Mmm. I do love that nickname. Especially when it comes from your mouth." She moved her lips to the back of Toni's neck before she kissed the other side of her neck. 

Toni couldn't control her thoughts. She was pretty sure she was wetter than she had ever been in her life.  _ Is this really happening? Fuck. What do I do?  _ She was broken out of her thoughts when Cheryl started talking again. 

"I need to tell you something." She whispered into Toni's ear as she slowly ran her hands all over her body. "The reason I couldn't sleep last night was because I was thinking about you." Toni let out a whimper. "Thinking about fucking you, and you fucking me." She pushed Toni against the counter a little harder, making the short girl slightly bend over. "I know you want me, TT. And I want you, too." 

"Fucking Christ, Cher." Toni breathed out. 

Cheryl finally turned Toni around, connecting their lips. Toni let out a small gasp as she was suddenly lifted onto the counter behind her. Cheryl moved her lips down to Toni's collarbone, nipping as she kissed over it, before moving back to Toni's ear with a tanned hand in her fiery locks. "Mmm. That sounds much better when it's not muffled." 

Suddenly Toni was pulling back, as she unintentionally pulled Cheryl back by her hair, getting a loud moan from the girl between her legs. "What are you talking about?" She said, trying to catch her breath. 

Cheryl's cheeks turned red, but she also had a sexy smirk on her face and Toni couldn't read the girl. "You, uhh... accidentally called me yesterday." She bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly looking shy, but with hunger in her eyes as she saw Toni gulp. "I believe you said you wanted me to fuck you harder. And  _ baby,  _ the feeling is mutual." Cheryl went to lean back in when Toni put a hand to her chest, stopping her. 

"I'm sorry, Cheryl. As embarrassed as I am, I am incredibly turned on. But... I've never… had sex before." She looked down. 

Cheryl was quick to lift the girls chin back up. "I haven't either." 

Toni gave her a questioning look. "But you had a girlfriend." 

"A girlfriend who I wasn't ready to have sex with because I constantly felt like she was pressuring me. But you, Toni Hope Topaz, are a beautiful gift from the gods that I would give anything to ravage."

Toni found it hard to breathe with Cheryl's words before she nodded. "The feeling is mutual." 

And with that, Cheryl carried Toni to her bedroom, locking the door behind her so they could ravage each other's bodies and completely consume each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by <3 Literally the entire idea of this one shot was Toni masturbating and accidentally calling Cheryl. Why it's this long, I don't know *shrugs*
> 
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter @geritisfanfic


	10. Britta Water Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta goes to Toni for advice. Short one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who seem to not know who Britta is on Riverdale, she's the girl on the football team and she's in Betty's shop class. 
> 
> I promise I'm not making fun of her name, but I had to make the joke. I love Britta and we don't really know her, but I feel like I need to protect her lol. Anywaaaayyy, I'm manifesting, so decided to write out what I'd like to happen, but probably won't.

Toni was sitting at her desk, organizing her files. She loves her job and helping students, but it did stress her out at times. She worried about the kids of Riverdale constantly, hoping that none of them had to suffer from getting kicked out of their house because their guardian was homophobic. She hoped they weren't getting abused in any way and that they had loving parents. 

She was deep in her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out, finding Britta in her doorway. "Hey, Britta. What's up?"

"Hi, Ms. Topaz. Uhm, Mr. Andrews said to come see you for some...advice." She said quietly, with an uneasy look on her face. 

"Oh, sure. Sit down. Let's talk." 

Britta sat down in the chair across from her school counselor, who was seated behind her desk. The redhead picked at her nails, looking down at her hands for a few minutes with Toni patiently waiting for her to talk. 

"You know Andrea Camille, right?" She asked, still looking down at her hands. 

"Yeah, of course. She's a Vixen. Is...is she bullying you? I know she can be a bit rude sometimes, but if she is she'll have to be cut from the team."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Sort of, I guess? But that's not why I'm here. I don't think she means it." 

"Britta, what is it? You can trust me." 

Sniffling, she said, "I know I can, Ms. Topaz. Uhm, I...uhm...I think I'm gay? Or bisexual? I don't really know. I felt like I could talk to Mr. Andrews about it, but he directed me to you."

Toni let out a soft sigh of relief. She didn't want to kick Andrea off the Vixens. "Okay, well Arch-Mr. Andrews pointed you in the right direction. But what does this have to do with Andrea?" 

"Well, I think I have a crush on her." Britta confessed, with a blush.

"Let me make sure I understand." Toni chuckled to herself, thinking of her high school days. "Andrea has bullied you in the past, but she's not as bad anymore, and you have a crush on her?" 

Britta nodded, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Well, I understand questioning your sexuality, and honestly, it's quite common. I actually came out as bisexual when I was fourteen. And I had a girlfriend for a few years in high school." 

"Really? You did?" Britta asked, surprised. 

Toni nodded. "Mmhm. And...neither of us really had anyone who supported us, except for our friends. It took a while for mine to come around, though. Have you talked to anyone about it before?"

"I haven't, no. I can only hope that I have a good support system. I feel like I don't have very many friends, though." She sighed. 

"I can understand that. How do you think your parents would react? Do you think that's something you can tell them?" 

"It's just me and my mom. But, maybe? Our neighbors are two men who are husbands and she doesn't seem to mind." The redhead shrugged. 

"Alright. That's good. Do you want to talk about your feelings towards Andrea?" 

Britta sighed, picking at her nails again, but had a small smile on her face. "It's like...I don't feel like I can breathe when I'm around her. An-and my hands get sweaty."

"Yup. You've got it bad." Toni chuckled. "Have you thought about asking her out?"

"What? No! We barely even talk. I wouldn't even know what to do for a date."

"Well. You could take her to a movie at the Bijou and go to Pop's for some milkshakes." The counselor shrugged. "It worked for me." 

"But how do I approach her? She's kind of intimidating." Britta giggled.

"The good ones always are. Hmm...maybe put a note in her locker, with your phone number and a note? She could text you or meet you after school, or after Vixens practice for an actual conversation, even."

Britta thought for a moment before nodding with a large smile. "Okay. I'll try that. Thanks, Ms. Topaz. Can I also get a note for class?" 

Toni wrote out a tardy slip for the student and wished her luck. She felt proud that she was able to help a student, much like her young self. Someone who had a crush on the intimidating, bossy girl. She grabbed her phone before she could change her mind and texted Cheryl, seeing as the two had been on better terms since the redhead had become co-HBIC of the Vixens. 

**Toni: How would you feel about going to the Bijou and Pop's with me this weekend?**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by <3 Be sure to follow me on Instagram and Twitter @geritisfanfic
> 
> I'm also on Wattpad @geritis

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 and I'm sorry. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
